Alternative Ending
by bearbearfruit
Summary: This story takes place after KingsGlaive. Luna and Nyx managed to escape the burning city and are now heading somewhere to hide out and keep Luna safe. This is a Lunyx story if you don't like don't read, thank you. This is a character study as well.
1. Chapter 1

Alternative Ending

 **Spoilers:**

 **!This story contains spoilers from the Final Fantasy 15 KingsGlaive movie. So please read this first before continuing to scroll down.!**

Summary:

This story takes place after KingsGlaive. Luna and Nyx managed to escape the burning city and are now heading somewhere to hide out and keep Luna safe. This is a Lunyx story if you don't like don't read, thank you. This is a character study as well.

Chapter 1

The drive out of the city had been quiet, Nyx kept his eyes on the road ahead of him and would occasionally look at Luna in the rearview mirror. She looked sad, heartbroken and most of all tired. Nyx felt sore, beat up and tired as well. His muscles were screaming at him and his leg was throbbing from the fall he had off the room top. They were both dirty, sweaty and Nyx had traces of blood staining his uniform.

Nyx cleared his throat and looked at the mirror at Luna, "Um..Your highness…Where would you like me to take you? Did you have a place in mind?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light.

Luna shifted in her seat, she forgot she was staring out the window, she looked up towards the front and saw Nyx looking at her from the mirror. She glanced away and looked back towards the window, "I wish to go…" she paused, she knew she was suppose to go to Altissia to meet up with Noctis and the others. However she didn't quite feel like showing her face to everyone. In her mind she kept playing the image of King Regis as he fell at the hands of General Glauca, she bit her bottom lip, she looked back up at Nyx, he was patiently waiting for he to answer. "Somewhere quiet…please." she answered.

Nyx smiled to himself, she was avoiding something, it was written all over her face but he didn't question her decision. "I understand, if you need anything while we are driving just let me know your highness." He said.

Luna had a small smile on her face, she leaned her head against the leather seat wrapping her arms around herself, a shiver went down her back, "Nyx…"she started to ask

"Yes your majesty?"

"Could you turn up the heat just a little?"

Nyx turned the heat on, "Is that better?" he asked

"Yes, thank you." Luna sank into the leather and felt her eyes grow heavy and slipped into a deep slumber.

Nyx turned on the radio and kept the volume down hoping to avoid waking her, he drove down the dirt roads towards the nearest form civilization. The drive was very therapeutic for Nyx, he had time to think about what happened and what his next choice of action was going to be. They had only made it out of the city because Libertus heard the commander on the radio and figured out that he was General Glauca, he found Nyx and Luna before they walked into the trap that was laid for them. He gave them the car he found and told them to take it and drive away. When Nyx protested in leaving Libertus in the city alone but Libertus told him that he would be fine and that he would find another way out but that Nyx needed to get Luna out of the city. So here they were, driving down the road, the beautiful landscape of Eos surrounding them. Nyx checked all his mirror numerous times time to make sure no one was following them.

While at the Hammerhead gas station Nyx took the opportunity to look at some maps and get some food. Libertus had given them some money before they left. He had gas pumping, he walked out and put the pump back and screwing the cap back on. He got in the car and started the engine, the low purr made Luna wake up from her slumber.

"Where-where are we?" Luna asked with a sleepy tone, her loose hair was sticking to her face.

"We are in an area called Duscae, here I have some maps of the whole arena of Eos. If you would like, you can tell me where you would like to go." He said passing the maps he bought to the backseat to her.

She took the maps from Nyx, opening them up she studied them and looked at all the areas. There was one in the far north close to where Tenebrae's boarders are. It was probably risky of them to be that close to the enemy but they would be waiting for her in Altissia so it might not be the worse idea. "Here, I would like to go here." Luna leaned forward to show Nyx.

Nyx leaned over to see where she was pointing at, "here?" he pointed where her finger was at. "Thats a bit close to the enemy…you sure?"

"Yes, I want to go here." she said with determination

"Your the boss your majesty. I have some snacks in those bag if you would like some." he said while pointing to the bags in the passenger seat.

Luna leaned back into her seat, "Thank you." she sank back into the leather and watched as the scenery passed by her.

The drive up North was a quiet one, Luna and Nyx would have light conversation but she would leave him alone to concentrate on the road and where he was going. She laughed to herself when Nyx would curse at the map and trying to figure out where he was suppose to turn. Luna silently cursed at herself, she was mad at herself, she knew she was suppose to be heading to Altissia for her duty but she was torn, she hated herself for being scared and running away. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear hit her hand. She closed her eyes and turned her head into the leather seat.

Nyx was looking at the map and cursing at it under his breath, he had never been so agitated in his life, not even Libertus got him this mad. He finally turned off the road and started to head into the mountains, he took note of everything he passed, small tunnels, backroads, towns, anything and everything. He kept driving up the road when they reached a small town, it was little and built into the mountain itself. The houses were small, packed together, people had shops outside some of them. The roads were small and narrow only one car could really pass through at a time. Nyx looked at the stores and shops hoping to find something that could give him information, they needed a place to stay and lay low. Nyx noticed a tavern that seemed to have some life in it, he pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine.

"Hangout in the car Princess, I will go in and try to find out some information-" Nyx paused before getting out, "Please stay in the car and don't do anything…rash…I will be back soon." He smiled at her and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Luna watched as Nyx walked up the stairs to the old tavern, it had such rustic look, molded out of the rock of the mountain and held together by giant beams of wood. Luna sighed as she sank back into her seat, she hated being treated like a little girl, a lost child that had to be kept inside because they were bad, she was tired of being caged up and now Nyx was doing it to her… _"stay in the car"_ thats what he said to her. She wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against the window.

When Nyx got back to the car he had a strained look on his face, Luna sat up in her seat, he opened the door and slammed it shut when he sat down.

"Is everything ok..?" Luna inquired, she leaned forward from her seat.

"No…So it turns out this town is perfect to hide you in…bad part we don't have the money it takes to live here…I can't keep you in a hotel, thats too suspicious. Mmmm" Nyx pinched the bridge of his nose.

Luna looked at him, she looked down at her lap, she fiddled with the jewelry on her arms, then the thought hit her, "What if I sold my jewelry? I don't have much, just the bangles on my arms but I am sure they are worth something." she said

Nyx looked back towards her, "I can't have you do that…"

"Nyx Ulric! I don't want to be a burden to you and as the Princess of Tenebrae I order you to sell these so you can give me a proper place to stay." She interrupted him. Luna could feel her face getting warm from the slight angry that built up in her and that made her blood boil.

"Ok…ok, as you wish your majesty." He said, he started the car up and made his way to a pawn shop.

At the pawn shop, Nyx leaned against the glass display case, the owner looked at the jewelry Luna gave him. "So what's it worth?" Nyx finally said after some silences.

"Well…I am curious as to how you got a hold of this precious silver…this is a pure form of it. So who did you steal it from?" The old man said, he held Luna's jewelry in his fingers.

"They were my mom's, she passed away and I need a little extra money." Nyx lied, he was becoming impatient with this man.

"Hmmmm…Ill give you….12,000gil for the whole set you have." the old man said

Nyx sighed, he knew they were worth so much more than that but he had been here for an hour now haggling with him and was losing his patience with this man. "Yes that is fine. I'll take the gil, thank you," Nyx said.

"Good, give me one second to write the bill." He took the jewelry and went into the back.

Luna was munching on snacks in the back while she wanted for Nyx to come back to the car. She saw him coming back with a slightly angrier look on his face, she cupped her hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh, he looked so serious and it made her laugh. He opened the door and slammed it, grunting as he bucked in and started the car. "So how did it go?" she asked

"12,000gil in our pockets…and an hour of pain…next stop a house or something." Nyx grunted, this was turning into a lot more work than it had to be but he needed to protect Luna, he made an oath to his king that he would.

Somehow Nyx got a house for them, he isn't sure how he swindled the place they got but he did. It was a nice little cabin that was nested higher up in the mountains that was surrounded by lots of trees and foliage. It was a quiet place and off the beaten path.

Luna opened her door and practically ran out of the car, her legs were begging to be moved and set free. She touched ground and stretched, she ran up to the door and admired the beautiful wood work and craftsmanship. Nyx came around her and his chest brushed her shoulder, making her jump slightly, he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door for her.

Inside the place was a bit of a fixer upper but it would serve its purpose for what they needed. Nyx watched Luna look around the cabin, this must have been the first time she stayed in a place so small and not luxurious. "Your highness, if I may, you can take the main room, I will sleep on the couch. I will also try to find some way to work so we can get gil to-live and keep hiding here." Nyx stated as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Luna turned to look at him, "Nyx, please stop calling me that. If we are going to work together then I want you to call me Luna-"

"Lunafreya, I'm sorry-"

"NO! Luna, just Luna…Also I want you to stop locking me up and treating me like a child! I wish to not be caged." she stomped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nyx sighed, he walked over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry Luna, I never meant to keep you caged…I know the car thing was…a bit like that but I am just trying to keep you safe. I can't have someone seeing you and spreading rumors around and having the empire snooping around and we have to leave again I know you are tired of running." he said in a gentle voice.

Luna relaxed her shoulders, "I just want to be free…my own person…will you let me out of this house at least?" she asked

"I will…but let me make sure its safe and everything is ok for you. I will go look for a job and I will buy you anything you need, food, clothes, anything. Once I get an idea of how this town works, I will let you out. I promise, please just let me keep you safe, if not as a glaive then as a friend." he said

Luna sighed she wasn't going to win this fight, she knew all he wanted to do was help and to be honest it was probably the best course of action, she didn't want anymore attention than she already had. "I understand…just don't take forever you promise? Also why give me the room?"

"I will try to make it as fast as I can and because what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let the lady sleep on the couch? I suggest though, we both get some well deserved rest and in the morning I will hit the town hard for work and get a good read out on it. Deal?" Nyx asked.

Luna smiled at him, "Yes" she walked towards the room and opened the door, "If I see you trying to sneak into my room to get a peak at me changing I will hurt you Nyx Ulric." She smirked

"Its just Nyx, Luna. I would not dream of it. Not that kind of guy." he smiled, she nodded her head and closed the door behind her. He sighed and let his body relax, he walked over and collapsed on the couch, he was so tired and every part of his body hurt, his muscles were burning and hated him. He took his jacket off and kicked his shoes off and fell asleep on the couch.

It didn't take Nyx long to fall asleep, he was out like a light, Luna was the same. Both of them slept like babies that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nyx laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling, he was counting the dust particles that floated by and of course he couldn't fall asleep again that would be to easy. He slept fine last night but something woke him up, a nagging feeling deep in his soul. He laid awake for a couple of hours and thought how he was going to protect Luna without any magic, he lost it when King Regis died, and how was he going to make sure she got what see needed. He knew he had to get a job somewhere and that was what he was going to do today, find a job. Though his resume wasn't to deep, sure he ran a bar with Libertus but then he was a solider. Not a lot of qualifications there but he was going to have to do something.

Nyx sighed and rolled over on his side one arm propped under his head. A loud crashing noise woke him out of his concentration. He sprang off the couch and grabbed his knifes off the table, his twin daggers fitting comfortably in his hands. He carefully opened the front door to the cabin, he peered outside to see where the noise came from, nothing caught his eye at first until he caught slight movement. He walked outside carefully and raised his blades. He rounded the corner of the cabin that lead to the back, on the ground were two tin garbage cans that were knocked over. He examined the tin cans, then something ran by, Nyx straighten and followed the movement. He found out it was just a little rodent that was too curious for its own good. He wandered inside and decided that it was probably best to just get ready for his long day.

Before Nyx left the house he checked in on Luna, she was sleeping soundly in her bed and he decided to not disturb her. He walked out to the car and started the engine, he drove down the driveway and down to the town. He parked the car on the side of the road and made his way to the tavern, he remembered seeing a job board in the bar so he decided to check there first. Walking into the tavern the smell of alcohol lingered in the air, it reminded Nyx of his days as a bar tender and running the best joint in Galahd. He read all of the jobs that were posted, one of them being a bar tender at this tavern but the hours wouldn't work for him. He didn't want to leave Luna home at night by herself, it was bad enough he had to leave her in the morning unprotected but something about leaving her alone at night was worse. He needed something that would allow him some flexibility if he needed to check on her. Nyx grabbed a couple of the flyers off the board and went into town to see what he couldn't do.

Snake eyes, most of the jobs Nyx looked at either didn't pay enough or had horrible hours. He knew he couldn't be to picky but he did have a princess to take care of. He was sure she had needs and a few expensive tastes. He looked at his watch, it was already four and he forgot to eat while he was out. He decided that there would be one more stop before he gave up, he made his way to the next job site. He started to walk up the path that lead to the job when someone yelled.

"Hey! Look out! You trying to kill-"

Before he could finish Nyx dodged the falling tree before it hit him. He may not have magic but he still had training. Nyx brushed himself off and kept walking up the hill. Before he got to far a hand grabbed his shoulder

"Hey buddy, you ok? How did you do that?" A husky voice asked

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm good. I had…training" Nyx answered, he looked at the guy talking to him, he was stocky guy, not much taller than Nyx but was built. The other guy next to him was more lean but still built.

"Wow, that must be some kind of training." The other male said.

"Do you guys know where I can find this job?" Nyx held up the job flyer to show them, "It says its around here."

The two men looked at the paper, "Oh yeah thats our work company, go up the hill and see our boss." the husky voice one said as he pointed up the hill

"Thanks. See you guys later." Nyx started to head up the hill. He found the trailer that the boss was suppose to be in and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A booming voice yelled from behind the door.

Nyx opened the small metal door and walked in, the place smelled like smoke and sweat. He walked up to the desk and looked at the man sitting in the chair smoking like a chimney while doing some paperwork.

"You the kid that dodged that tree?" The man asked, his voice was horse and raspy, probably from all that smoking.

"Yes, that would be me, though that traveled fast." Nyx said, it did just happened like 5 mins ago.

"Well when someone dodges a tree and lives to tell about it, I know about it. This is my construction site and there isn't much I don't know. So what do you want kid?" The man asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Well…I was here for the job," Nyx passed the flyer towards him, "so yeah…" he stood there watching the man look up from what he was doing to see the flyer.

"Hmm…when can you start?" He asked. He looked up at Nyx, his skin was wrinkly, dirty, he had a scar on his right side of his face.

"Uh immediately…don't know you want to know if I have the-"

"Kid you dodged a tree, your built like an athlete and you need work right? So why are you so built?" the man asked Nyx

"Well, I was trained in the military…" he held his head down, he didn't want to talk about it, it was hard enough keeping his identity quiet.

"Well that I figured, your too toned to be just an athlete, you couldn't be in construction, you have to fast of reflexes. Which military?" The man was looking at him with a stern look.

"Um…."

"Your from Lucis." the man said

"How did you know?" Nyx's heart was pounding like crazy

"Your shirt, I have been to Lucis before and I have seen that logo before, what division where you?" he wasn't joking, which is what Nyx feared the most, who was he working for.

"Um…the KingsGlaive-"

"KingsGlaive! You where part of that elite group!?" He was standing up now and walking over to Nyx, "why are you here? What happened in Insomnia? What-what happened?" He seemed generally concerned and he seemed to know about Insomnia.

"Yes and what happened there…is a long story. Though the King has fallen and the KingsGlaive is no more…Insomnia is in the hands of the empire." Nyx hung his head, all the memories came flooding back and Luna's face came into focus in his mind.

"You made it out alive…what happened to the princess? Did you save her at least? Is she safe? Our princess is safe right?" The man asked

"Wait…your princess?" Nyx looked at him, confusion and urgency was written all over the mans face.

The man nodded his head, "yes this is a Tenebrae territory, did you not know?" the man

said.

Nyx shook his head, he knew this was pretty close to Tenebrae's boarder but he didn't know it was a territory, so he was sitting in enemy turf, "I-I'm sorry I have to go-"

"Do you have the princess?" The man asked, not rough, not demanding but in a gentle concerning way.

Nyx sighed, he turned back to look at the man, "I can't tell you…but she is safe." he hated to lie, Luna was this man's lost princess that they all probably thought was dead.

"Please keep her safe, thats why you need the job isn't it? If it were just you, you could melt into the shadows and start a new life but your protecting her aren't you? Look most people in this town don't know about the failed treaty, we don't get much news out here but I can assure you I am not with Niflheim, I can't say the same for some of the guys out there but I love my princess and would do anything to make sure she is safe." he said, Nyx didn't know when the man grabbed his hands but his were locked with the older mans, which were shaking.

Nyx looked around the office, "Ok if you promise never to say anything to anyone, your correct, I do have the princess with me. She is safe and for her protection I would like to keep her location secret." he sighed, he was already breaking one of his rules, don't tell anyone.

"You got it son, also you need to start work at six am, you think you can do that? Also I will need you to fill out this paperwork, bring it back tomorrow. Deal? Also, your secret is safe with me. I was once part of Tenebrae's army, I retired after it fell to Niflheim." The man held out the papers Nyx needed to sign.

Nyx took them and nodded his head. He walked out the door of the trailer, his body felt weird, it felt lighter…like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders, he was wearing a rare smile, he knew he should be on guard now that someone knew of Luna but to have someone on his side put his mind at ease. This job was perfect now, if Luna ever needed anything he could probably get away. He sat in the car looking at the paperwork, it was basic stuff, height, weight, age, etc. It also had the contract attached to, he read over the hours he would work, which were perfect but the thing that caught his eye was the gil, it was too much, he never made that much working as a Glaive not even as a Bar Tender. He leaned his head back, he would talk with the guy about that tomorrow, for now he had a princess to get home to.

He stopped by the store to get something before heading home, he was happy there wasn't traffic like in Insomnia. He parked the car out front and grabbed his bags, shuffled to the front door. Before he could get the key out the door opened and Luna popped her head out. Nyx panicked, heat rose up in his veins, he looked around to make sure no one saw her, he rushed her inside and slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Are you crazy!? What if someone spotted you or worse what if someone followed me here and when I left again came in to attack you?" Nyx didn't realize he was yelling but he was so concerned of her safety right now more than ever. The fire was still coursing through his veins.

"I'm sorry, I was lonely and board all day, I didn't mean to get all excited that you came home…" Luna said, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nyx smirked, "Oh! So you missed me? Well we can cuddle on the couch and make up for lost time. I do have good news, so that would be a way to celebrate." He said jokingly, he started to put away the items he had bought.

Luna could feel her face getting hot, "I did not miss you like that! I was just concerned about my bodyguard leaving me for so long and not telling me where he was going…thats all!" she stomped her foot and turned her back to him, Nyx giggled at the gesture, he saw how pink her face was. "So what is this good news of yours?"

"Well I got a job and now I can start paying for some stuff." He told her and pulling out the prize he got her from the store, "I also bought you these, I don't know if you like them but I thought you deserved something sweet since I did leave you alone. Sorry by the way, you looked so peaceful while you slept." he said, a slight blush rolled on his face.

Luna turned around to see a box of white chocolates in Nyx's hand, "For me? How did you know those were my favorite kind? Also you got a job? Congrats!" Luna took the candies from him and started to open the box.

Nyx chuckled, he scratched the back of his head, "I didn't know you like them, I was guessing, glad I got it right." he smiled at her, he yawn and stretched his arms out, he looked over at Luna chewing on some candy, "I will have to leave early tomorrow but I should be back around 2:30 or 3. I promise I will try to get some information on this village so you can leave this house soon. Also what would you like from the store, do you need anything? I was going to buy food and some other things." Nyx asked.

Luna just popped another candy in her mouth, "Yes…mmmm…I would like some more candy!" she swallowed the piece in her mouth, "Any food is good with me, also whatever you buy I will be fine with, though some shampoo and conditioner would be nice." she said.

"I can get those but as for now, I am gonna crash and get some sleep. Good night Luna" Nyx smiled and stared to make his way to the couch.

Luna walked to her bedroom and looked over her shoulder, "Good night Nyx. I hope you have a good day at work tomorrow. Thank you for the chocolate." she smiled and walked into the room.

Nyx rolled over on his side, he stared at the door she shut behind her, a big grin spread across his face. He was happy she was relaxed and happy. He set an alarm and closed his eyes. Tomorrow is gonna be another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna rolled over in her bed, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but right now she was just happy to have a bed to sleep in. She opened her eyes slightly and the soft glow of the morning slipped through her curtains. She brought the sheets up to her chin and sank into her pillow. She opened her eyes to the sound of her door opening slightly and feet padded softly on wood floor. She laid perfectly still with her eyes shut, she waited a couple of seconds before she felt the bed creak a little when pressure was added to the edge.

"Luna…Luna…" Nyx's voice was soft and light, she could feel his hand on her shoulder shaking her a little.

Luna moaned and lifted the sheets above her head, she rolled over and hugged her pillow. She heard Nyx chuckle and then felt the whole bed creak. Luna pulled the sheets down to see Nyx leaning over her, his arms surrounding her on either side of her, he was staring into her eyes and had a big grin on his face. Luna hide her face under the sheets, a soft blush painted her cheeks.

"Good morning princess, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving. Please don't leave the house ok, I will be back as soon as I can." He said, his smile got softer as he lifted himself off the bed.

Luna watched him head towards the door, She sat up slightly, "Good morning and have a good day Nyx." she said, it came out more groggy than she intended.

Nyx looked over his shoulder and smiled at her before shutting her door and leaving for work. Luna fell back into bed, she heard the engine of the car start up and then it disappeared. She laid there for a few moments longer before sitting up completely and got out of bed. Since they didn't have any other clothes then the ones on their backs when they left Insomnia Luna had to wear her dress which was battle torn. She slipped on the familiar fabric and let it mold to her body. She would have to tell Nyx to buy them some new clothes because these were becoming annoying.

Luna let her hair down, untwisting the braids that lined her head, he hair was wavy and sticky. She looked horrible, staring at herself in the mirror she could see the purple lines of sleep loss, he face was fading, she didn't have a lot of energy these days. This house was cozy but it still felt like a prison cell. She knew Nyx meant well and that what he was trying to do was keep her safe but how many times had she heard that. Luna sighed, how far she had fallen, she didn't have her strength and worst of all she didn't know how she was going to get it back.

Luna padded outside her room and saw where Nyx sleeps on the couch, she wondered how he slept there, he didn't sleep with a blanket then she realized they didn't have another one he gave it to her. A pain went through Luna, he was working hard to protect her since Insomnia and he was giving her everything he could. She looked around the tiny cabin, the curtains had to be closed, he didn't want anyone looking in and seeing her. The dust in the place was horrifying, Luna looked around the cabinets and found some cleaning supplies. She decided that she was going to make herself useful.

She got down and dirty with the cabin, cleaning the floors, windows, bathroom, her room, living room, kitchen and anywhere else dust bunnies lie. Once she was done the place looked nicer and less like a prison. Luna smiled at her work, she felt better all of a sudden, not as depressed as she was before. She put the supplies away when the front door creaked open, she froze in place, her hand reached for the first thing on the counter top. She gripped her hands around a Nyx's dagger, he left them here because of his job, Luna was happy he did that and semi trusted her with them here. She held the blade in front of her, like she saw Nyx do and walked towards the door. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears adrenaline pumping through her.

The door opened and right before Luna lunged at the intruder Nyx popped his head in. He almost ran into his own dagger, his eyes light up with surprise and then amusement. "Well at least I know you can protect yourself and that you chose a lethal weapon." he smiled, he was holding several bags in his arms.

Luna dropped her arms to her sides, she let out a breath, "What do you have there?" she looked at the bags.

"I told you I was going to run to the store, here can you start putting these away I have more in the car." He asked as he started to head back to the car.

Luna pulled out the items in the various bags, there was some food, some toiletries and to her surprise some clothing. She started to sort out the various items on the counter while Nyx brought more in, he ran back out a third time and Luna was surprised at how much there was. When he came back in he shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Did you buy the whole store?" Luna joked, she couldn't believe all the bag he had. She was still sorting through them.

Nyx laughed, "Well I have very lovely lady that needed a few things and some very important things-which were somewhat embarrassing for me to get but you will need." Nyx held a bag to her, "Here this is specifically for you." he had a blush on his face.

Luna opened the bag as Nyx riffled through the other bags. She could feel her face getting warm, inside the bag were feminine products for that special time of the month and other various things. Luna covered her mouth and held back a giggle. The image of Nyx shopping in the women's intimate section was too much for her. "Thank you Nyx that was very thoughtful."

He looked at her and smiled, "It wasn't my idea…my boss took me to the store and told me I need to get-" he waved his hand at the bag Luna was holding, "those items for you." He pulled out some food and walked over to the fridge and put it inside.

Luna looked at him with a confusion, "your boss? How does he-"

"I told him about you and before you scream or panic he is from Tenebrae, this area is actually a territory and he use to be in your kingdoms army. He was really worried about you when he heard about Insomnia and then I came to him with the job offer and we talked and you came up. Nyx interrupted.

Luna's body lit up, she didn't know this area was Tenebrae territory, she felt breathless, she was home and it was surrounding her. She started to walk to the door, she didn't realize she was doing it but her hand hovered above the handle of the door. She wanted to open the door and see her home again, feel the breeze, smell the air. She felt Nyx's presence behind her, she didn't move, his hand gently touched hers. He gripped her hand in his and pulled it down away from the handle.

Nyx could see it in her eyes, hearing about her homeland, she was homesick, his left hand gipped her elbow as his other hand gripped hers. His gut flipped, he didn't realize how small she was but he couldn't let her go outside just yet. "Luna…please, I just need another day, I can't have you go out-"

Luna started to shake under Nyx's grip, "N-Nyx…I-I-I can't…" Luna started to cry, she felt her body lean back, she fell into Nyx, she felt his broad chest against her back. He gently held her, "I-I'm…sorry…I-"

Nyx spun Luna around and hugged her, he rested his left hand on the small of her back and with his other hand he smoothed out her hair, "Luna I'm sorry…what can I do to make this better? More comfortable?" he said, playing with her hair, trying to sooth her.

Luna hugged Nyx back and buried her face in his chest, warm tears stained his shirt, "I just want to go outside…I don't want to be trapped like some animal anymore…" she chocked out. She gripped the back of his shirt and cried a little harder.

Nyx patted her back and pushed Luna back to see her face, he wiped her tears away. He went over to the counter and grabbed something out of one of the bags. He handed a jacket to Luna and a knit hat, "Here put these on."

Luna took the items and stared at them, she took the items and slipped the jacket over her shoulders and then the hat. She watched as Nyx grabbed his daggers and placed them in the holsters on his thigh and back. "What are you doing?" she asked

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "we are going for a walk, its a beautiful night." he said, he walked her to the door and they left for a night time stroll.

Luna's heart swelled, the smells of the woods, the slight chill in the air, the mist felt good against her warm face. She couldn't stop smiling, the outside air felt so good to absorb, she gripped Nyx's hand "Thank you. I needed this, more than you know…I feel so lost right now Nyx. I don't feel like the same person and that irritates me." she said whiles staring up at the night sky.

The walk was relaxing, Nyx didn't say anything while they walked, Luna found herself rambling on about different things, which felt good to get off her chest and even though he didn't say anything he was listening with interest to her. They got back to the cabin and Luna felt tried but relieved. They walked through the door, Luna went to take her jacket off when she realized that Nyx never let go of her hand, she stared down at their hands. Nyx smiled and lifted Luna's hand to his mouth and kissed the top of her hand. Luna's face flushed deep red, she felt her hands getting sweaty and her heart started to race. He let go of her hand and started to chuckle.

"Well Luna I had fun tonight, I will have to work all day tomorrow, so I wont be home till the next day. I bought these for us," Nyx went into one of his bags and pulled out two cellphones," here, I already added my number in this one, if you need anything you can call me or text me. This will make things a lot easier." He said.

Luna took the phone in her hands, "thank you for everything Nyx, really…I-"

"One other thing, here I thought you would like something new.." He handed her another bag.

Luna opened the bag and saw some new clothes, she pulled them out and looked at them, "Oh! These are nice, thank you. How did you know I wanted new clothes?" she was so happy, she really was getting tired of her dress and these pjs were so soft.

Nyx blushed, "well I just figured you would want something comfy to wear around here. Well…um…I am gonna call it a night, good night Luna." He bowed and headed towards the couch.

Luna gigged, she grabbed her items and headed towards her room, she stopped at the door and turned to say good night but saw Nyx taking off his shirt. Her heart stopped, the world stopped, she was sure she had died and gone to Valhalla. Luna's eyes never lingered on something so long, she took in ever inch of Nyx's back, the toned muscles, the definition they had, she watched him as he turned towards her, the front was more impressive than the back which Luna didn't know that was possible. The toned six pack he was sporting made her knees weak, she didn't know she was biting her lip until the taste of blood traced her tongue. Luna's eyes traced up his body until their eyes met, he had a smirk on his face which made Luna's whole body light on fire, her heart was racing and her face was burning up. She turned around and opened the door to her room as fast as she could and closed the door.

Nyx laid down on the couch, he couldn't stop smiling, the look on Luna's face when she noticed him looking at her was priceless. Though the way she bit her lip did drive him nuts, he hoped she didn't notice the bulge in his pants. Nyx mental slapped himself, she was royalty and he was nothing to her, just the bodyguard. He couldn't be falling for her, don't compromise the mission don't think about her…that failed faster than he could say 'chocobo racer'. His nice bulge was getting bigger and started pulsing, Nyx groaned as thoughts of Luna lingered in his mind all night, so much for getting a good nights rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The emptiness, slience it all engulfed Luna, she laid in her bed tossing and turning. She couldn't stop thinking about Nyx, his naked upper half, how toned he was, a fire rippled through her body, she felt her face flush from the image of him. She had never seen man naked or shirtless, her days in the palace were sheltered everyone was to be properly dressed and no one could show any skin that might be seen as wrong or sexual. Once Niflheim arrived it got worse, they locked her in a room and she had no contact with people ever except for the maids and her brother.

Luna couldn't pass the images out of her head, why did she feel this way about Nyx, she never felt this way towards another guy not even Noctis, she was pretty sure Nocits wasn't as cut as Nyx but she couldn't compare them. She had always know Noctis, since he was little but he was shy, quiet, reserved and was always very proper around her. Everyone was always proper around her, they treated her like a delicate toy, King Regis was the only one that didn't seem to do that and now-she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She couldn't figure out why Nyx made her feel this way, what was it about him, he did treat her differently and he sure didn't treat her like she was completely delicate.

She remembered his comment when she almost stabbed him with his dagger, _"_ _Well at least I know you can protect yourself and that you chose a lethal weapon._ _"_ he could have easily yelled at her for not being in her room or asked why she wasn't sitting still, everyone else did that but not Nyx. Then that same night she cried in front of him, she felt so embarrassed no one saw her cry but instead of making her feel worse or leave her alone he actually embraced her and asked what he could do to make it better. Their walk was nice, his hand was so warm and big in hers, whenever she started to cry on the walk he would squeeze her hand and brush his shoulder against hers. She loved it and was so happy to be outside.

She curled up in her bed, her mind slowly drifting into slumber, she didn't know when she fell asleep but it was so peaceful. She awoke slightly when she felt something warm press against her forehead, she smiled and made a purring noise as she rolled over. Her eyes fluttered open and when her vision focused staring back at her were the steely blue eyes of Nyx, he was inches away from her face. Luna almost punched him in the face but held back when her vision full came to her.

Nyx was smiling at her, he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, "Good morning, I just wanted to say good bye and Ill call you later today. You sure you will be ok here by yourself?" he whispered

Luna was looking at his handsome features, his lips looked soft but she focused her eyes to meet his, "Yes, if I need anything," she lean over and grabbed her phone, "I will use this." she said with a smile.

Nyx nodded and smiled, "good have a fun day." he said as he got up off the bed, he was wearing his new shirt he bought, it was slightly form fit at the top and loose at the bottom, he still wore his Glaive pants and boots.

Luna watched him leave and then heard the car start up then disappeared. She flipped over in the bed and tried to get some sleep.

Nyx pulled into work and parking his car in his normal spot. He killed the engine and grabbed his work stuff, throwing them over his shoulder. He walked up the hill to the work site and punched his time clock. He sat in the locker room and threw his stuff in his locker, grabbing his work belt sliding it around his waist, throwing his hard hat on and grabbing his gloves. He started his daily routine at work, he grabbed the blueprints for the new project they were on they were set to build a new shopping center in this small town and he was helping with the wielding crew.

Nyx was studying the blueprints when someone tapped him on the shoulders, he looked over at his buddy Chex, he was leaning on Nyx's shoulder.

"Boss needs to see you, he's in the trailer and the rest of the crew is getting ready." Chex said.

Nyx nodded and walked towards the bosses trailer, "Thanks Chex, when the guys get here tell them to start on section B8, ok?" Nyx shouted over his shoulder.

Nyx walked up to the trailer and opened the door, his boss was sitting in the chair looking at some paperwork, that was his normal pose. "Sir?"

"How is the princess? She ok with what is gonna happen today? You are working all today and some time in the morning." Boss said.

Nyx looked up at him, "I did and she is ok with it. I told her that I would call her later to check in on her and if she needed anything she could text me or call." he said.

Boss looked up and nodded at him, "Good, now I need you to start working on Section F today as well as B8." he said

Nyx nodded and walked out of the trailer, he went straight to work on his projects.

Luna rolled over on her side and squinted as the sunlight hit her face. She opened her eyes and looked around her room, the house was so silent. Luna got up and walked around the room in her new comfy clothes that Nyx bought her. She wasn't use to wearing sweatpants and a shirt around a house so casually. Luna sat on the couch where Nyx sleeps, she runs her fingers along the material and the spot where he slept still felt somewhat warm. She leaned down and laid down in his spot, the pillow smelt like him.

While Luna laid on the couch she heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. She sat up and ran to get her phone, she picked it up and Nyx's name flashed crossed the screen. She pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

 _"Luna? You ok?"_ Nyx's voice came over the phone.

Luna smiled, it was nice to hear his voice, "Yes I am good, I just got up. How are you?" she said, her voice sounded higher when was talking.

Nyx chuckled over the phone, which made Luna's heart skip a beat, _"Thats good, glad you got some sleep. Make sure you eat something, there is food in the fridge and-"_ there was a pause.

Luna panicked the line was silent, she check to make sure the phone call was still going on, when she saw line was still active she pressed the phone to her face again, "Nyx? Nyx are you there? Hello?" she asked.

Something loud came through the phone and she was pretty sure she heard someone swear, _"Sorry, I thought I heard someone but it was just the guys talking outside. What was I saying, oh right eating and I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok and your day was good. You asked how I was right, uh I'm good its just busy here."_ he said, his voice was light.

Luna smiled, she didn't have conversations with people like this so casually and free, "Is there anything I can do before you come home? Cook or something?" she asked

Nyx chocked on something over the other line, he was coughing, Luna hoped he was ok, _"Wait-"_ he coughed, _"You know how to cook? Well I'm impressed."_ he said, still coughing

Luna blushed, she didn't know how to cook well unless you count boiling water, the maid and servants would teach her from time to time when no one was watching, "Well I don't cook well…but I would be willing to try." she said shyly.

 _"Well feel free to try anything, I eat everything,"_ he laughed on the other side, _"Hey I have to get back, I just wanted to check on you and remember be careful ok."_ he said.

"I will thank you." she wanted to say more but she wasn't sure how Nyx would take it.

The phone line went silent, Luna put the phone in the pocket of her pants and walked back into the living room. She walked to the fridge and opened it to see what she could make for some lunch. She pulled out some items and was reading the packaging, all it need was to be microwaved. She thought it would be simple, opening the microwave door and putting the food inside she pressed the numbers and hit start.

The food was warm and felt so good in Luna mouth, it warmed her insides. She didn't eat the last two days and this was making her stomach very happy. Once she had eaten about three of those microwave dinners Luna was feeling very full and happy. Sitting on the couch she relaxed her body and rested her head on the top of the couch. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up and the sun had already started to set. She reached inside her pocket and looked at her phone, she had four missed phone calls and two texts. Luna read the texts _'Luna! Luna are you ok?' 'Luna answer me please!'_

She called Nyx back and the phone rang a couple of times then his voice came over the other line.

 _"LUNA! Luna are you ok? I called you several times and you didn't answer, I almost left work and came to check on you…your ok right?"_ He sounded panicked without yelling.

Luna flushed, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep after I ate lunch. I didn't mean to make you worry." she meant it, he sounded like he was nervous and panicking.

Nyx sighed over the phone, _"You had me scared, Boss literally tied me to chair-he told me to wait five minutes then he would let me go if you didn't call. Needless to say you called and I'm still tied to a chair."_ he started laughing hard.

Luna started to giggle, "Your really tied to a chair?" she was on the phone and it went silent then it pinged. She looked at her phone and she saw a text message, opening it she saw a picture and it was of Nyx tied to a chair.

Her heart started to beat faster, he was dirty, sweaty and with the ropes tied around his upper chest it emphasized his muscles. Heat rose all over Luna's body, she shifted her wait on the couch and made a purring noise again. She heard a chuckle on the other line, pressing the phone to her ear again, "I'm sorry I thought you hung up." Her face flushed deep red.

 _"Luna are you ok?"_ He asked but she could hear him chuckling, _"well I am glad your ok, thank you for calling me, I was literally losing it over here-shut up boss! Look I have to go, good night and see you tomorrow."_ he said as he hung up the phone.

Luna let her hand fall into her lap, she couldn't stop thinking of the picture, she glanced down at her phone, the picture of Nyx popped up on her screen. His smile was cute, he had little dimples lined his cheeks, his eyes were smiling as he looked at the camera and his hands were pointed upward as he was shrugging.

Luna never texted anyone before, she closed the photo and looked at the screen, it had the photo in a little box and text above it. Luna tapped the box that said 'Text Message', she started typing a message to Nyx.

 _Hi, I am new at this, hope your not still tied to a chair._

She got up from the couch and walked back to the fridge and decided to get some more food. Her phone pinged again and saw Nyx replied.

 _Well, I am not tied to chair anymore, just looking at blueprints for the job, so tied up in a different way. Glad you got the hang of texting :)_

 _I don_ _'t meet to disturb you during work, I just wanted to test out texting. Thank you_

She smiled and pulled out more food of the fridge, started the microwave. An idea hit her, she should try sending a picture. She tapped on the message bar and there was an option with a camera icon, she tapped on it and the screen went black then the image of the stove appeared on the scree. Luna tapped the white button in the middle and the image appeared, she tapped the retry button and tapped a button on the upper right hand corner. The camera spun to show her now. She tilted the camera up and the angle changed, she messed with the camera and then took a picture. She didn't have too much going on, no make-up, she looked so plain but she wanted to test it out. She accepted the picture and then sent it. She giggled and took her food out of the microwave and sat on the couch to eat it.

Nyx almost dropped the wielding stick, he stared at his phone, his mouth went dry and fire ran through his veins. Luna sent him a picture of herself, she was wearing the outfit he bought her, that shirt looked amazing on her, it accent every curve she had and it fit around her chest perfect. It wasn't too tight but it wasn't too baggy, her pants fit snug on her hips, she looked so pretty. He hair hung loose from its clip, parts of it draped over her shoulders, she had a slight smile on her face she was probably trying to figure out how it worked and she looked so much healthier than the day before. Nyx didn't notice his buddy standing in front of him until he tapped him on the head.

"Hey, if need a minute dude, you can go to the locker room."

"What? What are you talking about?" Nyx said in defense as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Dude, your making a tent" His bud pointed down to his pants

Nyx looked down and blushed, he didn't realize he was getting excited, "yeah-I will uh…Don't tell a soul!" he said as he walked towards the locker room.

"Secret is safe with me, happens all the time." His bud yelled.

Nyx sat down on the bench and tried to relax but the image of Luna kept coming into focus. He rubbed is head back and forth against the lockers. The uncomfortable feeling between his legs was foreign to him, sure he liked girls, yes he had girlfriends but he didn't feel like this towards them and they sure never made him feel like this. Nyx's phone pinged again, he looked at it and another picture of Luna popped up, this time she was on the couch-where he slept-and she was laying down. Nyx straighten against the lockers, the bulge in his pants started to pulse faster and it didn't help he could see right down her shirt, the picture was innocent but the pose was enough to drive Nyx over the edge. He let out a small moan as he undid his pants, his bulge was finally free but it was too late, he released all his pressure and his head relaxed against the cold locker.

Nyx didn't know if he could keep this up all day if Luna kept taking pictures and sending them to him. He sat there panting and tried to calm himself down. A loud banging noise on the locker room door. Nyx zipped up his pant and headed back to work.

Luna sat on the couch and played with her phone, testing out the different games when thunder cracked outside. She went to the window and gently peered through the glass. A loud noise came from outside that made Luna jump, she turned towards the door and the noise happened again. She walked towards the door, grabbing Nyx's daggers, it was strange to her that they were feeling so comfortable in her hands and opened the front door. She knew Nyx would kill her tomorrow but she wasn't going to sit around and just die.

She closed the door behind her softly and tip-toed around to the back where the noise came from. She peered around the corner of the house and didn't see anything at firs then something moved in the darkness. She froze and pinned her back to the house, holding the daggers to her chest. She felt droplets on her face, it was starting to rain, the noise came back and she saw a small thing running towards the woods.

She sighed and walked towards the house, she stopped to look around her, the forest seemed so calm. The rain started to fall harder, adding a soft noise to the silent forest, Luna could feel her clothing getting wet and the cold seep in. She remembered her walk with Nyx, holding is hand, the warmth of his body, she hated herself for feeling this way only because she knew she had a duty to fulfill and knew Noctis was part of that duty. The wedding loomed over Luna's head, she wasn't all for it, the only people interested in this were Niflheim and her brother. She could see that King Regis wasn't into the idea very much and it pained Luna to make him go through with it. The images of him and his last moments flooded her mind, she started to cry.

Her heart ached, she loved Noctis but it wasn't love, she has known him his whole life. They were friends in her book but the world wanted them to be more. She loved King Regis like her father, he cared so much about her and her happiness and his sons. However, this feeling with Nyx was something different, nothing like she felt before. It was gentle like King Regis but there was something else to it but she couldn't figure out what it was. Luna stared into space when a sneeze caught her off guard, she wiped her nose and decided to go inside.

She took a warm bath to knock the chill off her and then slipped into some new clothes, the clothes felt so warm against her body, she was still sneezing and her body felt achy. She slipped into her bed and turned her lights off slipping into a deep sleep.

Luna woke up the next morning feeling a huge pain go through her head, she felt puffy and started to cough. Her body felt cold but warm to the touch, he nose was running. She curled into a ball and hugged her pillow. She had a pulsing headache and pulled the sheets over her head. She heard the front door to the house open, footsteps padded against the wood floors, she didn't sit up to see but then her bedroom door opened…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nyx walked into the house after his extremely long work shift, he was sore all over and of course the images of Luna still lingered in his mind. He walked through the house, laying his equipment on the counter and made his way to Luna's room to check on her. He opened the door slowly and peeked in the room. He saw Luna curled up in a ball on the bed, he strolled over and tried to see her face which she buried in her sheets.

Nyx chuckled slightly, he reached over and started to pull the sheets off her face, "Luna…Hey Luna-" he froze, her face was flush and she was hot to the touch, her breathing was horse. "Luna, are you ok?" he asked.

Nyx leaned onto the bed and kissed her forehead, she was blazing hot, how did she get that sick and her hair was soaking wet. He rolled her over and brushed some of her hair out off her face.

Luna could feel his touch, which was made her skin hotter but it felt nice, she started coughing again, "Nyx?" her vision was still pretty blurry

Nyx grabbed Luna's hand, "Hey princess," he sat on the edge of the bed, "How did you get so sick?" he rubbed the back of her hand.

Luna smiled at Nyx, "I kinda…got caught in the rain…I'm sorry." she started coughing, "I heard a noise outside and went to investigate…it started to rain. I'm sorry Nyx…" she was waiting for the yell, slap across the face or anything.

Nyx wasn't happy but when did Luna listen to him, he could only chuckle, "Luna, if you thought for a second that I didn't anticipate this," he kissed her forehead again, still warm, "your silly, now I'm going to make a quick call and Ill be back." he got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen.

Luna sat there and smiled to herself, of course Nyx would say that, she pulled all kinds of crazy stunts in Insomnia, she sank back into her bed and got comfy.

Nyx grabbed his phone and dialed his boss' number, the phone rang a couple of times and then his boss picked up. "Hey boss, I got a problem. You got a second?"

 _"Whats your problem?"_

"Luna is sick and I am gonna try to get her better, I can't come in today." Nyx said, he looked back towards her room, he thought he heard something.

 _"Of course kid, make sure she is good and well, take care of her. Besides you put in enough time yesterday, you take care of yourself too."_

"Understood boss, see you later." Nyx said and hung up the phone.

Nyx rummaged through the cabinets, he found some soup and poured it into a bowl and heated it up. He got some water and got a towel and ran it under some cool water. He took the soup out of the microwave and laid it on a tray with the water and towel. He took it all into Luna's room and when he entered she wasn't in her bed. He heard something from the bathroom. Laying the tray on her bed he walked over to her bathroom that was attached to the room.

He knocked on the door, "Luna…are you ok?" he pressed his ear to the door, he heard some ungodly noises coming from the other side. Nyx opened the door to see Luna sitting over the toilet and throwing up the contents in her stomach.

He walked over to her and touched her shoulder, she hunched over and threw up again. Nyx leaned down and pulled Luna's hair back, holding it for her. She leaned back from the toilet, still holding the edges of it to support herself, she had some puke on her face and sweat lined her face.

"Im sorry…" Luna sat on the cool tile and leaned her head back on the edge of the tub. "Thank you." she said, her head was hurting, her stomach hated her and she felt so dizzy.

Nyx sat next to her and brushed more hair out of her face, "Why are you sorry? Luna I am not mad at you, if I were you I would have probably done the same thing and besides no need for you to stress about this." He looked at her, her face was sunken in, she was pale and dark circles under her eyes.

Luna nodded her head and she leaned over, she found herself leaning on Nyx's shoulder, he moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder making it more comfortable for her.

Nyx sat there with her for a half hour waiting to see if her stomach would hold, she seemed to be sleeping well, he gently laid her head on the edge of the tub and he got up to get her bed ready. He took the tray and laid it on the end of the bed. He moved the sheets back, fluffed up the pillows, stacking them for her to sit up slightly and then walked back into the bathroom. He gently lifted Luna bridal style in his arms and carried her to the bed.

She felt him holding her in his arms, she felt the strong toned muscles pressing against her and the gentleness he showed by putting her on the bed.

Nyx leaned on the bed with one knee while he lowered Luna onto the bed, he propped her head up then covering her up with her sheets. He took the cold towel and laid it on her forehead, "here you go, how are you feeling? Anything hurt in particular?" he asked

"Everything…"she rolled over on her side, the towel felt amazing on her head, she moved it over so it would stay in place. Her stomach did feel a little better but it was cramping up from having nothing to throw up.

Nyx reached over and grabbed the tray, "do you want to try and eat something?I have some soup for you." He said

Luna looked up at him, the food smelt amazing and her stomach growled at her, "I can try, " She sat up a little, Nyx laid the tray on her lap, "thank you, this looks amazing. Oh no! Nyx your suppose to be at work, I'm sorry."

He laughed, "Don't worry about it, I called my boss and he told me to take care of you. Besides your my first priority, you take precedence over my job. I'm gonna take care of you today so please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Nyx kissed the top of Luna's hand and walked into the other room.

Nyx let her eat in privacy, he needed to get out of his sweaty, smelly work clothes and to grab something to eat himself. He took off his shirt and pants, grabbing his new clothes. He threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants which were a new thing for him, he was always use to leather pants or work pants. The soft material felt strange on his legs but at the same time amazingly comfortable.

Nyx grabbed somethings out of the fridge, a pan and other cooking materials. He started to fry up some bacon, eggs and making toast. The smell was making his stomach growl in pure delight, he hadn't really eaten in the last couple of days and he was really starving. He layered the bacon onto a plate when soft arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see Luna hugging him from behind, "what are you doing up?" He asked, not that he didn't like what she was doing but this wasn't the time to get excited.

Luna was coughing into his back, she hugged him tighter, she didn't know why she was doing this, it was childish and wasn't like her. She let go of him and he turned to look at her, his face said it all, she was gross. She felt gross, sick, sticky and sweaty. Why would he like someone that looked like this…"Sorry, the food just smelled so good, I wanted to see what you were doing." it wasn't a total lie but she really just wanted to be closer to Nyx.

He chuckled, "How is your stomach feeling? Can you hold down the soup?" he asked, he leaned against the counter and started at her. She looked so sick, pale, red and tired. Though she still held her beauty even though she was sick.

Luna looked at him, "I think-" right as she was about to say she was fine her stomach lunged into her throat, she held her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Nyx came running in after her, he leaned down and held her hair again. He grabbed one of her clips on the bathroom sink top, he pulled her hair up and clipped it back. He got a towel and wetted it, when Luna sat back Nyx held the towel to her face. She took it and rubbed it all over her face. She laid it on her face and relaxed, "You ok?" Nyx asked, he chuckled a little at her.

She lifted the towel and smiled, "Yeah, it just feels really nice on my face, thank you." she started to stand up and walk back to her room. Nyx stood up and gently grabbed her elbows trying to help support her. Luna gently laid herself into the bed and snuggled up with her sheets.

Nyx watched her get comfortable, he started to leave the room when Luna grabbed his hand, her thin fingers laced around his and tugged on them a little. He looked over at her, she was looking away from him and was flushed more than normal. He smiled at her, "Ill be right back, gonna grab my breakfast and come back, ok?" she tugged again then released her grip.

Nyx grabbed his plate from the counter and then the tablet his work let him have. He padded back into the room, Luna was breathing silently, he sat down next to her and laid the tablet next to him. He ate his breakfast while Luna slept, once he was done he placed his plate on the floor and got comfy on the bed. He turned the tablet on and flipped to the news app he had installed. He would watch what was going on out there in Eos, he wanted to stay ahead of Niflheim in case they decided to attack them. He flipped through some other articles when Luna grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Her hands holding onto his arm, he looked down at her and smiled. He kept scrolling through the news feed and let her sleep.

Luna woke up feeling her stomach lunge again, she sat up in the bed and froze, nothing was on its way up but she felt horrible. Warm hands laid on her back and shoulder, Nyx leaned in to look at her, she nodded at him, "I'm ok…I think its going away. Sorry" she laid back down, she looked up at him, "So tell me about yourself, please." she asked.

"About me? What do you want to know?" Nyx asked, he leaned against the wall, he looked at he and the curiosity that spilled over.

Luna leaned back and brought her knees to her chest, "You said in Insomnia you had a sister, what was your life like before the Glaive? If you don't mind…you know….talking about it." She leaned her head down on her knees.

Nyx leaned his head back and sighed a little, "Well…I use to run a bar with Libertus when we were younger, me and him have always been best friends. I also seemed to be saving him, " he chuckled, "I remember a time where Libertus slept over at my house, he got so excited the day before he wet himself and then lied to his mom how he did it. I laughed so hard when he showed up with a huge slap mark on his face but the biggest smile." Nyx laughed.

Luna leaned forward, she liked seeing Nyx laugh, "So you and Libertus have been friends for a long time huh? So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked

Nyx stiffened at the question, "No…no I don't. In my line of work a girlfriend isn't the easiest thing to have and maintain." He looked over at her, her face lined with concern.

"Nyx I didn't-" She sneezed "ACHOO!" she bounced a little when she sneezed, "Ugh…I'm sorry Nyx…" she said as she grabbed a tissue.

Nyx laughed, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him, "you wanna hear another story?" he whispered into her ear, making Luna blush hard and lose her composure.

She turned her head to see Nyx just inches away from her face, "N-Nyx…what, what are you-" Nyx kissed her forehead, Luna froze

"Your still really warm, I want you to take it easy ok? Relax," He smiled at her, but Luna had a pained look on her face, "Luna what is wrong?" he stared at her in confusion

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to you know kiss me." she said while blushing.

Nyx looked over at her, "Luna have you never been kissed before? You have had a boyfriend right? Or you and the prince have kissed before right?" he was sure she kissed some guy before right.

She looked away, "No…" she wanted him to leave her alone, she felt embarrassed, she hugged herself.

"You haven't? I'm sorry…I didn't know Luna, I wasn't try to kiss you to you know kiss you…I was checking your temperature," he rubbed his hands on his face, "Luna…"

"Nyx…what do you think of me? Please be honest. Why are you taking care of me? Do you pity me? Think I am some delicate thing? Why-"

Nyx interrupted her by grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, "Luna I don't pity you, never did I ever pity you. I am taking care of you because I care about you and I am trying to keep you safe. I figured that after all this we-we-" He fiddled to find the word, "were friends…and thats what friends do." he blushed

"You really mean that? We can be friends?" Luna lit up like a birthday candle, she felt horrible but this was making her feel slightly better.

Nyx smiled at her, "Yes, of course. How are you feeling now?" he leaned back and relaxed.

Luna leaned into him, for once she didn't feel strange or awkward while doing it, she told Nyx how she felt and they talked about all kinds of things. Likes, dislikes, memories, they even watched a movie on his tablet and at some point they found themselves cuddling. Nyx looked over at Luna who was snoozing silently in his arms, it hurt his heart to think of what he did to her earlier, he didn't mean to make her feel bad or offend her. Sitting here with her like this was something he always wanted out of a relationship, he did lie to her, he didn't want to be just friends but who was he kidding she couldn't love him-he was nothing…right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nyx woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he normally did; he looked around the room and realized he was still in Luna's room. Casually looking over at her to see her curled up next to him, her arm draped over chest and sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her, the night before had been fun, the conversations and getting to know Luna more. He tried to get up off the bed but a jolt of electricity went through him when he moved, he sat back and tried again but the same pulse went through him. He lifted the sheets to see what was going on and his face turned a bright shade of red.

Luna probably didn't have any idea what she was doing but her hand was dangerously close to Nyx's crotch. He flinched when her fingers flexed in her sleep, he tried to move again but this time Luna grabbed him and snuggled, her hand trailed up his thigh, making him throw his head back. He needed to sit her down and tell her about how sensitive guys are before she kills him with pleasure. To his luck though she moved her hand completely away from his crotch and was now resting on his lower abdomen.

Nyx leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, trying to not wake her but check her temperature. She was warm still but she was looking a lot better, he slipped out of bed and walked into the living room. The cold floor made him shudder, he was use to Insomnia's warm weather but now they lived in a more mountainous region and it was much cooler up here.

Nyx took a shower and got ready for work, today was going to be a long day he was pretty sure of it. He threw on a shirt, his Glaive pants, work boots and gave his hair one final shake to make it perfect. Walking back into Luna's room, he did the normal routine he always did, leaning over her, whispering her name till she woke up and kissed her forehead. Though instead of whispering he just stared at her, her beautiful features, thin face, strong angled jaw, her soft lips and the cute way she parted her mouth when she slept. Nyx took it all in for once, instead of waking her up instantly.

"Luna…Luna. Good morning." He whispered and to his surprise Luna reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, she then kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good day at work, Ill be here waiting for you, text me or call me if you need anything." She said as she hugged him.

Nyx went ridged, his body wanted to do so much to her, he wanted to push her down on the bed, tell her he loved her but what good would it have done, she probably didn't have the same feelings…right? "Thanks you too." That's all he could say as he started to pull back, she released him and sat on the bed looking up at him.

Nyx sat in the car for a few moments before leaving, was he compromising the mission, he needed to talk to Luna about the situation but how to bring it up. That's all he thought about on his way to work.

The next two weeks flew by for both Nyx and Luna but they were the best weeks of their lives. They got to know each other better, after Luna got sick it seemed like they were much closer and it pleased both of them. Nyx was happy to get to know Luna more, not just because he liked her a lot but it also helped in protecting her and feeding her. Luna loved getting to know Nyx, he was so interesting and it really started to help her see why she liked him. Though the nagging feeling she had about him was still there, apiece still missing, that thing she just couldn't figure out about what made her so drawn to him.

Luna was more than grateful to Nyx when helped her get better, she couldn't thank him enough and she tired. Everyday she would tell Nyx thank you, she also found herself kissing him on the cheek more, which was foreign to Luna. She never demonstrated that much affection towards someone-well other than her mother and father when they were both alive.

Nyx and Luna found out they had some similar tastes in common too, while he was at work Luna decorated the house, Nyx bought her stuff to decorate with and to his surprise loved Luna's taste. They had the same interest in food; clothing and they both loved the same cartoon show. They found out a lot about each other and sure the first couple of days were rough when they started out, walking on eggshells was an understatement but now they laughed most of the day and text conversations became more entertaining. Though Luna would still send Nyx pictures of herself which wasn't helping his uneasy mind at all, so he decide to fight back a little. He started off easy with him at work then it got a little more fun, he started to lift his shirt a little to show some skin and would love Luna's reaction-it usually ended up with her calling him stupid.

What Nyx didn't know was how much those pictures affected Luna, she would blush uncontrollably and would get very warm. Her heart would race when she saw the picture for the first time, he was biting the bottom of his shirt and showing his toned muscular body. She was shifting-no fidgeting-on the couch, studying the picture with desire. He never had his shirt off around her, he never pulled a stunt like he did the second night they were in the house together. She didn't realize how much she missed it. The next set of pictures he sent her over the next couple of days was making Luna hot under the hood, he unzipped his pants a little and more of his shirt was lifted, she found it hard to do anything in that day and focusing was out if the question.

Nyx was at work, it was a nice cool day, he was wielding a piece of metal together when his boss made an appearance outside his trailer.

"I need to talk to you kid, right now its an emergency." Boss said he headed back towards his trailer. Nyx followed close behind him.

They entered the trailer, "What's wrong boss?" Nyx asked as he sat down in the chair across from his boss.

Boss pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nifliheim is coming, and they are doing a check for the princess and prince or Lucis. You need to get out of here." He said

Nyx went numb, his mouth felt full of sand, he thought for sure he could get a couple of months out of this place before he had to move Luna again, but he was checking the news how did he miss this sign, "How do you know this boss?" he asked, his palms becoming sweaty.

Boss looked up from where he was, "I overheard the major talking about it, I guess the empire isn't too happy that Luna escaped and they are after Noctis as well, no one mentioned you but I can only assume they know about you." He leaned back into his chair, "Nyx you need to leave right away, they are shutting down operations for the time being because of Nifilheim's destructive tendencies. Go home and get her out."

Nyx nodded his head and got up from the chair. He padded down the hill to his car, the whole place was quiet as guys were leaving. He sat in the car and pondered what to do next. He decided to head home and tell Luna, he wanted to know what she would want.

Back at the house Luna was attempting to make lunch for herself when the front door started to open. She grabbed Nyx's daggers and held them in front of her, she watched as the door opened and Nyx walked through.

"Nyx, you scared me why are you home so early?" she asked, putting down the daggers.

Nyx walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Luna we need to leave…Nifilheim is coming." The words felt like tar in his mouth, he should have been on top of this.

Luna looked up at him, she started to shake her head, and she backed away from Nyx, "NO No I won't leave. I am not going to run from them, I'm tired of running, I'm happy here. I can be free here and I don't want to go." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Nyx.

He growled, "Luna I understand you don't want to leave but we have to, I don't want to leave either but-"

"Then why leave? We can figure something out where we can both stay…I know! I got it." Luna felt a wave of happiness at her idea.

Nyx shook his head, "Luna please just listen to me…" Nyx watched, as Luna got closer to him, she took his hands in hers and his whole world stopped for a moment. Sighing, "Ok what is your idea."

Luna bounced up and down, "I should change my look, like dye my hair. They will be looking for a blonde girl and I already have new clothes, they would never in a million years think of me to wear this, so I am already half way there. Go to the store and pick out a color, any color I don't mind!" she was so happy with her idea, it would work, she knew how the empire worked, they wouldn't expect her to do something this dramatic.

Nyx looked down at her, he had a scowl on his face then lightened it, "Ok, ok Ill run to the store and get you some dye but promise me you will not do something crazy when I leave. Like wonder outside or make a phone call or-"

Luna kissed Nyx on the cheek and lead him to the front door, "I will be fine for an hour Nyx you're just going to the store. Besides I have to get the bathroom ready. " Luna ran into her room.

Nyx racked through is hair, he grabbed is keys and went to the store with his face glowing red.

He soon found out why girls stayed at the store so long, why were there fifty kinds of hair dye, some where the same color just a different box. Nyx had fought armies, beasts, crazy diamond armor guys but picking hair dye for a girl was his toughest challenge yet. He looked at all the boxes, reading the colors; he decided to go with black, only because it would accent her eyes and skin. Also because he gave up looking at the different shades of grays, blues, reds and orange. He paid for the dye and went back home, he found Luna sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Here you go, have fun it looks like it will be a blast." He said sarcastically, he threw himself on the couch.

Luna took the dye into her bathroom and read the instructions. She mixed the blend together inside the bottle, shaking it to mix the chemicals; she put on the gloves and started to apply it to her head. This was the first time she ever did something like this; she was nervous but excited all at the same time. She massaged the dye through her hair, pulling it through her long strands; she saw the color change, no longer blonde.

Once the dye had been completely applied to her hair she let it sit like the directions instructed, she sat patiently and when her phones timer when off she started to wash the contents out of her hair. She looked up from the sink after she was sure see got all the shampoo and conditioner out, seeing herself in the mirror with black hair was something she would have to get use to. Though she still looked like her, sure the black hair was different but it was still her. Another idea hit Luna, she dried her hair and once it was fluffy she walked into the living room to see Nyx.

Nyx was laying on the couch with his tablet when Luna came in front of him, he looked up and to say the world stopped wouldn't be enough to describe how Nyx felt when he saw Luna. He didn't think she could get prettier but here she was, midnight hair that made her blue eyes pop like stars, her beautiful ivory skin glowed under her dark hair. He stood up from the couch and just stared at her, no words could describe it.

"I have a favor to ask you," Luna asked as she pulled on of his daggers from behind her back, "I want you to cut my hair." She was serious.

Nyx gapped at her, "What! You…you what? Why?" he was dumbfounded, why did she want her haircut and why him.

Luna looked up at him with that fire in her eyes that attracted him to her in the first place, "please Nyx, I want to do this and you have a steadier hand than me. I don't care which style you pick I just want it to be different," she said.

Nyx growled, he didn't want to do this but she wasn't going to let him say no, "Ok sit here," he tapped on the couch, he twisted on the couch so his one leg was under him and the other hanging off, Luna sat in front of him. "Now sit still ok, to much movement and you will have a bald spot ok." He chuckled

He grabbed a towel and put it under where Luna's hair would fall. He grabbed her hair and lifted the dagger, his hand started to shake, he took a breath and pulled the dagger through her hair. Luna straightened when dagger made its first stroke.

"Is it gone?" she asked, to afraid to move or feel for her missing hair.

Nyx leaned in with a clump of her hair in his hand, "well first one is over, it gets easier from here." He went back to work.

He was right, it was eaiser now, Luna actually enjoyed him playing with her hair, she could feel the heaviness leaving her neck and the lightness of the new cut. She felt Nyx stop cutting and cleaning up the mess, she lifted her hands and ran her fingers through her hair, it was short, just to the edge of her jaw but he left the front pieces longer.

"Why didn't you cut the front?" she asked, turning to see him placing the dagger on the ground.

Nyx smiled at her, "so I can do this," he grabbed her hair and started to braid it, he gave her a new look with the typical braid she was use to.

Luna purred when he played with her hair, his fingers gently combing through the strands, twisting and pulling hair back. She felt him pin the braid back on the back of her head. She turned around to thank him then stopped when she noticed he was inches away from her. She could feel his breathe on her neck, that nagging feeling peaked again, where his lips that soft, how did his muscles feel, who was Nyx Ulric and what did he mean to her.

Luna locked eyes with him and he smiled at her, she twisted in her seat and without thinking locked her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, yes they were soft they felt like velvet against hers, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist as they hit the couch and felt his strong muscle poke at her.

Nyx lost it, she smelt so good, her lips were soft, her skin was soft and ever fiber of his body needed her. He tried to fight the urge to flip her on her back, she kept poking him to open his mouth, he gave in and they enjoyed soft kisses.

He ran his hands up her back and felt her body shiver as his fingers grazed her back. Her chest was pressing against his, he slipped one hand down her pants and the other cupped the back of her head, Nyx had wanted nothing as much as this right now. Luna shifted her weight and rubbed herself against his aching bulge, he released a slight moan which of course cause Luna to smile.

Luna was shivering in delight, she didn't know this whole act could feel this good, his hands were like fire dancing on her skin, she traced his muscles under his shirt, each one more solid than the next one. She could feel his manhood harden under her touch and the little moan he let out made her blush and smile. She didn't know what she was doing but his kisses were toxic and she wanted more.

She pulled back first because she didn't realize she ran out of air, panting hard she looked down at him, he had a dangerous hunger in his eyes, his hands loosely holding her hips. She sat up and relaxed on his lap, Nyx sat up and pulled Luna closer to him. Luna couldn't stop smiling; she hid her face in his chest and made circles on his chest and arm.

Nyx kissed the top of her head, he cradled her in his arms and then he fell back down with her on top of him. He stroked her back, making small circles, Luna closed her eyes, "So what does this mean for us? I mean we just kissed but-"

Luna's new favorite thing was interrupting Nyx with kisses, he didn't mind one bit, she pulled back, "I guess this complicates things but I want us to be us and I still want to get to know you but I think I have stronger feelings for you than before. So just being friends is no long a thing." She said smiling down at him.

He looked up at her, "I'll follow your lead Luna, but just know I do-" he paused, he gripped the back of Luna's shirt, "I-I…um…"

Luna rubbed her finger along his face, "what's wrong Nyx? You what? Tell me I want to know." She kissed him again.

Nyx's heart stopped every time she kissed him, he swallowed hard and against his better judgment, "I do love you and I will do everything I can to keep you safe, you're my number one priority Luna and you mean the world to me. I don't want to lose you. I loved getting to know you and I want to learn everything there is to know about you. So if you want to stay here, I'm not leaving your side but if you want to leave I will go wherever you want to go. I promise." He could hear his own heart beating in his ears, sweat rolled down his back, he waited for her to answer.

Luna could feel tears forming in her eyes, this is what made Nyx different, this is why she was so drawn to him, this is why she-she finally had a word for it, love. It was powerful but this past month with him has been the best time of her life and she wanted it to continue. She started to cry, Nyx immediately hugged her and sat both of them up, before he could ask her what's wrong, "I'm fine, I am just and content. I want to stay here Nyx and I want to get to know you better. I think I love you too. I never had anyone to share that feeling with before so I don't know but I would like to figure it out with you if that's ok." She smiled at him

Nyx laced his fingers with hers and cradled her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm here with you till the end." They stayed like that the whole night; they fell asleep in each others arms.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day for both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Nyx woke up refreshed and lighter than ever, he leaned over to kiss Luna on the forehead. She twisted as he leaned down and their lips locked. Nyx purred and Luna locked her hands around his neck.

"So early in the morning princess," He kissed her, then kissed her cheek, "I could get use to that. How did you sleep?" he asked as he played with her new black hair.

Luna kissed him again, "Me too, I really do enjoy that and I slept good. You snore." She giggled and let go of his neck.

Nyx laughed and hugged her, "well I apologize, hopefully you got some good winks," he propped himself on his elbow and started to flip over her, his one foot on the floor when Luna gripped his shirt, "Don't worry I'll be back, just have to use the bathroom." she let go and he walked into the other room.

Luna sat up, she hadn't felt this good in a long time, her burden was lifted somewhat. She got off the couch and walked over to the coffee maker, the one Nyx insisted on having, since she couldn't go to the store they looked at things online together and she picked out somethings she wanted for the house. She started to make a batch of coffee when Nyx's warm arms looped around her waist.

"you smell good." he said as he kissed her neck.

Luna giggled, "I think thats the coffee your smelling." she continued to work.

Nyx spun her around so she was looking at him, "So we have to get somethings in order before this day is over with ok." he leaned forward so his forehead was touching hers.

Luna playfully bit her lip, "What would you like to get in order?" she asked, she twisted her foot and looked at him.

Nyx playfully kissed her then bit her bottom lip, which he got a small moan from Luna, "I want to know how this," he pointed to himself and then her, "is gonna work? I at some point have to get you to Noctis-"

"I won't marry him!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

Nyx took a step back, "I never said anything about your marriage but why are you saying that now? I meant to give him the ring." he said calmly.

Luna turned so her back was facing him, "I never wanted to do it in the first place but no one asked for my opinion…I see Noctis as a friend, sure I was willing to do it for the sake of the treaty but now thats gone and Lucis…Lucis is-" she chocked on the last words, "gone and I have you so thats that." she kept her back to him.

Nyx sighed, "Luna…" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her shoulder and then up her neck. "you know I just want whats best for you right?" he asked leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Luna tilted her head and leaned it against his, "I know, I'm sorry I lashed out. I'm not use to having someone who just lets me do with what I want." she laced her hands in his, "Nor have I fallen for my bodyguard before. Thats a new one." she smiled at him.

Nyx pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "Well I have never fallen in love with someone I'm suppose to protect so thats new for me too and she just so happens to be royalty." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Luna giggled, "Thank you for letting me stay but I do suppose your right we will at some point have to go to Altissa. Noctis will need the ring but I am not going to marry him." She turned in Nyx's arms.

"I'm sure not going to stop you, one I know better than that and two once you made up your mind there is no changing it." he smiled at her.

Luna leaned forward and kissed him, Nyx responded by picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked with her to her room and gently laid her on the bed. Her hands were laced around his neck playing with his silky soft hair, he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. He laced his hands with hers as he laid kisses on her lips. Luna's legs straddled Nyx's waist, every time she moved he would feel her press against him, it was sending jolts of electricity through his entire body and making him hard. He moaned against the kisses when Luna thrusted up and rubbed her body against his.

"Luna…babe you gotta stop that or I'm gonna lose it." he whispered in her ear, he pressed kisses down her neck and her shoulder.

Luna smiled at his words, she decided to take it a step further, she thrusted up and then rocked her body back and forth. Nyx's body locked and he let out a loud moan of pleasure, he started to pant. It was hard to contain himself, he leaned back and looked at Luna laying on the bed. She was being bad, she twisted her body so that her shirt went up a little and her boobs laid upward. He could see ever curve of her body and it was turning him on.

Nyx held his composure but was going to give Luna a taste of her own medicine. He gently started to massage her inner thigh and worked his way up, Luna buckled under the pleasure and when he reached her sweet spot she let out a noise of pure delight. Nyx started to massage her area faster and faster which cause Luna to fidget and moan.

"Nyx…nyx…oh!" she whimpered out his name, she couldn't take it, he body felt like it was on fire, she didn't know she could feel this good with him just touching one area. Before Luna could enjoy it any further Nyx stopped and started to laugh.

He leaned down and kissed her before getting off the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he let the water get hot, he peaked out the door to see Luna glaring at him.

"That was cruel! Mmmmm…"she felt so good right now and she wanted more.

Nyx started to take off his shirt, "Thats what it feels like for me dear," he threw it on the floor near the hamper, "I bet you feel pretty good now huh?" he smiled as he fiddled with his pants.

Luna walked towards the bathroom and her hand racked over Nyx's body, he shivered under her touch. She trailed her finger up his torso causing his head to lean back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned his head forward and started to go in to kiss her when a loud pounding rang through the house from the front door.

Luna turned to see where the sound came from, Nyx pulled her in closer but the pounding kept up. He kissed her forehead and went to turn the shower off, "Stay here I will check it out," Nyx walked to the living room and peeked through the peep hole in the door. There stood the empire, full suits of armor and guns. He quietly made his way back to Luna, "You need to hide, its the empire, here" he opened the closet and tucked her in one of the large storage boxes and threw a blanket over her. "Stay here and be quiet. Ill be right back."

Nyx walked over to the door, grabbing a random shirt as he headed to the door, the pounding was getting louder and more annoying. He opened the door to see a man in a robe with armor plates around his arms and legs, soldiers flanking him and all of them looked fairly trained. Nyx leaned against the door frame, "Yes, can I help you?" he tried to act cool.

The man in the robe stepped back a bit and cleared his throat, "Good day sir, we don't wish to take to much of your time but we have a question for you," he waved his hand to the solider at his side, the solider gave him a folder, showing Nyx the contents, "Have you seen this girl?" the picture of Luna stared back at him, he was breathless, now that she dyed her hair the girl in the picture looked foreign.

Nyx shifted his weight, "No, can't say I have seen such a pretty lady like her. Trust me if I saw someone as pretty as her," he chuckled, "She wouldn't have gotten away. I don't get to much action up here in the mountains and I really don't get ACTION if you know what I mean." he winked at the guy. The man seemed to get a little taken back and blushed a little.

He laughed awkwardly at the joke, "Oh of course sir, we thank you for your time." he bowed and left with the soldiers. He seemed to run to the armored truck they had never once looking back at Nyx.

Nyx popped off the door frame and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and walked to Luna's room to see if those Nif's were actually leaving. He watched the truck leave and then walked over to where he hid Luna. He lifted the blanket, she stared up at him, he lifted his finger to his mouth. "I want to make sure they all left, I will be right back ok." She nodded

Nyx walked into the kitchen, he grabbed his holsters and slid his daggers into their holders, the cool metal felt so natural and familiar in Nyx's hands. The curves meant for his palms, the notches for his fingers and placed in the most comfortable places on his body. He also grabbed his axe, he bought it intending to chop wood but he would use it as a weapon if he had to.

He walked outside and looked around to see if anything suspicious moved. The forest was quiet around him, birds could be heard in the distance and the faint noises of beasts roaming around. Nyx swung his axe over his shoulder and marched over to the wood pile, setting a piece of wood up he swung his axe down. The wood snapped in two, the echo could be heard a mile away, Nyx turned around to see if any activity moved but nothing was rearing its head. He spend the next half hour just roaming around the house, checking every hiding place, chopping more wood but nothing was there. Nyx walked back inside, he was now sweaty, smelly and had the fresh sent of pine wood all over him. He took off his gear, laying them on the counter, he marched into Luna's room and walked into the closet. He didn't mean to leave her there for so long.

He reached for the blanket and when he lifted it up Luna was sleeping inside the box. Her arm propped up under her head and her other arm resting gently on her stomach. She looked peaceful, not comfy but peaceful. Nyx gently lifted her out of the box and carried her to the bed, laying her on it then tucking her in. He kissed her on the forehead and made his way to the shower.

Turning the water back on again he began to undress, throwing his clothes on the floor, he stepped into the shower and the hot water felt so good on his aching muscles. The water smoothed over his tight arms, chopping wood didn't make them feel better and his legs were sore from his job. The water did wonders for him and he enjoyed ever minute of it. Once he was done he dried off and began putting his clothes back on, he threw on some new boxers and pants. He remained shirtless as he walked into Luna's room. She was still sleeping soundly on the bed, he walked over and watched her as she slept. Something hit Nyx, he felt so good when he slept next to Luna, he felt more refreshed, he put his clothes down and climbed into bed with Luna. He hugged her gently, he needed to keep his hormones under control, she was a princess not a toy. He needed to treat her with respect, he took her hand and laced his fingers between hers, he propped her head up on his arm as he scooted closer to her. He loved this moment, just him and her together, no one to say 'Thats not right' 'You don't deserve her'.

Luna turned and snuggled into his chest, she whispered "Thank you for protecting me, promise you will stay right here and protect me tonight?" she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

Nyx looked at her and kissed her forehead, "There is no other place I would rather be. I'll be right here all night." He stroked the back of her hand, his other hand racking through her hair gently playing with it.

"Nyx…?"

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"I'm sorry if I came on to strong…I just never liked someone this much and I am still unsure of a lot of things when it comes to this…relationship thing." her hands danced along his back, making him purr at her

Nyx chuckled, "Well, you'll get the hang of it, though right now your doing a good job at it." as he said that she stopped massaging his back. "Oh why did you stop?" he pouted at her.

Luna giggled at his face, "your such a little kid but your so cute." she ran her finger down his face, his soft beard tickling her finger.

Nyx propped himself up on his elbow, "Oh so you think I'm cute?" He grinned ear to ear, he tapped Luna on the noise, "Your cute too."

Luna hid her face under her sheet, Nyx was shirtless and laying in her bed with her, "yes…yes cute…very…cute" she was breathless, this was the first time she had seen him without one since that night.

Nyx leaned in and closed the gap between them, "Luna, you ok? Why are you hiding?" he chuckled as he tried to pull the sheet down.

"Do you like being shirtless? I mean…there is nothing-nothing wrong with…that…" she tried to look away from him.

Nyx smiled, he shifted on the bed, "Does it bug you? I can throw a shirt on if its making you feel uncomfortable. Here-" he started to grab his shirt from the ground.

"No, oh no! I didn't mean it-I mean…you don't have to…"She could feel her face getting hot, she rested her hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her.

This new image of Luna was still strange for him, her jet black hair, but he couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. He smiled at her blushing face, "Is this the first time you have seen a guy without a shirt?" He asked, he was curious as to what she knew or experienced.

Luna sunk back under her sheets, "I have never seen a guy without a shirt, it was forbidden in the palace that anyone be inappropriately dressed, especially in my presence, they wanted to keep me pure. Though I hated it, no one ever explained to me what love was or what I should feel towards a man…my suitors weren't any help either." she turned her back to him.

"So you have a suitor? I assume that would be Noctis? How do I rank against them?" he didn't know why he was feeling jealous or even this rage build up in his stomach but it was there.

Luna looked over her shoulder, the anger on his face scared her a little bit, it was so strong it radiated off of him, "Nyx…I told you I like you not anyone else and as far as your rank. Your the most handsome, gently, sweet, thoughtful and kind man I have ever met. No one of the male gender has ever treated me like you do." she blushed as the next part came out, "no one is as cut as you either…the prince doesn't come close to you." she hid her face after she said it.

Nyx's anger disappeared, he was better looking than the prince,"Wait I'm better looking that the prince?" He leaned over her, pressing his chest into her back and looking down at her, his hand brushing against her arm, "you pulling my chain?"

His voice tickled the back of her neck, she turned to feel his strong chest against her back, looking up at him, "yes, I have never seen him shirtless but you have a much bigger build, but he is still immature. He also is-" she couldn't think of the word but she didn't have to think long Nyx slipped down to make himself eye level with her.

Nyx leaned in and kissed her, his hand slide to the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in the locks, Luna traced her hands down Nyx's chest. He purred against the kiss, he started flipping over her, straddling her waist he deepened the kiss and moved one hand under Luna's shirt. He trailed up to her breast and gave it a pinch, massaging it softly, Luna moaned and gripped his hair. He started to take her shirt off, he was half way up her body when he stopped. His hand started to shake, what was he doing he thought, this was the princess. He mentally slapped himself, making a fist he pulled Luna's shirt down and rolled back over onto the bed.

Nyx growled at himself and swore, "Gahh! I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry Luna…This isn't what I wanted…not how I wanted this night to go." he placed his arm over his face.

Luna's body was on fire, she didn't even caught half of what Nyx said, she looked over at him and his face pained her, she didn't mean for him to feel bad. She leaned over him, she laid her head on his chest, one arm resting gently on his stomach and chest. "Nyx? Are you ok?"

He moved his hand from his face and put it behind Luna, pulling her closer, "yeah, I just shouldn't have done that…you deserve better…not someone who will make it worse."

"How are you making this worse? I don't mind what we do…it feels nice and isn't this what couples do?" she asked, it was an innocent question

Nyx shifted to look at her, "well…yeah but I have to be careful with you, I don't want to do something damaging…" he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not some delicate thing Nyx I won't break or get damaged by you kissing me-"

"Not that, I don't want to get you pregnant or something worse…the last thing I or you need is to explain to someone how a common citizen got a princess knocked up."

Luna blushed, she honestly didn't think about that, she felt embarrassed,"Nyx can I ask you something and you not laugh at me?"

He laughed, "Of course you can, anything." he looked at her and listened to what she had to say.

"How do you have a baby?"

Nyx's stomach dropped, she did't know, he started to chuckled but then held it in, "Well…uh, its like um this…you know how um….guys have…uh…." he tried to think of a good way to explain it to her.

"its ok you don't have to explain it…"she blushed a deep red. She leaned back into him and tried to push back the thought that occurred to her.

Nyx smiled, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, he felt her face getting warmer against his skin, "thats how you have a baby. Sorry if it was a bit to graphic for you."

Luna hid her face in his shoulder, "No-no thank you, so I should probably be careful and not get you to excited from now on huh?" she could feel herself getting sleepy and her eyes got heavy.

Nyx kissed the top of her head, "Luna, if we make it out of this war alive and if I could have you by my side, you can get me all kinds of excited." he laughed, "but for now, its time for you to sleep-" he noticed that she was already out like a light.

He lifted the sheet over her and snuggled up with her, that night was more bliss and warm feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunlight seeped into the room, covering the wood floors like a giant warm blanket and the dust particles flying around the room like fairies. Nyx was laying in bed staring at Luna's beauty, he had grown accustom to waking up early that he couldn't fall back asleep but if this was his view every morning then he would wake up even earlier. Her gentle porcelain skin was glowing in the sunlight that poured in, her chest lifted slowly and descended as she breathed peacefully. Her hair was all bunched up in certain areas, he tried to calm down some of the loose wild ends but to his attempts they didn't listen.

He laid his head on the pillow and continued to look at her with such amazement, she was so pretty, she could have any guy in the world but she chose him. His eyes started to close shut when his phone started to ring in the other room, if his phone wasn't only set up with two numbers in it he would have ignored it but since only one other person had that number he got out of bed as quietly as he could and ran to his phone.

He hit the answer button in just enough time, "Hello boss" he said, his voice was still groggy and the urge to hit the end call button and go back to bed with Luna was tempting.

"Where are you? Tell me you made it out safe." His bosses voice was stern and Nyx could tell he didn't want a run around answer.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, "We are still here…the princess didn't want to leave and was pretty-"

"I told you to take her out of here even if she denied it!" his voice was booming over the phone, Nyx had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Look Luna wanted to stay here, she was tired of running and we kinda made it…impossible for the empire to find her." Nyx wasn't sure how he was going to tell his boss that he not only cut Luna's hair but let her dye it too.

They were arguing on the phone about Luna, the boss didn't seem to like the idea at all, no matter how many times Nyx tried to explain the situation he still didn't tell him about the hair dye and cut.

Luna awoke to Nyx yelling at something in the kitchen, she rolled out of bed and walked towards the noise, when she found him he was on the phone talking very loudly. He was leaning against the counter with his arm under him for support and the other hand was holding the phone to his ear. She came up from behind him and hugged his waist.

Nyx felt Luna snuggle into him, he almost let out a purr but the last thing he needed was Boss to figure out what they were especially now. "Look Boss she is fine, I promise…yes the princess is fine…no I don't think taking a picture of her is safe and I will not send it. Sure you can call me over protective." Nyx hung his head, this conversation was getting tiring.

"Well then I am coming over there to check on her myself. I will be there by ten. Goodbye." Boss hung up the phone.

"BOSS! Boss! Oh great…Luna you got to change and I have to fix this house up." He started to move around the kitchen and clean things, moving dishes and appliances.

Luna looked at him, "what's going on Nyx? What's wrong?" she asked as she slipped around the counter and grabbed his hands.

Nyx froze and looked at her, he sighed, "look my boss is coming over to check on you and I just want to make it look like I take care of you and not just leave you here to your own device." He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs, "but most of all we can't be lovey dovey around him, if he knew I liked you the way I do he would kill me." He lean down and kissed her forehead.

Luna walked into him and hugged his waist, "Ok but I want you to stay close to me, I know that you know this man but I would rather you be by my side ok." She tilted her chin up to look at him

"Oh course, Ill be right by your side." He looked at her and smiled.

Luna got up on her tippy toes and kissed Nyx, it was still her favorite thing to do, Nyx kissed her back and held her gently in place, his hand slide along her spine causing Luna to go weak in the knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. He grabbed her butt and lifted her onto the counter, Luna yelped at the motion and fell into Nyx.

"Wh-what are you doing…" she asked as she gripped his neck tighter.

Nyx only laughed, "Don't tell me that was the first time you had your butt touched?" he kept laughing until Luna turned bright red and hid her face in his shoulder. "Really? No one has ever…wow I'm a lot of firsts you aren't I?" he kissed her neck

"Yes you are," she kept her face hidden, it wasn't like it hurt but the feeling and sensation that went through her was weird. She wanted him to keep going she liked when he touched her, she felt so strange, she gripped him harder.

Nyx wheezed, "L-Luna! I-I-Can't…Breath!" he was tapping on her shoulder to get her to stop squeezing is neck.

She lifted her head and let go when see saw Nyx changing colors, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry Nyx."

Nyx was having a coughing fit as he bend over the counter to catch his breath, he placed one hand on Luna's knee, "I'm fine…totally fine don't worry." He tapped her knee softly as he continued to gather his breath.

Luna rubbed his back as he laid on the counter, she didn't know if he just wanted to lay on the counter or if he started to lay on the counter because she was rubbing his back. She didn't mind either way she looked around the room, their living room was coming together, they had a couch and a nice chair now, a wooden tv stand-they just needed the tv. They changed the curtains out, Luna painted the walls a warm cinnamon color, she remembered arguing with Nyx over the color and remembered how mad he got when she bopped some paint on his nose. She looked at the clocked and realized something, "Nyx when did your boss say he was coming over?"

As if he was sleeping, Nyx groaned at the fact he had to get up, "Ten, why?" he stood up and stretched out his back.

"Because that clock is 5 minutes slow, its 9:50" Luna said, she told Nyx about the clock before but he didn't have time to fix it, ironic.

Nyx looked at the clock then to her and then to the room behind her, "Oh for the love of everything Eos!" He ran around the room picking up clothes, dishes, straightening up pillows, throwing clothes in the hamper-which Luna said they needed-and as he did that simultaneously changed into new clothes. He grabbed his Glaive uniform and threw it on, strapping the holsters in place and taking the daggers of the counter top, sliding them into their places.

He started to head to Luna's room, "wait Nyx," she rushed over to him and pulled his arm, "If your boss shows up and your in my room cleaning that would be a good sight, let me clean the room and change ok. You stay out here and keep watch." She leaned up and kissed him.

Before he could kiss her back she was already inside her room and had the door shut, he almost opened to door to get his kiss but the front door was being pounded into oblivion again. Nyx walked to the door and peeked outside to see his boss standing there, right on time Nyx thought, opening the door he greeted his boss with a smile, "Hey Boss, come right in." he held his hand out and bowed as his boss walked into the house. Shutting the door behind him, "make yourself at home."

"Where is she?" he crossed his arms over his chest, the normal pose as Nyx liked to call it.

Nyx gestured to Luna's door, "she is changing, and said she would be right out. Can I get you anything to drink?" he walked around the counter to grab a glass for himself.

"Water is fine, you wear that uniform often around here? I can't imagine you wore it when Nifliheim came to your door." He looked around the room at the various pieces of furniture and the warm colors on the walls.

Nyx shook his head and handed him the glass of water, "No, I wore it today just for you and just in case anything happened. Like to be prepared you know." Nyx sank into the bar stool that was next to him, he felt like such a child with Boss, it wasn't that Boss treated him like one but the authority he had was dominating.

Boss snickered, "just in case huh, in case I turned out to be the enemy? I thought you knew me better than that." He leaned against the couch.

Nyx looked up at him, "Ha easy old man I was just kidding, I wanted to impress you and keep an image up." Leaning his elbows on the counter he relaxed a little.

Luna's door cracked open and she waved at Nyx to come to here, he got up and moved towards the door, Luna whispered at him, "I need help with something come in here."

Nyx looked over his shoulder, "Hold on Boss she needs help with something, be right back." He nodded at Nyx.

Shutting the door behind him he looked at Luna, she was holding her dress up in the front and her other hand was holding the back together. "My zipper got stuck and I cant get it unstuck. Help me." She hopped around so her back was facing him.

He looked at the material and sure enough the zipper was snagged, he grabbed the fabric in his hands and pulled up gently on the zipper, a few tugs and it went up. He finished zipping her up and he felt her let go of the fabric, smoothing out her dress. He leaned down and kissed her back softly.

Luna jump when Nyx's lips made contact with her exposed back, her body warmed, she spun around and he kissed her first this time, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her close. Luna melted into him and his kiss, she didn't want to have her dress on, it clung to tight around her skin, she wanted her pants and she wanted Nyx to be holding her.

He broke the kiss first and Luna fought to keep it going, his lips brushed her cheek, "we need to hurry up and get out there or he will get suspicious but trust me I would rather keep going too." He whispered.

Luna reluctantly pulled herself away and straightens her dress out. She walked to the door with Nyx close behind her; she wanted to hold his hand but decided that it would be best to wait. Opening the door she saw a older man sitting on the edge of their couch, he was old but strong, Luna could tell at some point he was a fighter. His face was sunken in slightly with age; soft wrinkles lined his cheeks, his eyes were still young though, gazing at her as she entered into the room.

"Good day sir, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Nyx has told me a lot about you. I hope you are most comfortable right now." She did her best impression of the royal formalities, she bowed to him and before she could fully look up Boss was in front of her holding her hands.

"Oh princess! Oh my princess you are alive! But what happened to you? Your hair, the color, the cut…"He drifted his eyes towards Nyx, giving him a scowl. "Princess you must leave, I know Nifliheim is gone now but they will return and who knows when that will be, I asked your bodyguard-"

"Nyx, his name is Nyx and I know. He told me to leave but I demanded that I stay I am tired of running. I simply want to relax for a moment and not have to be dragged over all of Eos. So if your plea was to come here and whisk me away I am afraid you have come a long way for nothing. " she didn't mean for it to come out harsh but she was not leaving.

Nyx chuckled to himself, "Boss just a word from the wise when this princess says she wants to do something just let her do it. The word 'no' means nothing to her, trust me on that one." He said, Luna looked back at him and gave him a smirk.

Boss looked back and forth at them, it seemed so odd that they got along so well. The usual bodyguard never speaks out of turn to the princess or not about her anyway, "Princess…please I just want to see you safe. I cant bear to see another royals funeral."

Luna simply smiled, "Nyx will protect me. I can also protect myself thank you very much. Speaking of which, Nyx I would like you to teach me how to properly use a dagger or sword."

Nyx and Boss' eyes went wide with shock, "Um…sure thing Lu-Princess. It would be my honor to teach you how to use a dagger." Nyx bowed. He almost slipped up on what he called her.

Boss tapped his foot impatiently, something was up and he knew it, he just had to get to the bottom of it, "alright you two what is going on? Something is up, no bodyguard acts this way with royalty and a princess doesn't ask a bodyguard for sword lessons, now out with it." he said, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Luna came up next to Nyx and grabbed his arm, she looked up at him, he looked at her and nodded his head. She took it as a sign he wanted her to talk, it made sense for her to explain, since it was partly her fault, "Well you see…me and Nyx have fallen in love with each other and we are trying to figure out what it all means, I suppose." she looped her arm around his arm.

"To put is simple Boss we want to get to know each other more, we do love each other but-I know its a stretch for me but I am will to try if Luna is. I know-"

"Princess you are suppose to marry prince Noctis or have you forgotten?" Boss said

Luna looked down and felt a arrow go through her heart, "I know but…I-I can't do it. I know I am suppose to marry Noctis but it feels wrong now, I can't explain it…" she squeezed Nyx's arm

"Princess please, this is for the good of Tenebrae, you of all people should know that, please stop this and you should have taken her away from here to somewhere safe." Boss was yelling at them

Luna felt warm tears form in her eyes, this was the very reason she was running away from her duty, she hated that people forced things on her, but she did know the prophecy and that the King and Oracle were better together. "I understand my duty quite well thank you sir but I would wish to be my own person. I know the prophecy and I will still go through with meeting Noctis but I can't marry him, the treaty never went through. I will not be a bargaining chip in this war, that is what his majesty wanted me to be free…that is all I want." she didn't realize her voice started to grow louder and louder.

Nyx and the Boss looked at her and both were shocked at her, Nyx felt his heart swell for her, he looked over at his Boss, "Sir, I think you have to leave, please." he let go of Luna and walked over to his boss grabbing his arm and leading him to the door.

"Let me go kid, she needs to know what is going on-" Nyx opened the door and lead him outside, letting go of his arm, "Move kid she needs this-"

Nyx put his hand up to stop him, "Sir your right but she needs this more, you don't know what she faced in Insomnia. I asked her where she wanted to go and she said here. I am following her direct order and I will take her to Atlissa but only when she is ready, Im not going to cage her like a bird like some many other people have. I know the risks and I will get her to safety." He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

Boss stood straight and leaned back a bit, "I see…I didn't think Insomnia took that kind of toll on her…"

"Sir she just needs to breath, just for a little longer, I almost got her happy and feeling like she could do her job again." he looked down at the ground.

"I understand, take good care of her." Boss nodded and started to make his way back to his car.

Nyx walked back into the house, closing the door behind him and looked at Luna who hadn't moved from her spot. He walked over to her, he lifted her chin with his hand, her eyes were red and puffy. "Luna…are you ok?" he smoothed her hair.

Luna wrapped her arms around his waist and let out her tears, she cried louder than she had in years, it felt good to cry. It felt like she was holding in all the sadness, the loss of her mother, the loss of her Kingdom, the loss of King Regis and everything that has happened. She never had time to cry to let it out of her system and just be a person.

Nyx smoothed her hair out, he didn't know what to tell her, what to say to calm her down and he sure didn't know how he was gonna take her to Altissa. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Luna…can I tell you something? You can just nod or shake your head to answer you don't have to talk ok."

She nodded her head, brushing her head against his chest, still crying. She gripped the back of his shirt fabric and pulled it tightly between her fingers.

Kissing the top of her head again, "Luna, I just want you to know that what ever happens-from here on out-I will always be with you. I wont leave your side, I made a promise to the King to keep you safe and happy. I know that we now discovered feelings for each other but if you have to marry Noctis for any reason, I won't be mad, sure it may sting but if that happens I still wont leave your side not for anything. I will be with you till the end ok. I will never stop loving you, if you need anything I will do it for you, just say the word." he said, he was slowly rocking her back and forth.

Luna stopped crying, her heart was beating so fast and the pounding was loud in her ears. She looked up at him her eyes stained with tears, her eyes were sore and she could feel the heat rising in her body. "Nyx…I-" she stared to cry again, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Nyx leaned his forehead to hers, "Anything…" he massaged her hair

"Kiss me again…please." she looked at him with plea in her eyes. She leaned up on her tippy toes and their lops met.

Nyx kissed her, wrapping his arm around her back, gripping the fabric on the small of her back, his other hand tangled his fingers in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen their kiss. Nyx grabbed Luna and lead her to the bed. He gently laid her down and started to line kisses down her neck, making her gasp, he ran his hands down her side, making her fidget and call out his name. He kissed her collarbone and trailed kisses down the lining of her dress to her chest. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, her back arched in pleasure, he placed one hand under her back and massaged it gently.

"Nyx…NYX! Oh…goddess Nyx!" she screamed, she knew he was only kissing her but it was the best feeling she had ever had.

"Am I hurting you? I'll stop if I am. "Nyx asked breathlessly, he started at Luna, brushing the hair out of her face.

"No," she shook her head, "I am sorry, I just needed that. I know that is selfish-"

Nyx interrupted her with a kiss, he broke free and walked into the other room, he racked his hands through his hair, he took off his glaive uniform and laid the daggers on the counter. He threw some sweatpants on and walked back into Luna room. He leaned against the door frame and watched her as she laid in bed. He walked over to her and laid on the bed next to her.

She stirred and curled up next to him, "Thank you Nyx, for everything, I want you to know I appreciate you taking such good care of me and letting me be my own person. As for what happens in the future, I would like you to stay with me-I want you there for when I figure it out, will you please do that for me?" she laid her head against his chest.

Nyx laced his fingers with hers, "I'll never leave you, ever, Ill be by your side for as long as you want me." he kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Luna closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, her and Nyx fell asleep in each others arms. She never wanted him to leave, he was becoming such a solid rock for her to lean on and someone she could trust very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luna woke up earlier than she normally did in the morning, she looked around the room to make sure she was still in the house and looked over at Nyx. He was snoring lightly, she never saw him sleep, he was always up before she could watch him and he was so cute when he slept. Luna laid back down quietly and watched as his chest rose and fell. The relaxed nature of his body was stunning, she had never seen him so relaxed before, lifting her hand she gently stroked his face feeling the stubble of his beard tickle her fingers. She brushed his hair with her nails and the soft texture surprised her, his hair was so soft, softer than hers. She continued to play with it when he moaned, she stopped moving, then his big arm came around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He laid a kiss on her forehead, "Mmm, good morning to you too. Why are you up so early?" he asked, his voice was groggy and he was still half asleep.

Luna snuggled into him, "I am not sure, I just woke up and I feel pretty good this morning." she stared at his features, she noticed the faint white scars that lined his neck, chest and face. She traced her finger along the vein of one and Nyx's hand brushed hers.

"They are the effects of the Kings magic, it took a toll on our bodies, it hurt like crazy at first but then I stopped feeling the pain. They are all I have left to remember what he did for me and what I did for Insomnia…" he said as he rested his head against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling

"And for me…some of these scares are for me too-Nyx do you think that maybe I could…I don't know…Join-"

"Do you want to go into town? We haven't been shopping in a while and I got an urge to get out of this house, I also promised I'd let you out. So how about it? I'll buy you some ice cream." he looked over at her and smiled.

Luna could swear he reads minds, she let out a squeal and hugged him, "Yes! Yes!" she sat up in the bed, "I have to get ready! YES!" she rolled out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and getting the shower started. She had been waiting so long for this.

Nyx laid in the bed unsure of what just happened to him, Luna was squealing like a school girl and then rolled out of bed before noon. Today was going to be an interesting day for sure. He rolled himself out of bed and headed into the living room where his actual room was. He looked through his clothes, finding a nice shirt, a nice pair of jeans, throwing his boots on he started to get ready for the day and it hit him, this is like date. He was taking Luna out for a date, his face reddened as he laced his shoes up but what if it wasn't a date-no it was just two people who really like each other…going out and having fun.

"Dang it! It is a date…" he said out loud to himself.

Luna exited the bathroom after getting her hair dry, she walked to her closet and looked through the clothes, she took out a pair of jean capri's, a soft pink blouse and a light jacket. Throwing her clothes on and then her shoes she headed into the living room to find Nyx. When she walked through the door she found him leaning against the counter with his tablet, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a bomber jacket, loose fitting jeans and his famous Glaive boots. She never saw him so casual before, he looked almost human and not like a solider.

Nyx looked over and saw her standing next to him, she looked beautiful, the soft pink brought out her blue eyes and that black raven hair stuck out even more. He swallowed hard and kept his thoughts to a minimum, they were going to have a nice day today, no screw ups and no showing out. "Are you ready to go?" he asked

Luna nodded and smiled at him, it melted Nyx's heart, "So where are we going first?" she was practically bouncing up and down. She hadn't been this excited in a long time.

Nyx looked down at his tablet, "well, I was thinking breakfast and there is a place in town I always wanted to try, what do you think?" he looked over at her and smiled.

"That sounds wonderful! I am starving." she said and walked over to him, looping her arm around his and dragging him to the door.

"Woah woah, hold on let me get the keys or we aren't going anywhere." he laughed, he let go of Luna and went to grab the keys. Walking back to her and continued out the door.

—-

Breakfast was amazing, Luna hadn't tasted food that good in a long time, the pancakes were fluffy and everything smelt so good. It was amazing to be outside again and interacting with people. She talked to the waitress and anyone who walked by. Nyx laughed at her when someone passed by with a dog and she almost ran into a pole because she was so fixed on it. She laughed at him though when he started to flirt with the waitress and she told him she was married. Nyx and her were out shopping at the store now to get some food. The whole place smelled so good, everything had a different aroma and it all looked good.

Luna had never gone shopping for food before, since she lived in the palace it was done for her and it was all prepared for her. They walked down the various aisles looking at all different food. Nyx would point out things about them, what to make with them, what was good to eat with them and other information. They past the dessert aisle and Luna dragged him down it, she wanted to buy every kind of chocolate.

"Can I have both?" she asked as she held up two chocolate bars, one was milk chocolate and the other was white.

Nyx laughed, she was so cute, it was like being with a little kid but a much cuter, hotter and way sexier kid. "I don't see why not, whatever you don't finish I will eat. Hey, look at that, I haven't seen this stuff in forever." Nyx picked up a box of Caramel Smoothers, they were a sweet caramel candy with milk chocolate and white chocolate swirled in, it was soft and they melted in your mouth. "I haven't seen these since I was a kid, I wonder if they taste the same."

Luna looked over at the box in his hand, "What are those?" she pulled the box towards her so she could read the label, "Caramel Smoothers…huh, what do they taste like?" she asked

"You have never had caramel? Ok we are getting these too." He threw the box in the cart.

Luna smiled, "I cant wait to try all of this cool stuff. So after this what are we going to do?" she walked along with Nyx down more aisles then they headed to the checkout.

"Well, I was going to give you a tour of the town, show you where some stores were, the park and where I work." he said as they stood in line.

Luna looked down at the floor, "Do you think Boss will let you have your job back after the way I spoke to him?" she squeezed his arm

Nyx wanted to hold her hand but knew that was probably a bad idea right now, he did look at her, "Oh I don't think he could be mad at you and besides I think he still needs me." he flaunted a smile at her.

Luna smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder, "So what is this thing?" She looked the strange device that people were putting their food on.

"Its a conveyor belt, it sends the food and stuff to her, she scans them and then bags them. This is your first time here isn't it?" he smiled at her.

Luna blushed, "Yes, you seem to be a lot of first for me huh? I hope you aren't annoyed." she looked at the machine called the conveyor belt.

Nyx laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Nah, its rather cute. Besides I quiet enjoy being the smart one for a change." he winked at her.

Luna shoved him a little and laughed, "You are something else but thank you. Everyone else would have been mad or gotten annoyed with me. Oh! Can I help?" Luna asked as Nyx started to put things on the table.

"Oh sure, just lay things on the belt and it will start moving when its suppose to. Hi." he nodded at the lady behind the counter. She nodded back and smiled.

The lady and Nyx were having a small conversation but she laughed at everything he said and he chuckled as somethings. Luna wasn't sure why but she didn't like that the girl kept leaning forward and tilting her self to Nyx, it made her insides burn. She watched as the girl finished the order and handed a piece of paper to Nyx, she smiled and told him to have a good day but it was WAY to friendly. Luna heard the way she said it to the person before them and it wasn't nearly as nice.

Outside the store Nyx and Luna walked in slience, when they got to the car they started to load it with groceries. Luna walked to the passenger side and got in, strapping herself in she stared out the window. That burning feeling wasn't going away, it was getting worse and she was getting mad at some girl she didn't even know. Why was she getting all defensive about Nyx, her brain felt fuzzy and the burning sensation wouldn't go away. She hear Nyx get in the car and start it up. She continued to stare out the window and tried not to look at him.

"Whats wrong? You seem a little on edge, more so you are radiating with anger and your magic aura is showing." he leaned on the wheel and started at her.

Luna froze, was her magic showing, did she let her emotions run that far, she thought she had it under control, "I am not mad…edge…I'm fine!" she sat back in the seat and folded her arms.

Nyx sighed and started to drive the car away. He drove down the dusty road and pulled into a forest preserve that was part of the park. He found a hidden spot that no one could see them in case something happened. He parked the car and undid his seatbelt, turned to Luna, "Look I don't know what is wrong but you have to tell me…I can't read minds." he sat there waiting for her to answer.

Luna turned a little and looked at him from over her shoulder, "Who was she? Do you like her? she seemed to like you a lot." she said, her mind was racing for an answer.

Nyx stared at her, dumbfounded, he laughed "Luna, you really think I liked that girl? Her? Over you, really? I have never met a girl like you; ever, your strong, independent, brave and have a sense of duty that rivals a-a Glaive. Your beautiful but fierce, daring but smart, strong but delicate and all at the same time. Your amazing, you truly were made to be a queen, I am so happy that I got to know you for you and the quirky sides of you. Your funny Luna, cute, adorable and a bit naive at some things but thats what makes you-you." before Nyx's mind had time to register what he said Luna's face was turning bright red, "I mean…I don't…like her at all…" he swallowed and felt his temperature rise

Luna turned completely in her seat to look at him, he face was red hot, "You-you really think that highly and much of me? There is something I haven't told you Nyx…I apologize," she ran her hand through her hair, the black strands fell in front of her face, "I am not only the princess of Tenebrae but also the Oracle." she watched his face go from concerned to confusion.

"Wait the Oracle as in the person who predicts the future? What kind of Oracle are you? Are you ok though…does being the Oracle hurt you or something?" he asked, he felt himself getting slightly concerned for her.

Luna shook her head, "As the Oracle I communicate with the gods and I help prevent an event that lies in the future. I am the youngest Oracle in history and I take my role with great pride, I also have a duty to protect Noctis and I am in no pain either. I haven't told anyone that except royalty or my guards." she took his hand in hers, he returned the affection with squeezing her hand.

"Luna, thanks for telling me, guess now I have to really protect you huh? So what would you like-"

"I am still mad about that girl though…" she interrupted him

Nyx dropped his head, "Luna! I told you I don't like her, what do I have to do to prove that to you?" he looked over at her.

She leaned in towards him, still holding his hand, "I want you to kiss me and if we can-well for the time being…can we be-um…boyfriend and girlfriend? I never had one before-a boyfriend and I would like to know what its like…please." she blushed and looked down at the leather armrest.

Nyx felt his face getting warm, he leaned in and kisses Luna, she kissed him back. She wrapped her fingers through his hair and playfully bit his bottom lip, making him moan softly, he brushed his thumb along her jawline. Luna moved forward unknowingly and forced Nyx to lean back against the window, she was sprawled over the middle armrest, she released his hand and used it to support herself as she leaned closer to Nyx.

His whole body was about to betray him, her chest rubbed against his and her hand ran down his side making him jump. The car window was starting to fog from their body heat, he broke the kiss first and both of them started to pant, forgetting to breath was an issue. He ran his hand through his hair and sweat rolled down his back. This wasn't how he expected today to go but he wasn't complaining. Luna was still hovering over him when he made eye contact with her.

"Luna, I think-" he heard thunder crack from outside and rain started to pelt down, "We should get home and get you something to eat…we can finish this session at home where there is more room." he winked at her.

She felt her whole face turn bright red, she sat back in her seat as Nyx started to pull away from the parking spot. As he turned back onto the street he grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips kissed the back of her hand and held onto it as he drove. Luna smiled as she laced her fingers with his. This moment was perfect and the soft sound of rain was making her very sleepy.

Once they got home it seemed to start raining harder, they managed to get all the food and supplies in before it got to bad. Nyx said he would start dinner and that she should get changed before she got sick. Luna walked into the bedroom and picked out some pjs but before she put them on she decided to take a bath.

The water was so warm, it felt wonderful to her aching body, she submerged herself further into the tub where only her nose and eyes were left untouched by water. The warmth seemed to engulf her as all the stress and tension was drained out of her. Her mind was going blank as she relaxed, a small knock came from the door breaking the silence in the room, "Yes?" she said as she sat up in the tub.

"Luna, I just wanted to make sure you were ok…um dinner will be ready pretty soon ok…" Nyx said from behind the door.

Luna giggled, she could only imagine what his face looked like, "Ok, I will be out soon. Thank you." she said, she went on to finish her bath because when he mentioned dinner her stomach started to growl.

Nyx walked back into the kitchen, his mind was racing, all he could think about was her and it was driving him crazy. First they go on a date, then she asks to be boyfriend and girlfriend and now a bath! He couldn't take much more of this or he was going to snap. He kept dinner from burning but right as he turned off the stove a loud banging noise came from the front door.

Nyx went ridged, it was storming very bad outside so who could be at the door…he ran inside the bedroom and knocked on Luna's bathroom door, she opened it slightly, "Stay here, someones at the door, don't come out until I say ok?"

"Ok, be careful Nyx…please." she opened the door a little more to see his face. He leaned in and kissed her before nodding and walking off.

Nyx grabbed his daggers and made his way to the door, the pounding was getting louder and his heart was beating out of his chest. Who was it, why were they here, what did they want, all these questions and more ran through his head. He grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it, opening the door he peered around and saw someone he wasn't expecting.

Nyx's jaw dropped, standing in front of him was…

"Libertus?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Libertus?" Nyx stood in the door looking face to face with his best friend, he looked the same as he always did minus the bandage that was on his foot, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Libertus chuckled, "well if you don't mind I'd like to come in first, I'm getting poured on and second I am starving." He walked into the house; Nyx sidestepped out of his way.

Shutting the door behind him, "So how did you find me? I mean I'm glad to see you bud but-uh…" Nyx watched Libertus, he was looking around the room as if he was searching for something. "Oh! Crap! Luna, Luna" he opened the bedroom door, "You can come out its Libertus." He heard his friend laughing in the background.

"How do you forget about a princess? Your both in the same house?" he laughed; he took a seat at the counter.

Nyx walked over to him, "well I didn't know who was at the door so I had her stay in her room and I told her I would come get her when it was safe. Needless to say I wasn't expecting you. So do you still eat everything?" Nyx asked as he continued cooking dinner

Libertus leaned on the counter top, "Of course! Hey, are those what I think they are?" he pointed at the Caramel Smoothers Nyx bought.

"Yep! I haven't tried them yet, so I have no idea if they taste the same as they did when we were kids." Those memories came flooding back to Nyx, those long days in school, fun nights at the bar and his family.

"Well I will tell your right now they do taste the same." Libertus said as he chewed on the caramel candy.

Nyx looked over at him, "Hey, save one for me and Luna ok. She hasn't had caramel before and I want her to try one." He smiled

Libertus chocked on the candy, "two questions," he coughed, "One how has she gone her whole life and not had one? And two why are you smiling like that? What happened between you two?" He watched Nyx look over at him and then dart his eyes away. "Nyx you better tell me or so help me-"

"Me and Luna…are kind of…I don't know a thing. She asked me to be her boyfriend and to be honest I like her a lot. That's what happened between us." He looked at Libertus whose mouth was hanging open, Nyx looked back at the food.

Libertus got up and walked over to Nyx, who turned around in enough time to see Libertus smack him across the shoulder, "You idiot! You little idiot! How and why!? You she picked you?" he asked

Nyx held his shoulder, "Yeah and dang that hurt, guess you breaking your foot didn't slow you down with staying strong did it? I am not sure why but come on, I'm the most handsome devil there is out there." Libertus rolled his eyes at him

"He is also the sweetest and most loyal person I have ever met too." Luna added as she walked into the room. She was wearing her sweatpants and shirt. She couldn't help but smile at Nyx.

Libertus looked at the two of them, he wrapped his arm around Nyx's neck and pulled him close, "Ok hero, you hurt her and Ill have to kill you myself." He said smiling at his best friend as he squeezed him.

"What! Now why would I go and do that? Since when did you become her big brother?" He hit Libertus back and the two of them started to laugh.

Libertus let of go of Nyx and walked over to Luna, who surprising was a lot smaller than he thought, "well starting today! I'm Luna's big brother and I'm going to help protect her. Mostly from you." He laughed at the last part.

"Very funny Lib, but how did you find us? You never answered and now I am concerned." Nyx leaned on the counter.

Libertus stopped laughing and got serious, which he hated to do, he didn't like all this tension, "Well you should be somewhat worried, I got a hold of contact that told me the Nifs were snooping around this town, a lot. Also they seemed to be interested in a certain guy, the description matched you perfect Nyx. I had to come and see for myself, sure enough it was you."

"So they were more persistent than I thought. Well, that blows but I guess we should think about-"

"NO! Don't say it, not yet…" Luna interrupted; she shook her head at the idea of leaving.

Libertus looked at Nyx, who just shook his head at him, Libertus kept his mouth shut for this one.

"Luna, if they are suspicious right now that wont stop them from coming back later. I know you don't want to leave but we have to go and we don't have to go to Altissa right away, we can tour around Eos first." He said, leaning against the counter.

"Nyx…" Libertus whispered out, he walked over and grabbed him by the arm, "What the heck are you thinking? We need to get her to the prince…" he whispered

Nyx leaned over to him, "I know I know, but listen I have been letting her do her thing this whole time and I have been getting really close to getting her out of here. The situation now just makes it a little harder but trust me please."

Libertus sighed and let go of Nyx, he nodded and they both looked back at Luna who was staring at them.

"Do you promise that we won't go to Altissa first?" she asked, more to Nyx than Libertus.

Nyx smiled and threw his hands in a shrug, "Have I ever made you do anything you didn't want to do? I promise Luna, you're the boss and I will go wherever you want to go. That goes for Libertus too, right Lib?" he looked at his best friend

"You got my vote, besides Nyx needs all the help he can get and I still have to protect you from him." He winked at Luna and Nyx shoved him.

Luna smiled, "Well then I suppose it would be the best course of action so I wouldn't mind leaving but…can we please just have one more day here? So I can pack and get things for the trip?" she walked over to Nyx and laced her hands in his.

He looked over at Libertus who was hiding a smile, and then at Luna, "I think we can muster one more day for you but just day ok." He said, her smile made Nyx smile and the urge to kiss her was extremely hard for him to keep down.

Luna however didn't think about it or cared if Libertus saw she leaned up and kissed Nyx on the cheek before bouncing towards the couch. "Can we eat soon? I am starving."

Nyx got snapped out of his trance, "Oh crap the food."

The rest of the night was laughing and storytelling, Libertus had tons of stories about Nyx. Like the time he tried to perm his hair, almost set his house on fire because he left the stove on with food cooking too long, almost shaved Libertus eyebrows off, broke his foot on the bridge because of a dare and how he got kicked out of a bar for being too drunk. Nyx kept saying some of the stuff wasn't true but Luna wasn't completely convinced, though Nyx had stories about Libertus, the time someone dared him to kiss a girl, he almost got grounded for a year because he was late coming home, how he tried to make a tire swing in his backyard but they couldn't get it in the tree, he got his tongue stuck to a frozen pole-another dare and Nyx couldn't emphases enough how many times he saved Libertus' butt. The two best friends laughed so hard their sides hurt and Luna couldn't help but laugh with them.

"We had some good times didn't we? I miss those simple days, just you, our buds and me. The bar and no worries." Libertus said as he sunk into the chair

Nyx sat back into the couch, "yeah, those were fun days. Once this whole war thing is over we gotta set up another bar. Retire from the solider life. What do ya say?" he looked over at Libertus

"I'd say that sounds like a plan to me. You just have to survive that long hero!" he chuckled

Nyx smiled, "Oh I think I can do that. How are you doing?" he directed the question to Luna who was looking sleepy while she sat on the couch next to him.

She looked up at him, "I am fine, sleepy but fine." She curled up next to him and wrapped her arm around his. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to drift off into sleep.

Nyx chuckled, "So what is new on the front?" he needed some answers and he was sure Libertus had some stashed away.

"Well, I think the Nif's are planning something for the prince but I am not sure what it is. It doesn't look good but I don't have all the information." He sat up, "She is cute when she sleeps, kinda reminds me of Crowe." He smiled then it faded at the harsh memories that poured in.

Nyx looked at his friend, "Libertus, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you, more than I was…I knew how much Crowe meant to you. I shut you out and I should have checked on you made sure there something I could have done. I'm sorry…" he hung his head, that was a pain that hung deep in Nyx's heart, he wished he could have done more for his friend.

Libertus chuckled, "Don't beat yourself up Nyx, you were right though, it wasn't Luics that killed Crowe, nope. Not the King, not the soldiers but I know who now…"

"You do? How? Who killed Crowe?"Nyx tried to keep his voice light and not wake up Luna.

Libertus swallowed hard, that hadn't been a fun night for him, "After I got you two out of the city I intercepted another transmission on walkie and it was Luche's voice and he was talking to someone and they mentioned something about Crowe…" He looked down at the floor; he felt Nyx lay his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Libertus…I thought he died in the raid when we went in to save Luna. Do you have anything left from her?" he asked

Libertus shook his head, "No, after I heard the conversation on the walkie I booked it out of town, I didn't have time to go back and get something." He sighed

Nyx got up from the couch and walked over to his closet, finding his Glaive jacket he dug around in the pockets until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to Libertus, "here, Crowe's watch-it's a little beat up but still works. It was the key to finding Luna and I kept it all this time. Forgot I had it really but you can keep it." He sat back down on the couch and Luna resumed cuddling his arm.

Libertus held the watch in his hand a warm flow of tears ran down his face, he hated that he was crying in front of Nyx but for this one time he didn't care. He finally had something of Crowe's that he could treasure, a keepsake, "T-Thanks bud…this means a lot. You sure you don't want it?" He looked up at Nyx who was also fighting the urge not to cry.

"Yeah…" Nyx said as he tried to fight back the tears that were rolling down his face.

Both boys sat in silence for the next hour, not saying anything but staring into space. Nyx thought back on when he first met Crowe, how she hated him and thought he was a pompous jerk. It wasn't until he mentioned that silly cartoon show his sister use to watch that they became good friends. He remembered how pretty she looked the day she left to get Luna, how he wished he could go back in time and stop her. Libertus sat deep in his seat, his head resting against the back of the chair, the memories of Crowe came flooding back all at once, he missed her but somehow he knew she had to be in some better place. Not this crazy world, no more pain and no more agony.

Nyx broke the silence first, "Look…Libertus if you want, you don't have to come with me and Luna. You can go and start a new life somewhere. I don't want to drag you with me into all this because I have a promise to keep to his majesty and Luna." He was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees and eyes to the floor.

Libertus chuckled, "No bloody way your getting rid of me, I want to help, Crowe would have wanted me to do that much and besides I have to knock Luche in his perfect teeth for what he did to her. I will probably be able to move on if I get to do that. So your stuck with me hero!"

Nyx got up from the couch and stood in front of Libertus, "C'mere," Libertus stood up and Nyx hugged him, "Thanks man, I appreciate it, I promise I'll get us all out of this mess and then we can go back to living normal lives. Maybe even open that bar." He tapped Libertus back.

Libertus hugged him back, "I should be the one thanking you, I still owe you for everything you did in the past, they least I could do is this. I'll fight with you till the end. For Hearth and Home, right?"

"For Hearth and Home." The two of them clasped their hands together and the pact was made. "Now lets get some sleep, Luna has tons go luggage and we will probably break our backs getting it into the car." He chuckled, lifting her off the couch he started to head to her room.

"You really like her a lot don't you? What happens when we meet up with the prince?" Libertus asked

Nyx looked down at her then over his shoulder, "I'm going to let her decide, I will follow her wherever she goes and whatever decision she makes I will be ok with. Honest." He said and continued to walk through her door into the room.

Libertus chucked, "That sounds like the Nyx I know. Good luck mate, your gonna need it." He said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nothing could prepare the boys for Luna's packing skills, she somehow packed the whole house into only fifteen bags and that mostly consisted of her stuff. Nyx looked down at his only bag, which held everything he had left from his past and then at Libertus', which was smaller than his, they each only had one bag to their name.

Before they started to pack the tiny Audi to the gills with bags and themselves they headed into town to gather some supplies and also throw the house back on the market. They split up so they could divide and conquer, Nyx went to the restate place while Libertus and Luna went shopping.

"So why did you pick him? Did he…I don't know make you?" Libertus asked as he and Luna walked down the various aisles, which she insisted they do.

Luna looked at the different types of fruit in front of her, picking up some and throwing into a bag, "No, he was very sweet and well I just liked him. He only did the natural things, protect me and made sure I was safe. Sure he left me in the house longer than he wanted but I couldn't blame him. We didn't know the Empire was so hot on our trails." She continued to look at the food in front of her.

Libertus smirked, "So the hair thing…was that his idea too? I mean it looks good on you but um…you know…just different" he blushed as Luna giggled at him.

"Actually, the hair dye and color was my idea, Nyx was completely against the idea. He only let me do it because I insisted and wanted to help in any way I could." She smiled at him and kept walking down the aisles.

He stood there slightly dumbfounded, it was her idea…"You even cut it yourself too? Cause you did a great job with it, its all even" he said as he caught up with her in the next aisle.

She was looking at some cookies, they were a mix of vanilla and chocolate but they had cinnamon dusted on them, "Oh no, he cut my hair for me. I actually asked him to do it because he had such a steady hand." She picked up the box and reads the colorful letters before throwing it in the cart.

Libertus about doubled over in laugher, "Wait, wait…he cut your hair?! Seriously? Man you have him whipped. HAH!" he couldn't contain his laughter, he hadn't laughed this hard in so long and it oddly felt good. He started to cry he was laughing so hard.

Luna flushed pink at Libertus sudden outburst of laughter, she didn't know what to say, she looked around at the people passing by and turned to move down the aisle, "I don't have him whipped…what ever that means. I just asked him as a favor…nothing more." She walked along the rows and he followed, still laughing.

"What whipped means is you have wrapped around your finger and he does whatever you say. I have never known Nyx to cut a girls hair, dye it under watch or anything else. He is the "perfect" solider." He did the air quotes around perfect and grabbed something off the shelf and threw it into the cart.

Luna looked down at the handle, was he whipped, "Should I apologize? I didn't mean to do that to him, I was just trying to help and I didn't mean to hurt him." She meant it in the most sincere way; she never wanted to hurt Nyx.

"You didn't hurt me and what Libertus is referring to isn't the case but he will pick on me any chance he can get." Nyx appeared out of nowhere and walked up behind Luna.

"Dude, you cut the girls hair and let me guess you did the braid too? Though that has been your specialty right." Libertus said as he punched Nyx in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I cut her hair but she is right I did it as a favor, I didn't want to do that. But speaking of dye, we should get you some more if you continue to have black hair or if you wanna try some other color." Nyx said.

The trio finished the shopping, as they were putting the items in the car the boys noticed some strange people appear, they pretended not to notice them but they walked closer to the car.

Under his breath Libertus whispered to Nyx, "They Nifs? There is only two of 'em we could probably take 'em." He motioned to the dagger he had on his belt.

Nyx glanced back towards the figures that were still heading their way, "Well Luna is in the car, casually, we do this casually. If they turn out not to be them I would like to not cause a scene." He whispered back.

Libertus snorted, "Your starting to sound like Pelna but you're the boss. Lets get 'em." He tapped Nyx back as they shut the trunk and walked towards the figures.

"Hey there boys, couldn't help but notice you were following us, is there something you wanted to ask us?" Nyx asked as calmly as he could, the only thing he worried about more than Luna was him and Libertus' safety. They didn't have magic to get them out of this pickle.

The men looked up but to Nyx and Libertus' surprise they weren't human, they were machines, the robots eyes glowed bright red and lifted its hand up, which turned into a machine gun in an instant. The boys dodged before the first shots were fired, though the car behind them was now Swiss cheese.

The second robot launched at Libertus while the first one set its sights on Nyx. The robots fight pattern was a bit erratic, not completely smooth and they just used brut force. Nyx had his daggers pulled out, parleying the vicious grabs from the robot and occasionally shots fired from the machine gun. Nyx plunged a dagger into the arm of the robot and a squealing noise came from the metal and gears, as they ripped apart. Oil and grease spilled everywhere and the robot jerked back. Nyx slammed the other dagger into the robots neck and tried to cut as many wires as he could. The robot flared and started to throw its good arm around wildly, he dodged it skillfully and took his dagger again and slammed in into the robots neck. It wheezed but it leaned back then smashed it head into Nyx's chest and he stammered backwards.

This pain, the adrenalin, the smell of battle in the air, this is what he missed and somehow it missed him. Fighting like this again was still natural, the only thing missing was the magic and the power. Though it didn't matter, he was going to protect Luna with or without magic and he wasn't going to stop here. His chest felt like a cement block was sitting on it, he didn't have the battle gear on so it was a direct hit to his chest.

He felt winded and his vision was a little blurry from the impact but he somehow managed to dodge the attack from the robot. He moved to the side and with all the effort he had slammed both daggers into the back of the robot, causing it to make contact with the ground and its head snapped off. Its dangerous red eyes stopped glowing.

Nyx sat on the ground for a second to caught his breath and hoped his chest would stop pulsing for a couple of seconds. Though his moment was up when he heard Libertus yell at him, he turned his head towards his friend.

"Hey, you ok?" He was leaning down and hand his hand on Nyx's back.

Nyx nodded, "yeah, it just rammed its head into my chest, probably broke something but I should be ok. This is a lot harder without magic huh? Hah." He said, he was a bit breathless.

Libertus chuckled, "Yeah almost makes you feel old, hey lets get you in the car. C'mon hero." He hoisted him off the ground.

In the car Luna was on pins and needles, she watched as the boys fought the robots of gallantly. Though her heart sank when Nyx flew backwards after the robots head made contact with his chest. She screamed but held herself back from getting out of the car. Once she saw they boys coming towards her, she was shifting from side to side to figure out where Nyx was going to be.

Nyx slid into the passengers side of the car and Libertus took the drivers side. The fire of pain ran through his chest as he breathed. Each breath hurt more than the next. He felt something cool and small wrap around his hand. He looked down to see Luna's hand in his. Peering back to look at her, concern was written all over her face.

He squeezed her hand, "I'm ok Luna. I probably broke something but Ill be ok." He rested his head against the seat headrest. Libertus had started to move the car.

"We should take you to the doctor! You should have that looked at Nyx." Luna's grip tightened around his hand.

"Luna I am not going to the doctor. I'll be fine, with some rest and taking it easy." He said while not looking back at her.

She took her hand out of his, which made him look back at her and there was that fire of hers again, that lovely fire that made her glow. The same fire that gave her power and authority, not to mention to also scare the crap out of him.

"Libertus, your taking us to the hospital and that's an order!" she said with a stern voice.

"Luna…" Nyx started to say but then his chest started to burn and pulse in pain.

"Libertus?" she asked but it was more of a your-going-to-do-this-because-I-say-so tone.

"Well, sorry bud, orders are orders and I have to agree with her. You should have it looked at, because in our business there is not relaxing and quiet time. So off the hospital we go." Libertus said as he started to drive down the road.

"Fine, I'll go but not in this town, make it another town. Go to the house, get the stuff and let's get out of here. I already made arrangement for the house to be on the market." Nyx breathlessly let out.

"Of course but stop talking, your hurting yourself, let me take care of you now ok hero?" Luna teased, which got a laugh out Libertus and a soft chuckle out if Nyx.

When they got home, Luna and Libertus left Nyx in the car as they packed it, Libertus protested that Luna let him do it but she argued with him to let her help. Nyx finally rolled the window down and yelled at both of them and they worked together. Once the whole car was packed and Luna had a shield around her in the back seat of food and luggage. They set off for the next town and a hospital for Nyx.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The drive to the hospital was excruciating, Nyx's couldn't breath well, it hurt to breath and his chest started to swell on his left side. He tried to not show how much pain he was in but tiny bits came out when they hit potholes or any form of bump, tiny cries of pain. He tried to relax and sleep on the way to the hospital but it was hard to relax with the pain. Luna would ask him if he was ok from time to time and ask if he wanted water. She was so sweet and he hated to lie and tell her he wasn't in any pain but he didn't want her to worry.

"Looks like some bad news guys." Libertus said from the drivers seat.

Luna leaned forward, "What is wrong? Did something happen?" she asked, the road looked clear to her and they just stopped for gas, she wasn't entirely sure what the problem was.

"Storms coming and considering the next town is still about two hours out, I mean…we might make it. What do you think Nyx? How you feeling?" He asked as he looked over at Nyx, he was sweating and breathing hard, Libertus knew his friend was in a lot of pain but trying to hid it from Luna.

"We can keep going, if the weather holds up but don't push yourself." Nyx said, he felt his eyelids slowly slide shut. The world was blanketed in darkness as he fell asleep.

Libertus and Luna drove in silence to the hospital; it started to rain, a little which helped with the complete silence. Once they pulled into the parking lot and parked it was someone's job to wake Nyx up.

"How about you wake him up while I go and get a nurse and wheelchair? Deal?" Libertus asked Luna.

She looked at Nyx, who was sleeping peacefully in his seat, "Sure, I'll have him up when you get back." She smiled at him.

Libertus got out and ran into the building. Luna looked at Nyx, he looked so peaceful but she could see the beads of sweat that were lining his forehead. She leaned down and kisses his forehead. He stirred a little, she kissed his cheek and he smiled, she went in to kiss him when he surprised her.

"Your gonna get me in trouble." He smirked, he missed her kisses and he was rather eager to get more but the pain in his chest had a mind of its own.

She giggled, "How are you really feeling Nyx? You don't look well…don't lie to me." She leans back on her elbow, which was being supported on the middle armrest in the car. She saw him grin and then look away.

"I'll tell you but on one condition-"

Before he could finish she locked her lips with his, his whole body swelled, the pain in his chest lessened and heat flared through his veins. He kissed her back as she racked her finger through his hair, his hands her holding her sides to help support her. She separated to catch her breath but Nyx kissed down her jawline and to her neck, making Luna moan softly, he hands bracing against his shoulders.

Her whole body was on fire, his kisses were lining her skin like sparks, each one more electrifying than the next but the kisses stopped when she heard someone coming by the car. She slid back into her seat right as Libertus opened the door.

"Do I want to even know how she woke you up?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe, Nyx had the biggest grin on his face.

"If I told you, you would be jealous and probably never leave us in the car again. I behaved but could you get me in to see this doctor, please, the pain is getting worse." Nyx asked, his little make-out session with Luna numbed the pain slightly but it came back with a fiercer bite.

Luna was outside of the car when a pretty nurse came by with a wheelchair. She had medium length hair, it curled at the bottom and it was half up. She had a slender build but she was pretty. Luna all of a sudden felt very not pretty, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, parts of her braid were undone and smaller amounts were falling down. Her face was red and puffy, she looked at her build, and she was smaller than normal because of the situation they were in.

The nurse helped Nyx into the wheelchair and started to lead him away. Luna and Libertus followed. Once they admitted him into the room, the doctor wanted X-rays right away on Nyx's chest. The same nurse came in and had a gown for him to wear, something that would make it easy for them to work with if he needed serious help. She handed him the gown and said she would be back later to check on him and get him into the X-ray room.

Luna stepped outside while Libertus helped Nyx, she found herself walking down the hallway and looking out the large window that stretched a good portion of the wall, it over looked the parking lot below. She pressed her face against the cool glass and sat on the window still. She became lost in her thoughts.

"So how upset is she? Scale 1-10?" Nyx asked Libertus as he helped him throw on this ridiculous robe. He hated hospitals more than anything but when he took his shirt off he saw the deep purple and blue mark on his chest. It made his heart stop, whatever damage was done it was bad.

Libertus looked around the room as if she was going to pop in from some hidden doorway, "With you or the nurse?" he asked back. He wasn't always the smartest person but it didn't take a genius to figure out Luna was feeling pretty down about the hot nurse.

"The nurse? What nurse?" Nyx clenched his teeth and hissed in pain when Libertus laid him on the bed. Which Libertus flinched and felt sorry.

"You know, the one that is taking care of you right now, blonde, small and cute. That one." He smiled; his best friend was oblivious sometimes to things like pretty girls.

"Yeah, what about her? Why would Luna be upset about her? What did she say to you?" He was genuinely concerned about why Libertus would bring in the nurse.

Libertus scratched the back of his head, "Well…lets see, you have a pretty nurse with a good sized rack and she is taking care of the guy you like-a lot- and you have to sit by and watch. I don't know man seems pretty clear to me." He said as he stood next to Nyx's bed.

"What! Your saying Luna is jealous? Of the nurse? Oh c'mon really…Luna is way prettier. Astronomically prettier! And good rack, really? Did you lower your standards?" Nyx teased, he chuckled which cause some pain.

Libertus laughed, "No, I didn't lower my standards, she is really pretty but you somehow have to get Luna to believe you don't like the nurse." He said

"How is that? I don't even remotely like-"

"Mister Ulric are you ready? I have come to take you to the x-ray station." The nurses voice came from behind the door, it was light, soft and not too threating. She appeared in front of them and smiled.

"Yeah, um…yeah I guess I'm ready to go. Better to get it over with right?" he smiled and looked at Libertus. "Talk to her for me please." He held out his hand as the nurse got him ready to leave.

Libertus grabbed his hand, "I will, Ill make sure to talk to her. You just behave in there and get better." He squeezed his hand.

Nyx nodded as he was carted away. Libertus walked down the hall to find Luna, he saw she was leaning against the window and looking out in the horizon. He leaned against the wall in front of her, he waited for her to look up at him but she never did, she just sat there staring at the glass.

"Um…earth to Luna…You ok? Nyx just went back to the x-ray room, do you want to go back to his room and wait for him?" he looked down at her, he reached down and touched her shoulder.

She jumped and looked at him with a shocked expression, "Oh Libertus, when did you get here? How is Nyx?" she asked getting up from her seat.

He laughed to himself, "Wow, you really weren't listening to me at all, well Nyx just went back to the x-ray room and I offered to go back to the room with you." he was stilling leaning on the wall.

Luna flushed, "Oh I am so sorry, I was lost in thought. We can go back to the room and wait for him." she started to walk back towards Nyx's room.

They made it back to Nyx's room and they sat on the couch waiting for him to come back. They remained silent, Libertus would cast glances towards her and would see her phase in and out. About a half hour had past and Libertus had it with the slience.

"Look I am going insane here, please say something. What is on your mind that you are constantly coming in and out of reality?" he leaned on hand on his knee and looked at her.

She looked at him and then looked away at the floor, "Do you think Nyx likes that type of girl? Or what type of girl does he like?" she fidgeted with her fingers that sat in her lap.

Libertus laughed, he shook his head, "Really? You think Nyx likes that nurse? No, he likes you a lot and I have known him a lot longer than you and I can say without a doubt he likes you. Everything about you he likes, the independence, steady fast, knows what she wants and of course you make him smile." he smiled, "he is worried about you, all he talked about after you left or all he wanted to know was where you were at."

Libertus got up from the couch and walked around the room, Luna stared at her hands right before she could say something the door opened and the nurse came in with Nyx. She spun him around and he had his eyes closed like he was sleeping.

She locked him into place and hooked up the machines again, "There you go, back safe and sound. Just press this button if you need anything ok." she was holding a button in her hand then laid it on the bed. She left the room and shut the door behind her.

Nyx moaned and rolled around a bit then opened his eyes, "So Libertus what did she say? Is she ok?" he looked over at Libertus.

Libertus coughed and nodded his head towards where Luna was sitting on the couch. Nyx followed where he was leading him and he almost jumped off his bed and ran to her but the ice pack on his chest was the only thing keeping him on the bed.

"Luna, you ok? You seemed sad and whats wrong?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her, "I probably look pretty pathetic huh?" he shyly smiled and looked at her.

"I think you look pathetic, if its any consolation." Libertus laughed

Luna got up and walked over to Nyx, grabbing his hand, "Yeah I am, I am sorry I should have been worrying about you and thought of how you felt, you shouldn't have been worrying about me." She squeezed his hand, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Luna…Ill always worry about you but I know your a strong girl and if you were worried about that nurse, please she doesn't have anything on you. For starters, you have way better eyes, way better hair, better body in my opinion and your amazingly sweet and kind." he said with a smile only meant for her.

Luna blushed a deep red, she knew Libertus was in the room but for Nyx to make such a declaration like that, "T-thank you…I think your an amazing man Nyx Ulric, your so strong and sweet but you should be resting right now. Oh! By the way what did the doctor say about your chest?" she leaned in to take a look the blue bag that laid across his chest.

"Well they took some x-rays and are waiting for them to develop then check them for anything. He said we should have something within an hour, so yeah now we wait." he threw up his hands, he hated being here and whats worse he hated being trapped here. Luna was in big danger if anyone decided to show up.

Libertus walked over to the bed, "Well I was thinking of getting some food, the cafeteria looked promising, did you want something Nyx? Did they say you could eat normal food?" he asked, leaning down to look at his best friend.

"Food actually sounds amazing! Yes please, just get me whatever. But I have to have water though, doctors orders." Nyx said, he looked over at Libertus then Luna, he was still holding her hand.

She looked at Libertus, "I would like some too but let me go with you so you can carry it all, that way Nyx can get some rest before the doctors comes in. Is that ok with you?" she directed her question more towards Nyx.

"Yeah thats fine with me, just be careful ok, stay close to Libertus. I am just worried about what could be out there ok." he sat up a little and looked sternly at her.

Libertus started to walk out the door, saying hi to the nurse that passed by, Luna kissed Nyx, "I will be fine and I will stay close to Libertus. You rest now ok." she kissed his forehead and forced him to lay down.

She left his side and joined Libertus outside. Once they were gone and the room was quiet, Nyx sat there thinking about what the doctor could have seen, if it was bad or at least something decently good. He rolled his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, the warmth of his bed enveloped him as he sank into the darkness of sleep.

He awoke with the noise of chatter and laughter, on top of clanking glasses and occasional shouts from Libertus. He opened his eyes and blinked hard a couple of times to adjust to his surroundings. Before him stood Luna and Libertus, they had food of every kind and were trying to divide it up, Luna was acting more like a ruler now.

"Look I'm hungry and I would like not to starve. So just one bit-ouch!" Libertus held his hand that got slapped by Luna.

"NO! We have to wait for Nyx to wake up thats rude!" she put her hands on her hips and was pouting at him.

Both of their heads turned when they heard laughter from where Nyx was laying. He was laughing at them so hard he was crying. His sides were still tender to whatever he did but laughing felt so good he didn't care.

"Oh your awake, I am sorry Nyx did we wake you up?" Luna asked as she walked over to the bed.

Nyx stopped laughing and looked up at her, "Nah, besides my stomach is killing me anyway so toss that food over here Libertus!" he said

Luna giggled as the two guys exchanged food and argued over who had more. She never realized it before but they were acting like siblings, true brothers. If she didn't know they separately she would have thought they were. Her thoughts went to her brother, Ravus, how they use to act like that. Joking and playing, pretending like they were king and queen. Fighting over who got the last cookie, then it all changed when Niflheim came, killed their mother and stole everything they ever loved. Luna felt a cold wave run over her, her brother was mad and this whole war was insane. She knew the prophecy and how it would end but she had to make sure she tried to stop it or stall it or even change it. Her burden weighted on her again, the dark matter of her fate rested on her shoulders like a boulder.

Nyx and Libertus had stopped fighting, they were watching Luna, she had a dark cloud over her head all of a sudden. A cold wave around her like ice was filling the room. A sudden knock on the door sent all of them into a pile of nerves. Luna nearly fell backwards on the couch and started to pant from being dragged out of her numb state. Libertus was practically in the bed with Nyx and Nyx was trying to calm his already racing heart.

The doctor entered the room and nodded at Nyx, "Hello again mr. Ulric, I have your results. Are you ready to hear them?" he stood there, tall and lanky, his icy demeanor matched his icy blue eyes that seemed to cut you to the core.

Nyx sat up in the bed and laid the food down, Libertus had gotten up and Luna straightened her pose, "Yea, what did you find? Is it good?" he was hoping for the best but prepared for the worse.

The doctor flipped open his file, he walked to a light box and laid the black film on top of it then flicked the light on. Once illuminated you could see Nyx's chest, "So these are the x-rays we took, as you can see there is some damage, not anything extremely critical from what I can see but that doesn't mean there isn't anything critical. You see," he pointed to one of the x-rays that was taken from above Nyx's chest, looking straight down, "here you cracked the sternum slightly which could have lead to your lack of breathing, simply you got the wind knocked out of you but the real concern is here," pointing to a specific point on the film, "you broke the base of three ribs, now they were clean breaks so you got extremely lucky but those fragments could have gotten to your lung, the swelling is a perfect example of the broken bones, there is also a change you could have a punctured lung but given that your still breathing pretty normal I would say that didn't happen. So all in all you did pretty good but that leads into my question for you, would you like to have surgery? I can fix the bones and clear out any fragments that might have been left behind and check on your lung. You will not be able to do many things for a while, while the bones are healing, but it is up to you. You can just leave the bones be but you will have a deformed chest and possible damage to the lung." he finished

Nyx looked down at his chest, the swelling had gone down a bit and the pain wasn't nearly as much when the ice was on it. "Can I have a minute to think about it?" he asked

The doctor nodded his head, "Oh of course, please take your time, I will be back in a little while." he left the room.

The room was silent, no one said anything to Nyx, he sat on his bed deep in thought, "What do you guys think? You can just leave me here and whenever I recover I can meet up with you guys." he said breaking the silence in the room.

Both Libertus and Luna looked up at him, they were in shock but Libertus knew what he was getting at, Nyx didn't want to slow them down and wanted to complete the mission. Luna on the other hand was furious, her blood was boiling and everything she felt before, the cold wave of regret, the fear of the future, the prophecy all of it gone like it never existed. The only thing on her mind was to kick Nyx in the butt for saying that.

"How could you say that! I will not leave you here unattended! Out of the question, you will get your surgery and you are coming with us. I have no desire to go to Altissa right this minute so how every long it takes us to get there thats fine with me but I will not leave you here." she was standing up now and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"As much as I hate to agree with her, she is right, it would be dangerous to leave you here alone. I know what your trying to do hero but lets be honest, your the only thing we got left against those Nifs, I cant do it on my own and I think she would prefer to have you as a travel companion, apparently I control the situation too much. So do me a favor, come with us after the surgery, we can take it slow pal. As she said, no rush."

Nyx looked at both of his friends and thought they were nuts but the looks he was getting from them were proof enough, they made up there mind. "Well ok then, I guess I will get this surgery and once I am cleared from the hospital we can set out on our way. That sound good?" he smirked at both of them, they both lit up with a smile.

"Thats perfect for me!" Luna chimed in, her voice was light and sounding like her old self again.

"Well I guess I should find out where me and Luna are gonna stay for the night, depending on when they can do your surgery we have to bunk somewhere, Luna wait here while I go ask someone about rooms for us ok? Also behave." he pointed his finger at both of them before walking out the door.

Nyx sank back into the bed, his whole body felt tired and sore. His muscles ached and he was ready for this pain to be over with. "You sure do know how to drive a hard bargain-Luna…"

Before he could finish Luna was kissing him, her soft lips grazed his, she braced herself on either side of him, Nyx's body didn't listen to him anymore, hands roamed in places they shouldn't have, making Luna moan in pleasure. Before she knew it she was on the bed with him and straddling him, his hands slid down to her hips and he continued to kiss her.

Luna broke the kiss and was panting, her heart was racing faster than a hundred chocobos, "We can stop…if its…to much for you…I mean…this is wildly inappropriate since your injured and in a hospital but…"

"No, if Im going into surgery and cant do this for a while, Id rather do it now. But I'm not going to force you Luna, this is your choice and I want you to be happy with it ok. We can stop anytime if you don't want to ok." he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

Luna felt like crying, he was so gentle and kind, she didn't deserve this wonderful man but all at the same time she wanted him. Not because he was good looking-that would be the biggest understatement of the year-but because of his kindness and gentleness. She leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back but her mind grew curious.

Her hand drifted up his-surprisingly build-thigh, which cause Nyx to buckle and moan. Her hand ran across his lower abdomen when she reached his manhood. She had never felt or seen one before so she wasn't totally sure what to do with it. Though in the back of Nyx's mind he was losing it completely, his body was burning and he no longer felt that pain in his chest, the only thing he could feel was Luna's small hand wrapped around his manhood and it felt amazing.

She hadn't meant to do this but she moved her hand upward and while she did that it gazed his shaft causing him to moan loudly, "Mmmm, Luna, heh you don't know what your doing do you?" he pulled her in and kissed her forehead, "its ok, here," he grabbed her hand and placed just above his shaft, "the whole area is sensitive so no matter what you do, it will feel good, so you cant mess up." he kissed her again.

She decided to do that thing he did to her in the bedroom that night, she placed her fingers just below his shaft and started to massage the area like he did. That sent Nyx over the moon and back and their little dance continued like that for a few minutes. Nyx and Luna playing with each other until Nyx finally came.

"Whats this stuff?" she asked as she poked it with her finger, she eyed it very carefully.

Nyx laughed so hard it hurt his side like never before, "HAH! I love you," he pulled her close to him, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, "That stuff is what gets girls pregnant, its called well…you know…cum…" why he hesitated he didn't know but Luna's face was priceless.

She looked at the new found thing that was on her finger, she wiped it on the blanket and looked up at him, "So I am going to be pregnant now?" she seemed slightly worried, which worried Nyx a lot.

"No, I would have to be in you in order to you know…get you pregnant. Just touching the stuff wont get you pregnant. I promise." he kissed the top of her head and relaxed on the bed, he fixed his blanket in case Libertus came plowing in, the last thing he needed was his friend to give him a lecture.

Luna snuggled into his side and laid her head on his good shoulder, her arm was draped over his stomach and the other arm curled into her chest. "Thank you…I know its probably awkward to tell me all this stuff that I should probably know, I appreciate you taking the time to explain it to me." she felt her eyes starting to shut when the door opened.

Luna froze in place, Nyx relaxed his body, after what just happened to him he couldn't tense up anymore but to their luck it was the doctor.

"So have you come to a decision yet?" he asked, he was holding some new folders in his hand.

"Yeah, I am going to do the surgery, when can I get in?" Nyx asked, he rolled his head toward the doctor to see his face.

The doctor looked at his phone, "Well your in luck, I can get you in right now if you like?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nyx doesn't remember what happened next but he felt strange, like he was drifting in space, his soul and mind felt like it was floating outside his body. He felt a rush of warmth throughout his whole body then it faded with cool touches all over his body. Darkness enveloped him and then he fell completely into darkness.

Luna and Libertus were waiting outside of the surgery room, Nyx hadn't been in there for very long but both of them were feeling somewhat nervous. Luna shifted in her seat, she was still giddy from what happened earlier with her and Nyx. Before he went in they got a change to talk and then that nurse came back in the room. Luna had her fingers laced with Nyx's as she worked on getting him prepped for surgery. Nyx had chuckled at her when she squeezed his hand when the nurse pulled his robe down so she could examine his chest.

Luna didn't realize how bad his chest was until it was exposed, his chest was swollen, his left side was black and blue. His right side had some swelling but it was mostly scratched up from the confrontation he got into. She had so wanted to touch it but he was probably in pain. She stared at it as the nurse rubbed some creams on his chest, Luna swore she was doing that in spite of her, but the nurse claimed that it was for the procedure.

Nyx laughed at her then squeezed her hand, he looked at her lazily, he could feel the effects of some of the medicine they gave him, it made him really sleepy and some what sick.

Libertus nudged Luna back into reality, "Hey you ok? You been out of it for a while now." he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Luna looked over at him, she didn't realize she dazed off, "Oh I am sorry, I was just thinking about stuff and hoping everything goes alright with Nyx." she meant that, leaning against the wall for support. "Can I ask you something?"

Libertus looked over at her, "Sure, everything ok?" he said

She smiled at him, "Would you care to join me in the cafeteria for a coffee break? I need to take a break from this waiting and my nerves are starting to become shot." She leaned forward and stretched her arms out.

Libertus chuckled, he stood up and stretched out himself, "I'd be my pleasure, plus I am getting a little on edge just sitting here."

The two of them ventured downstairs to get some coffee, they found a table to sit at while they drank their coffee. They watched as people passed by in gowns, white jackets and wore visitors tags.

"So how do you take your coffee?" Luna asked as she sipped her drink, she enjoyed the warmth and as it passed through her body, warming her up inside.

"Well, I usually like cream but they were out so I took it black. How about you?" he took a sip and looked at Luna. He didn't realize how pretty she was, no wonder Nyx liked her so much, she was so his type. She was brave, independent, slender and of course her eyes were captivating.

"Well I prefer sugar, sometimes I add milk but it depends on the situation. Though this coffee isn't the best cup I've had though it is doing the trick right now." she giggled and swirled the black liquid around in her cup.

"So what made you fall in love with Nyx? I mean you two didn't know each other very long in Insomnia." Liberties asked, he placed his cup down and rested his chin on his hands.

Luna looked down at her cup, which was sitting on the table, "Well, he is quite charming but it was his kindness and gentleness that really captured my attention. It was after we escaped, we were deciding where to go and he didn't make me go anywhere, I got to choose. Though spending those few weeks together in the house helped too. Why do you ask though?" she looked up at him.

"Well, you have to marry the prince and now you have Nyx, look I am not saying you two can't be in love or anything but I just don't want him to get hurt in the end because you have to follow your chosen duty. Nyx is my best friend-no he is my brother and I will try to protect him anyway I can, I owe him that much." Libertus knew that wasn't fair to say but he did have to know how she really felt about him.

Luna wasn't sure why that made her angry or why it bugged her to the core but it did, his words did, then she thought about it. Was she dragging Nyx along, did Noctis mean as much to her as Nyx meant. Her mind raced to her duty as the Oracle, what did this mean, sure the legend says that her and the prince needed to stay together but that doesn't mean they had to get married, that was part of that failed treaty. So what did she want, the moment hit her, she stood up and slapped her hands on the table and then ran towards the door.

Libertus, stood up and ran after her, "Hey! Wait!" he slammed into the door and ran up the stairs where she had just gone up, "Luna! Luna wait! What on earth got into you! Slow down!" he shouted after her.

The sun had started to set and it was getting dark, Luna stopped on top of the staircase that over looked the parking lot, tears ran down her face, she had never been so torn in her whole life but she was pretty sure what she wanted, it was just a manner of convincing the rest of the world she could have it. She turned around to see Libertus breathing heavily, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Thank you Libertus, I think I finally know what I want to do with my life. I will go to Altissa but once I get there I will fulfill my duty and then chase my dream." she looked off into the sunset.

Libertus stood up and looked at her with confusion, he threw up his arms, "What the heck does that mean? Wanna explain…" he pointed to himself, "to the people that are confused and didn't follow you." he was still huffing

She clapped her hands together, "My dream? Well I want to spend my time with you and Nyx…well I wish to spend a lot of time with Nyx. I don't wish to marry Noctis, that was just a ploy by the Empire to get the King to bend easier. I will guide the prince down his destined path but I don't intend to follow him in marriage. I guess you can say my heart belongs to someone else now." she looked at Libertus and smiled.

He leaned back and looked at her with a smirk, "let me guess, that someone is a handsome glaive that happens to be in surgery right now?" he chuckled as Luna turned a shade of pink.

Luna looked down at the ground, "I am sorry Libertus, I hope you don't think little of me…Its not that I don't love Prince Noctis, I do. I have known him my whole life but its not the same kind of love. Please forgive me." she bowed slightly to him

Libertus looked down at her and started to laugh but he tried to hold it in, it slipped out, "Why on earth are you apologizing? You don't have to ask for my permission to like or love someone. Besides, Nyx hasn't been happier, if you think there is a chance you two can be happy, thats all I care about. Nyx deserves to be happy…especially everything that has happened to us…" he hung his head

Luna ran up and hugged him, which threw Libertus off guard as he stumbled back a little, "I am sorry, I also heard your conversation with Nyx about the girl…her name was Crowe, right. She was suppose to escort me to Insomnia but never made it. I don't know what its worth Libertus but I am truly sorry that happened to her, she deserved better than that. She sounded like an amazing girl. In my opinion you and Nyx deserve some happiness." she squeezed him tight

Libertus didn't know what to do, it wasn't the first time some girl hugged him but this was different, Luna was in a league all of her own and he wasn't near that league. This had to be the real reason why Nyx loved Luna, she didn't see rank or class she just saw the person in front of her. He cleared his throat, "Well-how about we go and see if they made any progress with Nyx." he tapped on her shoulders.

Luna nodded and the two of them walked back up to the waiting room. Once they got up to the room and check the board it looked like Nyx had finished surgery and was in recovery. They asked nurse that was sitting at the desk where his room was and they headed that way.

They got to the room and knocked on the door lightly, Libertus opened it slowly and peaked in, he and Luna walked in. They looked around the corner to see Nyx laying in bed, he was covered in bandages from his neck down to his waist. Part of his shoulders were wrapped up to but he looked for the most part like he made it in one piece. He was breathing slowly and his eyes were closed, an IV ran down and into his arm, a bag of liquid hovering just next to him.

Luna walked to his right side, she laced her fingers in his, he was so cold to the touch but then he lightly gripped her hand, "Nyx? How are you feeling?" she leaned down next to him.

He rolled his head towards her, opening his eyes slowly he inhaled and a sharp pain ran through his side, though it was worth it because he did feel a thousand times better, the aching pain in his chest was gone. The strong heat and soreness was leaving as well. Nyx pulled on Luna's hand and urged her to lean forward, he kissed her and she blushed a deep red. "Heh, what didn't miss me that much?" he chuckled.

"No she missed you but I am pretty sure you didn't miss me." Libertus chuckled in the background. He was sitting in the chair behind him, Nyx hadn't even known he was there but it was cute how they acted with each other.

"Libertus…I'm sorry man," he tried to roll over to see his friend, "So what are your plans for tonight? Did they get you a room?" he looked back at Luna who was still slightly pink but rubbing the back of Nyx's hand.

"Nah, dont worry about it, besides you did just come out of surgery so I assumed you would be loopy. Also about the room we did manage to get one though…the only problem is it has one bed in it. I asked for two rooms but they didn't have an extra one, guess they got pretty busy. So if Luna wants to sleep in there and I can bunk here with you bud." he leaned forward in the chair.

Nyx looked at Luna, "What do you think? I am not all for it, only because I would want someone to watch you…just in case." he squeezed her hand

"Then what do you suggest Nyx? Me and her sleep together in the same room?" he knew it was a cheap shot to Nyx's ego.

Nyx whipped his head to look at Libertus, "No…I mean…why don't both of you sleep in here? Or she can sleep in here with me and you can take the single room. But I want someone to watch her." Nyx said while blushing

Libertus chuckled, "right like I would leave you two in here alone…again." he smirked at them.

"I would like to stay in here with him, until the doctor releases him…if thats ok. You can take the couch though Libertus, I don't mind sleeping in the cha-"

"Oh no! no! no! no! You will not be sleeping in the chair, nope. Out of the question." he shook his head and waved his hands.

Luna pouted, "Are you sure? You need rest…your the one driving, I can always sleep in the car, you should be comfy." she said

"Nope, I have slept on worse, a chair will be an improvement. Now, where can I get an extra couple of pillows?" Libertus said while he looked around the room

"I can go get some for us, I will go ask the nurse. I will be right back." before the boys could protest Luna ran out the door to find the nurse.

Libertus looked over to Nyx, who was trying to sit up and look for Luna, he laughed, "You are so whipped," he walked over to where his friend was struggling, he grabbed his shoulder and set him back down on the bed, "she really loves you man, so much she is willing to give it all up to be with you. Lucky son of a gun." he leaned on the bed.

"What did she say to you?" He looked up at Libertus, who was lounging on his bed.

Libertus laughed, "she said that her heart belonged to someone else, that she would lead the prince down his path then chase her dreams. She also mentioned spending a lot of time with me." he grinned at the last part.

Nyx chuckled, which hurt his chest a bit, the stitches were still sensitive, "So you managed to steal my girl in just a couple of hours huh?" he looked at the wall ahead of him and felt his heart race.

"Steal your girl huh? I don't think she would like me…I think she has her eyes on some other hot, sexy muscular guy who is in the next room…wonder what is taking her so long…" he had to hid his smirk from Nyx, he knew this was cruel but Nyx's mad face was to funny to pass up.

Nyx felt fire through his veins, "Libertus! You are twisted! Don't joke about that, I love Luna…dont tell me things like that. I already don't feel like I'm good enough for her. She deserves a prince charming that can protect her." he felt his heart fall as he said the words.

"Dude I'm joking! Seriously! I AM JOKING!" Libertus looked at Nyx who turned his head to the wall. "Wait…are you serious…" Libertus looked at his friend, he leaned against the headboard of the bed, "you really feel that way?"

Nyx nodded his head, he didn't know why he felt so vulnerable right now "I just want her to be happy and I just don't know if she can accept me for the retired Glaive I have become." he sighed, "Am I stupid for worrying? Be honest…"

Libertus sighed, "No, your not stupid, paranoid but not stupid. I think Luna loves you for you, not your power or your talent. She told me she loves you because of your kindness and gentleness. So what does that tell you?" he looked at Nyx.

Nyx turned his head to look at Libertus and sat up, "Ouch! Wait! She said that?" he held his sides.

Libertus put his hand on Nyx's back, "Dude relax," he chuckled, "yes, that is what she said, so I don't think you have anything to be worried about." he patted Nyx's back

Luna popped into the room with pillows and blankets balancing on her arms. She looked around the stack in her arms, "I found some! Um…what did I miss? Nyx, should you be sitting up like that?" she set the stack of blankets and pillows on the couch.

Nyx flushed pink when she came over and sat on the bed, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He laid back down against the pillows "No but I wanted to stretch my back and Libertus was helping me. So you managed to find some pillows. By the way what time is it?" he sat back into his pillows

Libertus looked at the watch on the wall, "Its about seven, you were in there for a long time." he said

"Man…Well I don't want to be rude but I would like to sleep again, I know that sounds odd but I am so sleepy." He could feel his eyes shutting and everything fading to black, the world getting fuzzy

Luna got off the bed and walked towards his head, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "No, go to sleep, I think I will be turning in soon too. Night, see you in the morning." she played with his hair then walked to the couch.

Libertus got off the couch and walked to the chair that he was going to sleep in, it had a recliner option, sitting down he got comfy when a slight weight came down over his lap and chest. Luna was laying a blanket across him and had a pillow resting on his lap. "You know I could have done that. I think I am suppose to be the one taking care of you?" he joked.

Luna giggled, "You looked so comfy I thought you wouldn't want to get back up. So I saved you a step. Too many people have taken care of me, I thought it was time that I took care of people, especially the ones I care the most about." She finished laying the blanket around him and went to the couch.

Luna didn't realize that both libertus and nyx snored, the combination was enough to wake her out of a deep sleep. She rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. So many things happened and needed to happen. Luna knew her duty as oracle, to hold back the star surge, awaken the gods for noctis and lead him down his path. It had all been set when she was still in Tenebrea, she would fulfill her role as oracle and marry the prince however a charming, handsome glaive stepped into her path. Luna remembered the first time she saw him, he escorted her to the palace, he was charming then, but he was so mysterious and cute she couldn't look away from him. Then the night on the terrace, the party, he was there on duty to protect the king but she had to speak to him, hear his voice. She knew at the time she joked with him he was the one, he let his guard down for a split second but it was enough. How she loved his smile, of course she saw more of it when they were running from the empire, they had a quiet moment alone and he opened up to her. She found herself opening up to him and even along the journey they have had together now they have opened up more. Luna sat up on the couch and slipped out of the covers. She tipped toed to the other side of nyx's bed and watched as he slept.

She hadn't realized that nyx had a short torso, his legs were longer, also his hair was growing back in, it wasn't as shaved anymore and that he had more tattoos. She didn't realize that she started to play with his hair until he turned his head towards her.

"can't sleep? I was snoring again huh?" Nyx whispered, he was still groggy and felt sick but the doctor told him the medicine might do that.

Luna softly giggled, "well I didn't know Libertus snored too, so that caught me off guard but I have a lot on my mind." She continued to massage his head as she stared at the sheets.

Nyx watched her, he could see the stress lines and worry on her face, he could also see some fatigue, "hey, c'mere and sit." He patted the spot next to him. He saw Luna look worried, "I'll be fine, not in any pain, the nurses keep coming ever so many hours and give me stuff."

Luna smiled and climbed into the bed with him, she snuggled up with him and got comfy. She all of a sudden felt safe and her worries slowly left her. How nyx made her feel like this was so strange to her, it was like he had magical powers of his own.

"so, tell me what's going on? What's on your mind?" Nyx asked, libertus snored after the question, nyx looked over his shoulder to make sure he was asleep. He rubbed Luna's back as she nuzzled his neck.

She ran her fingers down his arm, her mind began to race, "I don't known where to start...do you know what I am nyx?" She kept playing with his hand.

he looked over at her, kissed her forehead, "I think you mentioned being the oracle right? "

"do you know what my mission is? What I am destined to do?" She gripped his hand

"I was unfortunately never briefed on the subject. What is that your suppose to do?" He squeezed her hand, he felt her tense up as he asked the question.

Luna froze, she wasn't sure how to say it without being blunt, her insides gurgled, her palms felt sweaty but she didn't know why she was nervous, was it because she was afraid she would lose nyx, that he would hate her or give up on her once he found out what she was destined for. "My role as oracle...I have to communicate with the gods, the six, and prepare them for noctis. He needs their help to fulfill his destiny but also I have to save the people of the star scourge by taking in their illness into myself. I help purify the darkness and hold back the full fury of the scourge. So it takes a toll on my body which is why I was a little selfish and wanted to relax before starting my mission again, I wanted to give my body time to heal." She didn't realize she was shaking until nyx gripped her shoulder. She looked up at him expecting disgust but only found worry.

nyx was silent, Luna had all that going on and she was still about to walk tall and fulfill the duty the king asked. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and still maintained grace, peace and kindness. He felt her tremble a little as she told her story, so he wrapped his arm around her, he wished he could do more for her, "Luna...I-is there anyway I can help? Or be of some assistance?" He asked

she looked up at him and tears were forming in her eyes, "nyx...you've already have done so much, more than I could have ever asked for. I can't burden you with my problems again, you should rest and focus on getting better. I can handle my job, I however might need your help getting me to places to help people but you can relax." She said, she couldn't help but smile, tears rolled down her face.

he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Luna, I won't be able to relax if your in any kind of danger, I'm going to make sure you reach your goal and I'm going to protect you with my life ok..." he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you and I'm in this with you till the end." He squeezed her tight and laid his head on hers.

Luna started to shake, tears turned into waterfalls, she couldn't come up with any words to say. Every word that came to her vanished, a strange warmth enveloped her and she heard her self whimper. "Nyx there is something else...I need to tell you..."

he lifted his head, "what is it?" He kissed the top of her head and laced his fingers with hers, giving her a light squeeze.

"thank you for everything." She squeezed his hand and leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I love you too. Thank your for standing by my side and being the rock that I needed."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two days after Nyx's surgery the gang hit the road again, Luna and Libertus had stocked up on supplies before they came to get Nyx, who was more than excited to be leaving the hospital.

The sun was out and shining, not a cloud in sky. A soft breeze rolled through the car window as the friends drove along the road. Luna was curled up in the backseat of the car, she had fallen asleep after they hit the gas station and Nyx was chatting with Libertus about how they were getting to Altissa.

They stopped at a little outpost near the city of Lestalum, it was a small, had a gas pump, a convenient store and a breath taking scenery. Their trip took them back to Lucis but they were still a long way from their goal in Galdin Quay. Along the way Luna preformed her duty as Oracle, helping people with the starscourge and praying to the gods for Noctis. She knew that Titan would be the first god she would have to convince, then Rahmu, and then Leviathan. Gentiana knows her duty, though Luna was surprised to not have seen the guardian or even Umbra and Pryna.

Luna had walked to the edge of the railing on the outlook of the station, she stared out into the scenery and focused on where Titan slept. The astral energy glowing brightly with power, the meteor that had fallen shifted the earth around it and changed the landscaping.

"So is that our next victim? The large glowing rock?" Nyx asked as he came up from behind Luna. Leaning on the rail next to her.

Luna laid her head on his shoulder, smiling, "Yes, there lies Titan, one of the six gods that Noctis must make a connection with. Luckily I don't have to get to close to communicate with him. He gets grumpy when you wake him." She giggled at the last part.

Nyx smiled, he looked at Luna, she was shining like the sun and that night they talked he made up his mind in what he was going to do. He knew what waited for them in Altissa, he over heard someone saying something about the god Leviathan and from what he gathered that was one of the six gods. "So, when would you like to leave?" he kissed the top of her forehead.

She looked up at him, "I am ready whenever you are." She laced her fingers with his.

They turned to walk back to where the car was when dog barks came from nowhere, Luna's heart leaped, she ran towards the road and dragged Nyx along. He winced at the pain in his chest but kept up a pace with Luna as she ran towards the sound of dogs.

"Umbra! Pryna!" She knelt down and hugged the dogs, trailing them was Gentiana, "I am surprised you haven't shown up sooner, Gentiana." Luna said as she stood up to meet the astral messenger.

"I did not think you would stray so far off your chosen path, the prince has been searching for you but yet…you don't seem to-have wanted to be found." She eyed Nyx and Libertus as they stood near Luna.

Luna felt their presence and wanted to badly to be holding Nyx's hand but she wasn't going to show any sign of weakness, "I needed to take a break from all the chaos that had ensued and a great many other things changed…"

Gentiana touched her hair, which was still black because Luna continued to dye it and she kept it a short length, "the hair surprises me, both length and color…you," she pointed a finger in Nyx's direction, "you let her do this?"

Nyx sensed that the lady in front of them, Gentiana, was dangerous in her own way so he decided to play it safe, "I did, at the time it seemed like the best course of action to keep her majesty safe from the hands of Niflheim. My orders from King Regis, my king, were to protect her and escort her to Altissa. I am still keeping my promise to him and taking her to where she needs to be." He sounded so calm but inside he was a bag of nerves. He didn't want to make Luna seem like the bad guy in the situation.

Luna stared at Nyx, he didn't blame her or say she was the real reason they were so far off course or that she was the one who wanted to do this to her hair. She wanted to run to him and hug him but looking at Gentiana's sharp glare at him she stayed where she was.

Gentiana smiled, she walked towards Nyx and then circled around him, looking at him from head to toe, "Well I can't say I blame you…however, this is breaking the treaty in which you agreed on. What will you tell the prince?" she looked over at Luna as she spoke.

Luna focused on what she was going to say, it had to make sense, Gentiana would be the hardest person for her to convince and yet she might be the easiest, "I will tell the prince the truth and I will keep my promise to the king, I have the ring and I will deliver it to him. Though in all fairness that treaty was broken, it never happened…" Luna squeezed her hands together when she remembered what happened in the signing room, death swirling around with magic and blood everywhere.

Nyx could tell Luna was thinking back to the palace, he remembered the signing room and the destruction of the city, "Ms. Gentiana, we will escort Luna to Altissa and we will do it at her pace, if we find the prince along the way we will bring him along with us. I won't let Luna get hurt, I will make sure she gets to Altissa and for that you have my word." He said.

Libertus remained pretty quiet through the whole thing, he was trying to figure out if Gentiana was really on their side, he was trying to think of some way to get out of here. He noticed that she was looking at him or at least he thought she was so he decided to say something, "I'll be there to help as well, Nyx and Luna are going to need all the help they can get." He nodded at Nyx.

Luna's heart swelled, she never had any friends in her life, now she acquired two, one however being a little more than a friend. "You see Gentiana I am in good hands, I will be on my way now to awaken the gods and head for Altissa." She bowed and walked to the car.

Gentiana simply smiled and nodded, the boys looked back at Luna walking to the car and when they looked back she was gone.

Sliding into the backseat of the car Luna let out a deep sigh, she didn't realize she was holding her breath. She rested her head against the cooler, which partially shared the backseat with. She watched Libertus and Nyx get into the car they exchanged looks and then they both stared at her. "To Titan then the Duscae and we can head to Galidan Quay" she said

Both boys turned around and off they went, no one said another word about the mysterious lady and dogs.

It burned; her body felt heavy, sluggish and a loud pounding slammed into her ears. Titian was more ferocious than she anticipated; all he wanted to do was fight, she had convinced him that he could challenge noctis to make sure he was worthy of Titans power but it took a lot to convince him of that. Luna was just happy that the pact was made, the astral power swirled in the air, creating a think layer of mist and making it hard to breath.

Luna balanced on her trident as she regained her breath, a warm hand pressed on her back, she looked over her shoulder to see Nyx standing there with his usual 'I am worried about you, now let me help' look. She smiled at him, "I am fine, that just took a lot more out of me than I anticipated but I am good. Now off to the next one." She started to walk towards the car when she hit a dizzy spell.

Nyx caught Luna right as she started to fall, he cradled her gently, "You sure your ok? Cause that to me doesn't look alright." He took her hand and rubbed it gently.

Luna nodded her head but then her head started to pulse and her skin itched, the heat around Titan's domain was causing her to sweat horribly, "a nice cool car ride will fix me up I promise. The next astral should be easier." She started to sit up when another pulsing wave hit her head like a hammer, cracking her skull in half. She winced in pain and held her head.

"Luna! Are you ok?" He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it slightly, he looked down at her, she was sweating profusely "here, let me help," He started to cradle her in the princess style and walk her to the car.

Nyx laid her in the front seat and turned the air on to help cool her off. He moved her sweat-stained hair out of her face. Her cheeks were flush and she was breathing heavy. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before getting Libertus and set out for the Duscae.

Luna was starting to feel better as soon as they were on the road, the air was really helping cool her off, she had somehow gotten Nyx to hold her hand while he drove and it was making her feel better. She doesn't know when they got to their destination because she had fallen asleep but she was feeling much better.

They had a bit of walk to where the next Astral was but luckly Luna didn't have to get inside its hollow temple. They started their climb up a rocky hill, Nyx helped Luna stabilize herself when they got to the top, she didn't know if she could stand for very long and then she started to pray.

Ramuh was the most gentle of the Astral's she would have to awaken but it still took a toll on her body, once she was done and the contract had been made. Luna felt sluggish and tired again. She started to lean back when she bumped against Nyx. She tilted her head up and looked at him, he smiled at her. "Thank you, I just need a minute then we can go. " she tried to balance on her trident instead of using Nyx as a balance board.

"Speaking of where to go…should we stay somewhere around here tonight before adventuring to Altissa?" Libertus asked, he was walking towards Nyx and Luna.

Luna pondered for a second, "The coast…can we head to the coast first then we can find a way to Altissa. " she asked as she straightened her stance.

Nyx looked at Luna then to Libertus, "Well if that's what you want to do Luna, that's good for us." He crossed his arms over his chest.

The trio left the home of the Astral and headed to find the car. Once they got in they headed towards the coast. The ride there was full of beautiful scenery but the boys were pretty sure Luna was taking them the long way around to the other side of the coast.

Once they had arrived to where Luna had wanted to go, they found a place to sleep and it wasn't the most luxurious place but it was nice. Luna had found herself wondering around outside, Cape Caleum was where King Regis' family line had a safe house and where his boat was kept. She remembered it, he had talked about it often but she found something tranquil about the place. The warm breeze, the smell of flowers and the ocean it all wrapped around Luna like a blanket.

"You know its killing you." A voice said from behind her.

Luna didn't have to turn around to know who was there but she did turn slightly to see him, "Ravus, why have you come?" she wasn't upset, she wasn't mad but she was confused. She loved her brother; she thought he was crazy but now…

"If you keep doing this, it will take you, you will die…" he said as he walked closer to her.

"I know what I am doing and I know what is happening to me…but I cant stop, its my mission and I must fulfill my destiny." She started to cry, hearing him say it out loud was reality hitting her in the face. Fully looking at him, his arm now a robotic piece of metal but he was still Ravus.

He shook his head at her, "Who are they? Lost souls trying to look for redemption?" he looked towards the house.

Luna gripped her dress, "No, they are protecting me and guiding me to Altissia. They are my companions though I have grown attached to one of them…" she looked towards the lighthouse, trying to hold back her tears.

Ravus walked towards his sister, laying his hands on her shoulders, "I just had to make sure this is what you wanted. I am sorry. I will see you in Altissa." He let go of her shoulders and made his way.

Luna fell to the ground and for the first time in a while cried, cried loudly and finally got it all out. She hugged her knees tightly. She heard something rustle behind her, she assumed Ravus had one more thing to say to her, "Ravus just leave me-"

"Oh my dear its not Ravus." The cold sinister voice shot ice through Luna blood.

She stood up and came face to face with Ardyn, Niflihiem's chancellor; his smug grin crept over his face as he realized he caught her completely off guard. Luna's heard was racing a million miles a minute, she tried to scream but nothing came out. She stared at him for a half a second before trying to gain her composure.

He beat her to the punch.

"My dear, you look so pale. Did I frighten you? I am so sorry but I couldn't help noticing you were crying. Now what can we do to fix that?" he took his hat off and flipped it around as he paced back and forth, "Ah! I have it; you would like to go to Altissa, correct? Well unfortunately the Empire has blocked the way but I think I might know a way for you to get there. Are you interested?" he leaned down to look her in the eyes.

Luna swallowed, she wasn't going to let him get the best of her, "My chancellor you are so kind," she bowed slightly, "But I have other means of transportation to get to Altissa. I will not be needing your assistance." She walked past him and headed towards the house.

Ardyn smiled, "Very well, I shall see you soon Oracle." Then he vanished.

Luna looked around to see if he was still there, once the coast was clear she ran towards the house. She bounced up the steps and slammed into the door trying to open it. Once inside the boys jumped as she came stumbling in, Nyx was the first to reach her, he placed both hand on her arms to help stabilize her and panic rushed through him as he saw her puffy face.

Luna looked up at him, she didn't know she was breathing hard until Nyx was holding her, she straightened herself, took his hand and headed towards the bedroom upstairs. Libertus tried to follow but she shot him a look that kept him at the bottom of the stairs.

Once they were in the room, she shut and locked the door. She sat on the bed and her nervous became unraveled. The last thing she needed was for Ardyn to show up and scare her but that's what he did. On top of that Ravus had made her uneasy with her looming doom.

"Luna what's wrong? Are you ok? Why are you-you so..um…"words couldn't express what Nyx was trying to think, all he could think of was something hurt her and how he was going to deal with it.

Luna took a couple of small breathes before explaining what happened outside. When she finished, the look on Nyx's face scared her but at the same time made her feel somewhat better.

"If I see either of those two…how is your brother alive? I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill both of them…are you sure you aren't hurt?" He wrapped his arm around Luna's waist, he was kneeling on the ground and his chest was resting in her lap.

Luna giggled, she loved that he was so protective and cuddly, while playing with his hair "I am sure, they didn't hurt me," she took a deep breath, "They just scared me, mostly because I wasn't expecting Ardyn to show up but I suppose he is in charge of me or was." She kept playing with his hair and drifted off into space.

Nyx kept looking at her, she seemed so lost now and on edge, what was truly waiting for them in Altissia. What was going to happen there that she was so afraid of or worse, "So who is Ardyn?" he said as he broke the silence

She looked at him, "No one knows for sure but it is believed that he was one of the first kings of Lucius but a jealous king cast him out. Causing Arydn's powers to backfire and wreck more havoc than good." She shook her head, "He had the same power that I do, a gift from the gods, but he was corrupted…which is what I fear the most." She began to cry, thinking of being eaten by her own powers and destroyed by a wonderful gift.

Nyx wrapped his arms tighter around her and picked her up, sliding her along the bed till her head as on the pillows. He laid there with her in his arms guarding and protecting her. Whatever was in Altissia, whoever was there, he wasn't going to let them hurt her and he wasn't going to let her die of this curse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been as Ardyn said, no boats to Altissia and none were coming in the foreseeable future. The trio sat on docks thinking of some way they could get to Altissia.

Libertus threw his hands in the air and slammed his palms on his knees, "Well this sitting around isn't getting us anywhere. What are we gonna do?" He looked at Nyx

Nyx leaned back against the bench and dragged his hands across his face, "I don't know…we will think of something maybe if we ask around we can dig up some clues." He looked back over to Libertus.

"Sounds good to me," Libertus said as he got off the bench, "Lets go hero. Wasted too much time as it is." He slapped Nyx's knee and walked towards the stairs.

Nyx leaned over to Luna, "You can stay here if you want or get something to eat but don't push yourself ok? I will be within ear shot ok." He kissed her forehead and got up to catch up with Libertus.

Luna was staring out into the sea, the beautiful shades of blue, sparkling in the sun and warm breeze hitting her face. She was so focused on the water she didn't hear someone sit down next to her.

"So you are Lady Lunafreya of Tennebrea? Is that correct?" The womens voice was flat, monotone but full of power.

Luna jumped at hearing her name, looking over at her new neighbor, the lady was old, dressed for royalty and looking at her with daggers, sharp cold daggers, "Yes, I am Lady Lunefreya but who might you be?"

The lady smiled, "Oh, I do suppose I forgot to introduce myself, I am First Secretary Camelia of Altissia." Camelia said.

Luna got off the bench and bowed, "Forgive me Secretary Camelia," Luan straightened and looked at her, "How did you find me? May I know why you are here and not in Altissia?"

Camelia got off the bench and walked towards the edge of the dock, "A little bird told me you would be here and I have come to offer my assistance, you need a way to get to Altissia and I need to get back to my country. I have a boat and I will be willing to give you a ride." She stared out into the water

Luna walked towards her, "I am in need of some assistance but what would you require of me in return?" she faced Camelia.

Camelia simply stared at the horizon, "Your cooperation, you see the Empire knows that you are to arrive in Altissia, that is what the treaty said, they are also going on about you summoning the gods. So I offer you a deal, you come to Altissia and I will grant you safety through its streets with the Accodo and when Prince Nocits arrives I will have a meeting with him. What do you think?" she turned to look at Luna.

Luna pondered the thought, "I have two bodyguards as well…would they receive the same protect?" the boys deserved protection after everything they did for her these past weeks.

Camelia looked around, "Bodyguards? Funny I didn't know they could be invisible." She pointed to the empty dock behind her.

"Oh they were looking for some way to get to Altissia, they will be back soon but to my question, will they have the same protection as me if I choose to accept your offer?" Luna now facing Camelia.

Camelia smiled and nodded her head, "yes of course. Now do you accept my offer?" she folded her arms and watched Luna

"Yes, please take me to Altissia, I do have a duty to prefrom and I wish to not delay it anymore. Also thank you for taking me in like this, I know the risks of you doing this for me and I appreciate it greatly. May the gods smile on your decision." Luna bowed

After the short discussion on when the boat would arrive Camelia invited Luna to stay at Qualdin Quay. Luna found the boys and went to discuss with them what she had done and how they were getting to Altissia.

"Wait-What? Who is this lady again?" Libertus asked as he fell onto the bed.

Their room was nice, glass on the one side to admire the view, two beds, a nice lounge area and of course her two favorite men the world right now.

"She is the First Secretary of Altissia, she is a big deal, so please tomorrow behave both of you. She is a powerful women and King Regis himself admired her for her stature. We need to be at the docks at nine am and no later, she hates when people are late and please don't say anything about my decision to not marry Noctis." She clasped her hands together and looked down at her lap.

"Why? Why can't we say anything? Is it that big of a deal." Libertus asked, lying down on the mattress-which he claimed wasn't comfy but was enjoying it still.

"Because Luna wasn't to be the first person to tell the Prince and then everyone else, we can respect that right Libertus?" Nyx said, he was leaning on the glass wall.

Luna made eye contact with Nyx and his small smile made her cheeks flush, she looked away before her whole face turned red. Before Libertus could protest more a knock came to their door. Nyx pushed off the wall and made his way to the door.

He opened it and a guy dress in uniform was staring him in the eyes, "Good evening sir, is Lady Lunafreya available?" he asked.

Nyx shut the door slightly and looked over to Luna, "There is someone at the door for you." Luna came walking over to the door and Nyx let her through.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Luna could feel Nyx standing behind her, her back barely brushing his chest.

"First Secretary Camelia has asked you to join her for dinner. Would you choose to accept the invite?" he asked

Luna nodded, "Yes I would accept her invite but may I take a-"

"One guest is allowed ma'am." He interrupted her

Luna pushed against Nyx who moved forward when the guard interrupted her, she pressed her hand back into his chest and he stopped. "Thank you, please let her know I will be attending with one guest and myself." She bowed and the guard left.

Luna shut the door and sighned, "Well I suppose I should get ready, you two can fight over who will be my guest." She smiled and walked to the bathroom.

"Have fun hero! I am gonna take a well deserved nap, maybe I'll fall asleep early and get to snore in peace without having a pillow thrown at me." Libertus said as he curled up on the bed.

"I didn't throw the pillow at you, that was all Luna though I may have suggested the action." He grinned and chuckled at his friend.

Nyx got ready for the dinner, he would rush into the bathroom when Luna would leave then be kicked out when she came back and so on. They both finally got ready and headed to meet the First Secretary.

Dinner was nice, fairly boring to Nyx, all Luna and Camelia talked about was politics and dresses. The food was good, drinks were good but he couldn't stop looking at Luna. He had hoped Camelia didn't notice his occasional touches to her hand or the small smiles. He didn't want to give Luna away or make it seem like something was going on between them-which it was but Camelia didn't need to know that. Once the pleasantries were done and good nights were said Nyx and Luna headed back to the room.

"So what did you think of dinner?" Luna asked, she walked down the steps to their room.

"Boring but you seemed to have fun so it was tolerable." He smiled at her.

Luna looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, they hadn't gotten a night together in a long time and she was liking this moment between them, just them, "Nyx can we go somewhere?" she asked as he was about to reach for the door.

Nyx turned around and smiled, "Where did you have in mind?" she took his hand and headed towards the beach.

The cool sand felt good on Luna's feet, she was holding her shoes and sucked in the cool night air. She turned around to see Nyx watching her, a smile creeping over his face, "What are you smiling at?" she giggled as she asked.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "The night sky and how beautiful it is." He bit his tongue when he saw Luna's face.

"I sure how you mean me by "night sky" mister." She squeezed him tight, which made Nyx laugh.

He lifted her up and spun her around, this moment was everything to him, he had the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms and nothing could make it more perfect. "Yes I do mean you by night sky but you want to know something else, your way more beautiful because I can do this," he leaned forward and kissed her.

Sparks flew everywhere in Luna's body, she tangled her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp, Nyx pulled her closer, embracing her into a hug and deepening the kiss. The moment seemed to last forever but they separated to catch a breath, panting slightly, Nyx kissed along Luna jaw line then down her neck. Luna tilted her head back, his kisses were causing her body to heat up, she tried to break his cycle by kissing him but it was no use. Nyx was gripping her hair and hand his other arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

He kissed along her collarbone, then bite the soft part of her shoulder, causing Luna to let out a soft moan, he continued to kiss the area and bit more. Luna was coming undone, everything she was worried about melted away, she couldn't think and she didn't want to. As Nyx stopped to take a breath Luna started to kiss him, she bit down on his neck causing him so moan and squeeze her tighter against him. She kissed up his neck and her hands ran down his chest. Even though he had a shirt on she could see feel the muscle he had built up and she could imagine what it looked like.

Nyx couldn't control himself anymore, with Luna biting him and her sweet kisses. He started to explore more of her body, more than he should have in an open space, he started to slid his hand up her leg causing her to shiver and she moaned with every inch he went up. His hand slid to her lower abdomen and Luna sucked in a deep breath. Nyx's hand hover just above her vagina when a loud thud rang from behind them and Nyx had Luna pulled in close as he backed into the shadows to avoid being seen.

"I thought I heard something…must have been those creatures again. Eh-Ill get 'em in the morning" A loud booming male voice said, then the voice disappeared and the world silent again.

Luna started to giggle against Nyx's chest, he chuckled to himself, leaning down he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I think we should go before he comes after those creatures." He kissed her before starting to walk around the small hut.

Luna followed after him once she got her shoes and grabbed his hand. They walked in silence back to the room, Luna was more than giddy, she couldn't stop smiling and the more she tried to avoid looking at Nyx the more her face blushed. "Thank you, believe it or not I had fun-"

Before she could finish she was interrupted by a kiss, it didn't have the same fire as the one on the beach but it was just as passionate. Softer, gentler but most of all it was by Nyx, "you seem more relaxed," he pushed a loose strand her hair behind her ear; he gently ran his finger along her cheek. "Your so beautiful you know that." He said as he smiled at her.

Luna blushed, they had arrived at their room but Luna pulled Nyx back, "Can I ask you something, before we go inside?" she stood between the door and him.

Nyx leaned against the door and looked down at her, "Of course, what's on your mind?" he rubbed the back of Luna hand with his thumb

"What you told me…while you were in the hospital…did you mean it?" she looked up at him, his blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight

He smiled at her, lifting her hand up to his mouth he kissed her knuckles, "You mean where I said I loved you and would follow you anywhere, that I was with you till the end. That part? Yes, I do mean it, with all my heart and whatever is in Altissia waiting for us I will be there to protect you." He said, he could feel a blush lining his face after he said everything out loud; he massaged Luna's hand.

She walked towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him, "Good, because I meant it too, these last couple of weeks have been amazing minus the one where you were in the hospital because that was horrible but everything else was good." She nuzzled her face against his chest, squeezing him tighter.

Nyx hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, holding her for a few more minutes and enjoying the silence, closeness of her before going inside to face the snoring beast.

Luna cant say she has grown custom to sleeping in the same bed as Nyx, especially when Libertus was in the same room but seeing as Libertus was taking up the whole bed Nyx didn't really have a choice and she wasn't minding it at all. The one thing she had forgotten about sharing a bed with him was how warm he was and how much he liked to cuddle. Luna snuggled into his chest with her back, his arm lightly draped around her waist, she could feel his breath against her hair and she felt it again, the safety. Her eyelids grew heavy and slumber consumed her.

The horrible buzzing noise wouldn't stop, it kept ringing in Luna's ear, she tried to block it out but it kept coming. She moaned and groaned, tossing the sheets above her head and then she heard chuckling.

"Good morning sleepyhead majesty, you need to get up, we have to meet that lady at the docks for Altissia." Nyx's said, he was softy rocking her back and forth, pulling on the sheet to see her face.

Luna fought the urge to hit him, she knew he was right but she didn't want tot get up, she liked laying right where she was, "I am still a princess you know, I think I can be fashionably late." She rolled over.

Nyx laughed and flopped back on the bed, he looked over at Libertus who was in worse shape than Luna, he forgot Libertus hated to get up extra early in the morning and to make it worse they were dealing with a very important person, "C'mon guys, I hate the morning too but we gotta get on this boat." He smacked Libertus in the arm and he groaned. "Luna…"He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, "C'mon rise and shine." She moaned, Nyx looked over at Libertus who was still struggling to get up, he slid his hand under the sheets and lightly grazed Luna's sweet spot making her jump with a yelp. Nyx held in a laugh while Luna pelted him with a pillow.

"Nyx Ulric! What are you doing!" she was deep red, the fact that Nyx even attempt that with his friend in the room, she felt hot, she hugged her pillow as Nyx bent down till they were eye level. "What are you doing?" she asked

He leaned in and kissed her, "Getting you up and hopefully out the door in the next hour or we will be without a boat again." He smiled, leaning in he whispered in her ear, "Im sorry, I wont do it again promise."

Luna hide her red face in her pillow, "Very good, now I have to get ready." She got up and padded her way to the bathroom still hugging the pillow to hide her face.

Nyx chuckled and went to grab his clothes, Libertus shot him a look, "So what was that all about?"

"I just got her up, that's all." He said, throwing his shirt on.

Libertus got off the bed and smacked him in the arm, "Try that again when I'm awake and I'll really kill ya." He smirked

"Yes sir!" Nyx said, smacking his friend on the back. The two laughed.

On the boat to Altissia, which they barely made, the First Secretary took up Luna's time, Nyx watched her from afar, leaning on the side of the boat and couldn't stop staring at her. She had a small white dress on, it had lace between the layers, just above her knee, it had a black emblem on her left shoulder and a lace sleeve. Her hair started to lose the black coloring and her blonde was fading back in. She managed to keep it the shorter length, her hair danced in the wind, she had most of it braided but small strands poked out. Libertus was standing next to him, leaning over the boat watching as the sea passed under them, both of the boys felt out of place next to these royal guards and to make matters worse they had to wear the Glaive uniform. Not that either of them hated the idea but the memories flooded in as they suited up.

The boat passed its final turn and on the horizon was Altissia. They had final reached their destination.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nothing compared to Altissia's beauty, the city was surrounded by massive walls of rock and elegant waterfalls draping over them. The architecture of the city was old, like Insomnia, but it had a more romantic feel to it. Maybe it was the canals of water, the ivy growing along the buildings, or just the simplicity of the city itself. Whatever it was it was enchanting and the boys walked off the boat to this gleaming city of water.

Nyx was mesmerized by this beautiful city, he thought Galdin Quay was stunning but this took the cake. He stood on the docks admiring the buildings that were in front of him when a soft hand slid into his.

"Isn't this a romantic place?" Luna gripped his hand and leaned on his arm, the public display of affection was her way of showing Nyx that she meant what she said at the hotel and because she was upset she didn't get to talk to him on the boat.

Nyx squeezed her hand back, "It sure is, a particular princess could get herself into a lot of trouble here. I mean all these guys staring at you." He chuckled.

Luna giggled, she took a quick glance around and saw all the men staring at her, secretly hoping she wasn't with the man standing next to her, "Well too bad for them only guy has my attention." She smiled up at him, the urge to lean up on her tippy toes and kiss him was so strong but Libertus coming up behind them drowned the moment out.

"Would you two cut out the lovey dovy fest. The old hag is coming and I don't think she would be too happy to see this." He smacked Nyx in the arm, "hey I have some news I want to talk to you about later ok." He whispered the last part to Nyx.

Nyx nodded his head towards Libertus, he removed himself from Luna but offered his arm to her, and the gesture should have restored some order to the First Secretary who was coming down the boardwalk. "Please be careful your majesty and stay close to me or Libertus." He said to Luna.

"Indeed Lunafreya, you should stick very close to your guards, this city maybe safe from Nifliheim as far as they don't occupy the city but that doesn't mean they wont attack. I digress, please follow me to my estate, I do have one other order I must speak to you on." She said, she walked with purpose down the boardwalk her guards close behind her.

They walked up a few flights of stairs then arrived at a gondola that would take them the rest of the way. Somehow they managed to fit everyone inside thought it was a little snug. Luna was pressed between a guard and Nyx, she tried to lean more into Nyx. Though the gesture of him putting his hand behind her and accidently touching her butt didn't go unnoticed to her, it did make her laugh though.

The ride to the First Secretary's estate was calming and nothing could beat the view, to see the beauty of the waterfalls and the way the sun kissed the city. When they arrived at the estate, two guards greeted them, the rod-iron gates that held their entry moved with a whine. Luna held onto Nyx's arm as they passed through the courtyard, Libertus close behind them.

Inside the estate it was more gothic, cold but beautiful. The floors were lined with soft carpet of the riches blues, gold's and greens. The wood was dark mahogany that had been polished to its finest. The large arches that lined the halls had beautiful patterns carved into them, featuring flowers, circles, and square and in the ceiling were beautiful stain glass portraits.

The First Secretary's heels rang through the empty halls as they walked through them to her office. "Here we are, Lady Lunafreya if you please," she held her hand out to let Luna walk into her office, Nyx started to follow Luna, "Just me and the princess please. You and your friend can wait in the quarters. I will send someone with her when we are done." She dismissed Nyx, he was about to say something when Luna shook her head.

Before the door closed Luna mouthed 'I love you' to Nyx, then the secretary's mahogany separated them. The guards took Nyx and Libertus to their room, it was a good size, two beds, lavish marble floor, a big rug in the center of the room and a wonderful view of the city. Libertus sank into one of the beds while Nyx sat on the window seat.

Libertus looked around the room, it was too fancy for his liking, and he enjoyed the simple things in life or just his hometown. He looked over at Nyx and decided that now was probably the best time to tell him the news he picked up. He got off the bed and padded over to his friend. Nyx looked so wiped out, even though the surgery was a success he was still recovering but that blow to his ego with getting hurt was what was killing him the most.

"Hey so that thing I needed to talk to you about, you got a second to listen?" Libertus nudged as he leaned against the wall.

Nyx looked up at him and leaned into the wall behind him, "Yeah, what's up?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well while we were on the boat I over heard some of the guards saying something that Nifliheim was going to attack after a ceremony, I am assuming this is the same ceremony that Luna is here for? But the strange part is they kept saying something about the prince. One of them mumbled something about how the empire knows how he is going to get here and they are all waiting for him to arrive. So explain it to me, what is this ceremony and what does it have to do with the royals. I know you know Nyx." He said

Nyx looked at his friend, "the ceremony is to awaken the goddess Leviathan, Luna has to summon her and make a contract, just like with the others, however this one wont be easy and I think Nifliheim is trying to ruin the ceremony somehow. The prince is important because he needs to make a pact with Leviathan. Also I don't know if you realized it but Luna is getting weaker, she has the power to hold back this star scourge and it's killing her." He almost couldn't get the last part out, the words burned in the back of his throat. "I think they are trying to do something to her but I don't know what. I gotta protect her Lib…that day at the small house, when she came flying through that door, the chancellor of Nifilheim came to visit her and her brother said hi too, it scared her, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Nyx hung his head

Libertus was dumbfounded, that's why Nyx looked like death all the time, he had the stress of making sure Luna survived, it also explained why he was so bent on being near her when she preformed the pacts. "Is she gonna be ok alone with the crazy hag?" he decided to lighten the mood, his friend was already tired.

Nyx chuckled, "even though she is weak I think she could take old lady, speaking of which, did she ever say when they were gonna be done?"

Luna felt cold in the First Secretary's office, she held her head high and answered the questions, they talked about the act she was under and what roles she would have to take on, how they would address Nifilheim and of course prince Noctis.

"Speaking of the prince," Luna's whole body went ridged, ice flooded her veins, "when were you going to tell him about your love interest with the solider?" the First Secretary wasn't a fool, she knew something was going on between the two, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out but she was curious as to how it happened.

Luna froze, Camellia did know there was no hiding it anymore, "when did you find out? Was it that obvious?" she almost whispered out.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, I knew at dinner, he gave you that smile and of course his casual glances at you on the boat. Now I am not ruler of your life, nor am I your mother but are you sure you wish to do this? I know the treaty was a failure and really it was to serve as a distraction anyway…"

Luna took a deep breath to slow her racing heart, she relaxed in her seat, "I do, I do wish to be with Nyx," she stood up from her chair, "I know the world would disapprove but he has done something for me that no one else has and I would like to treasure that forever if I could. So if you would excuse me, I think we are done here and I would like to sleep. Thank you and good evening." Luna turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

The First Secretary smiled, leaning back in her chair she watched some birds fly by her window. She knew things were going to get interesting but she did hope that the young oracle could find happiness and if this solider could do it then she wouldn't stand in the way.

Luna was halfway down the hall when one of the guards caught up with her, he told her she was going the wrong way and that her room was down the other hall. "Where are my guards being stationed?" she asked. She wanted to find Nyx and just be held by him.

The guard looked a bit confused and slightly perplexed, "Well they are down this hall but the First Secretary was very instant you stay in another room. " he said.

Luna looked down the hall that lead to Nyx's room, "ok you can show me to my room." She walked along with the guard and when they reached her room he bowed and left.

Luna looked around the hallway and started to trace her steps back, she ended up in the hall where Nyx was and decided to find his room. She listened for either of the boys, "Nyx…Libertus…Nyx…."she silently shouted as she passed from room to room. She was about to reach the end of the hallway when a door opened.

"Luna?" Nyx asked as he watched her spin around, face red, "What are you doing?" he chuckled.

She walked closer to him, "I was looking for you, I am done talking with the Secretary and I-um…" she looked at the floor, her fingers interlocked and fidgeting, "Wanted to see you…alone if possible" she glanced behind him to see Libertus watching them from the window.

Nyx leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Sure thing, where did you have in mind?"

Luna dragged him out of his room and down the hallway to her living courters; she laced her fingers with his. They arrived to her room; she pushed the door open and inside was a large space. It had marble floors, a small sitting area, a bed fit for a king and something that almost made Luna vomit, her wedding dress.

"Wow, is that yours?" Nyx said, he didn't know if that came out more sarcastic than amazed.

Luna could feel her stomach twist; the dress that symbolized peace but now it probably wouldn't be used. "Yes, It is mine…I wish they just kept it on display. Let's go out and explore the city." She said, changing the subject from her dress.

Nyx turned to her and smiled, "alright but did the old hag say you could explore the city? He asked

Luna spun around and walked towards the door, throwing a mischievous look over her shoulder to him, "She never said I couldn't" and with giggle she was out the door.

The outside air was crisp, the sun had started to set a bit but it was still so warm. Luna walked towards the railing that over looked the canal; she waved at one of the gondolas as they passed by. A warm hand pressed lightly on her back then around her waist, she smiled and leaned into Nyx. They stood there watching the water and boats for a few more minutes, just being close to each other.

"Hey I hear there is a good ice cream place here, do you wanna help me find it?" Nyx asked, he stood up straight and held Luna's hand.

Luna was overjoyed, now they could finally have their date, no one to worry about, no robot soldiers, no more hiding and no hospital nurses. She grabbed his hand and rushed down the street, "Lets hurry because there is also a restaurant I want to try." She couldn't keep her excitement down; she started to squeal when she talked.

Before she could get to the stairs, Nyx grabbed her waist and spun her into him, planting a warm gentle kiss on her lips. Luna swore the world stopped spinning, her mind did cartwheels and when it stopped she was dizzy. "I love you and your adorable when you get excited about something." He said, he kissed her forehead before letting her go and taking her hand.

Luna's mind was in overdrive, she could feel the steam coming off her body, she was sure her face was bright red and she didn't know Nyx was that romantic. Sure he was a good kisser, he knew how to make her hot under the collar but spins and kisses. She didn't even realize she was down the stairs and in a gondola till Nyx started to wave his hand in her face.

"Earth to Luna, you ok?" he smiled, which made Luna's heart stop and melt. Nyx leaned against the boat, his elbows propped up behind him, he looked over at Luna who was as red as a tomato, and he pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You know I was almost getting use to the black hair but your pretty with blonde hair too."

Luna turned to look at him, "what has gotten into you today? You seem more romantic than normal and different." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, placing her head in her hands while looking up at him.

Nyx flinched at her remark, he didn't want her to notice but he guessed he was bad at subtle, "Luna…your right, I am feeling sort of guilty." He leaned his head over the boat, "I don't want you to see Leviathan…I don't want you in that kind of danger, I know its selfish of me and that its your job but-do you have to do it alone?" he leaned forward to face her.

Luna looked away from his gaze, hearing him talk about Leviathan made her uneasy again, "Nyx…I understand and I would love to have you there with me-"

"Why can't I be there?" he interrupted, he laced his fingers in hers and scooted closer.

Luna felt tears well up, she looked away as the tears started to fall, "because-because Leviathan won't show up if someone is there with me…she is very particular who she shows up for…so-" she kept hiccupping between the words, she didn't know why she started to cry.

Nyx wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his chest. Nyx didn't know what was going on in her head but he wanted to make sure Luna didn't do it all alone. "Luna…sweetie its ok," he patted her hair, smoothing out the loose ends, "can I ask you this then, can I be a few feet back from you? Earshot, just as a precaution? I just want to know your safe. "

She looked up at him, she didn't think of that, a few feet away shouldn't cause Leviathan to hide, "That might work…but you would have to promise to stay there until the pact is made, ok?" she brushed her tears away, leaning back to look at him and she remembered the first time they kissed.

It was when she asked him to cut her hair after she dyed it black; she had loved the way it felt when he played with her hair and how gentle he was. She remembered doing it without thinking and then he had kissed her back that moment felt like a dream. Then there was their first moment in her room where he kissed her back and it made whole body lite on fire.

Nyx nodded at her and right as he was about to say something the gondola driver stopped moving the boat, "we have arrived, please watch your step and have a great day." He smiled.

Nyx got off the boat first and held his hand out for Luna, she took it and jumped off the boat. They thanked the man and walked up the steps to find a huge balcony with some sort of wired statue in the middle of it, it looked like a whale or some kind of animal. Luna turned to see the beauty of the city laid out before her in all it majesty.

Nyx came up behind her and hugged her waist, kissing the crook of her neck that caused Luna to giggle and moan. He looked up at her, laying his forehead on hers he continued to stare at her. For a moment the world stood still, the only noise was her breathing, the only smell was her perfume and the only thing he felt was her.

Luna was the first to break the connection, she heard Nyx's stomach growl and she couldn't help but laugh. "I think we should get some food in you before your stomach eats itself" she said as she rubbed his stomach.

He chuckled, "your right, I don't think the beast is happy." She laughed at his bad joke, he leaned down and kissed her before taking her hand and walking to the ice cream place.

Their whole date was the best thing Luna had ever experienced. She one didn't know that Nyx could eat ice cream fast and not get a brain freeze, two she didn't know he was lucky, at the coliseum event he got almost ever fight right and then he surprised her with his knowledge of flowers.

"Where did your knowledge of flowers come from?" she asked as they stood in front of a flower shop, Luna bent down to look at the beautiful wildflowers.

Nyx brushed his finger along one of the roses in a wooden crate, "my sister…she loved flowers. Dandelions were her favorite because she could make flower crowns out of them. She also liked honeysuckles. Do you have a favorite?" he looked down at her, she smelled some purple, red and white tulips.

"Personally I love sylleblossoms, they were a natural flower to Tenebere. They have a wonderful blue color to them and they smell amazing." She stood up and brushed some dirt off her skirt, walking over to where he was standing, he was looking at the roses very intensely. "Do you know what roses mean in the flower language?"

Nyx smiled and looked over at Luna, she was glowing, he hadn't seen her so happy before and so full of energy, he let go of the rose he was holding, "let me think…it means love right." He said, she nodded at him with a big grin on her face.

"Correct, now do you know-" before she could finish his soft lips crashed down on hers, his one arm went around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. She felt her body grow hot with each kiss, suddenly the kisses became more passionate and hungry.

Nyx loved Luna and seeing her happy today was making him happier than he has ever been. He wants to give her the future she wants. He broke the kiss but still held her close, "Luna, I love you and I want to give you the future you want to see. I am not sure how but I figure it out. So until then what can I do to make you happy?"

Luna felt light headed from that passionate slew of kisses, she hugged Nyx and thought about what he asked, she was just happy to have him with her, to protect her, talk to her and love her. Nothing else really mattered to her, then the idea hit her, "Nyx I do have a strange request…if you would want to take me up on it." She bit her lip, she knew this was selfish but she wanted to experience it with Nyx.

"Anything, whatever will make you happy, what would you like to do?" he released his grip and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Luna looked up and smiled at him, she grabbed his hand and led him back to the First Secretary's estate.

Once they arrived to her room she shut the door and rushed to take the horrible reminder of her destiny and hid it in the closet. Coming back she took Nyx's hands and lead him to the bed. Before she could get any closer he stopped.

"Luna…"he said in a warning tone, "what are you trying to do?" he didn't let go of her hands but watched her carefully.

Luna looked down at the floor, a deep blush covered her face, "I wanted…to-um-you know…" she couldn't even get the words out, she felt embarrassed for even thinking he would want to do it with her and worst of all he didn't seem that interested.

Nyx relaxed his body and walked closer to her, "You silly, goofy girl," he kissed her forehead and leaned in to whisper, "I love you…are you sure you want to try this? There is no going back." He massaged her back with his thumbs.

Luna about fell over when he whispered I her ear, he smelt like pine and cinnamon. Her whole body trembled but she was sure she wanted to do it, "yeah, I want to…is that ok with-"

He loved to interrupt her with kisses, this time however he put a little more fire into it. His tongue was begging Luna to open her mouth, she responded by allowing him in to explore, he grabbed her waist and gently laid her on the bed. She tangled her hands in his hair as he explored her body. He gently lifted her up and found her zipper, slowly undoing it then pulling it off her.

Luna felt exposed and a little scared, though she didn't want to show it. She soon lost that fear when Nyx started to kiss her chest then down to her boobs, he somehow undid her bra without her knowing it, she moaned when her bit down and sucked on her nipple. She could feel herself getting wet but she didn't want him to stop. He traced his hand down her stomach and stopped at the edge of her panties, she shivered in delight.

He started to kiss down her stomach, then kissing her inner thigh, he moved back up to kiss her lips, Luna was melting with every kiss and with each one left warm marks on her skin. She tried to undo his jacket but she was pretty sure it was princess proof. He chuckled at her and took his jacket off; he also removed his belts and gloves. She took the opportunity to slip his shirt off and all the memories of why she fell for him came into clear muscular focus. She forgot how ripped he was and then her heart swelled with seeing his scare, the brutal mark left from his surgery.

She leaned up and kissed along the scare, she pressed herself against him with every kiss; Nyx was making soft moans as she kissed up towards his neck, and then her hands exploded his pants and fumbling to undo his button. She finally got them down and her face lit up brighter than a hall full of lights when she all of his manhood. It was the first time she ever saw one, she heard him chuckle then gently push her back down, kissing her along the way.

They continued their dance they got to the physical part and Luna hadn't screamed in pleasure so loudly but this feeling was something she had wanted her whole life. Nyx took everything slowly for her and was patient, she was so thankful, she didn't know what to do and of course he tried to make her feel good along the way.

They were both panting after they reached their climax, Nyx was moist with sweat as he stood over her, and Luna was blushing and panting hard. Nyx smiled, leaning down he kissed her forehead and pulled out of her. He rolled over to his side and cradled her in his arms. Intertwining their fingers and pulled the sheets over them, just in case a certain friend decided to stop by.

Luna leaned her head back and kissed him, "Thank you…I hope I wasn't too bad." She laid back and snuggled into him, she loved his protective nature.

Nyx squeezed her, "you were perfect, I love you so much." He kissed the back of her neck.

She smiled, for once in her life she wasn't scared or even cared what the future held, as long as he was here with her nothing could bring her down again. "Good night love. You will be here when I wake up right?"

He chuckled, "Babe, I am never leaving your side again, plus I don't think I can face Libertus just yet. Maybe after breakfast tomorrow. Night" he snuggled in with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The past several weeks had flown by Luna like a whirlwind, it whipped her one way and then another way. The night she and Nyx had sex was blissful and amazing she just wished that morning was as pleasant but it turned into a nightmare before she cracked her eyes open.

She remembered Libertus coming into the room and seeing them curled up together but then all she remembered from her haze was Nyx being pulled out of bed then loud screaming. She later found out that Libertus was desperate to keep Nyx away from her. So she was alone for the last couple of weeks and it was killing her to be locked up in her room. Not only did Libertus tell her to stay put so did the First Secretary, however hers was more of a political matter, Nifliheim had tested the waters around Altissia and were trying to break in.

So Luna sat, staring out her beautiful window, she watched as people passed by and cats roamed on the rooftops. She sighed and patted over to the door, cracking it open slightly she looked to see if anyone was stationed there. She let out a breath when no one was there. She was tired of sitting around and wasting away, also she was feeling sick, light headed and everywhere hurt. Her back was stinging, her feet hated her and she had the weirdest craving for that ice cream her and Nyx had.

Thinking of her glaive made her cry, she missed him more than anything and she wanted to feel his warm touch. Luna hugged herself and sank against the wall by the door.

After several long seconds Luna felt cold, a gentle shiver went up her spine and looking up she came face to face with her guardian, Gentiana. Her face was calm, her eyes sealed shut and her long black hair lightly brushed against her shoulders. She leaned down and faced Luna, "Would you like to know what troubles you?"

Luna watched her guardians face, never changing but forever still, "What is wrong with me? Is it the star scourge? I need to know how to fix it…before its…" Luna couldn't finish, her destiny was creeping closer to her doorstep and rumors swam around the city of Prince Noctis being close to Altissia.

Gentiana stood up and straightened her gown out, holding out her hand for Luna to take, when Luna did she lead her to the bathroom, waving her hand above the sink something dropped onto the ceramic, a soft thud, "use this to find out what is wrong, I will be waiting outside for your news." She shut the door as she left Luna alone in the bathroom.

Luna took the package that was on the sink, she read the label and almost dropped it, "a pregnancy test…" she whispered out, and her mind did flips before she realized what Gentiana was trying to say.

She undid the packaging, taking out the test and paused several long seconds before deciding whether or not she should use it. She paced silently across the bathroom tile, holding the test in her hands, her fingers twisting it in her palms and then she finally decided to do it.

Luna felt the warmth leave her body, she read the lines on the test then read what each line meant, one line meant 'not pregnant' but two lines meant 'pregnant' her stomach dropped when two lines appeared.

Luna wasn't sure if she was happy, sad, hurt, broken, terrified, anxious or shocked. Luna never thought about kids, she never thought she would live to see herself have one but knowing she was going to have one it almost made her happy. The thought of carrying Nyx and her child was a warming thought but what would Nyx think. She tried to rack her brain to remember if he ever mentioned wanting kids or liking kids. She didn't know how she was going to tell him or how she was going to get to him to tell him.

Luna looked in the mirror, her face was sunken in a bit but she was glowing in a weird way, she looked brighter, warmer and then looking at herself in the mirror she noticed a small bump forming where her stomach was. Placing her hands on the small bump she felt a rush of joy, she had a little baby in there and for the moment she was content. Then a soft knock broke her concentration, she forgot Gentiana was waiting outside, she threw the packaging way but held onto the test and opened the door.

Gentiana was waiting for her, her head slightly tilted, patiently waiting for her answer, Luna sucked in a breath, "I am pregnant…I don't know how I feel about it but I am happy." She clutched the test in her hands.

Gentiana made her way towards Luna, wrapping her arms around the Oracle, she gently patted her hair, "It is up to you what you do with the child, however with Leviathans trial coming I fear for the unborn one and I also fear for you. Are you sure you want to do this?" She pulled back slightly to see Luna's face.

Luna nodded, she was well aware of the risks but she wanted to know more about the baby, "Gentiana, I need to sneak out of here to see a doctor, I want to make sure that I am actually pregnant then I should talk to Nyx about it…he deserves to know. Though I will have an answer for you soon but I am pretty sure I want to do this." She looked into the guardian's eyes.

She nodded and let go of Luna, bowing deeply before she vanished into thin air leaving a small chill in the air. Luna went to her closet and dug out her clothes she use to wear while she was hiding in the forest. She dug through her jeans, trying on four pairs before wearing sweatpants that Nyx got her, she never wore them but they fit her now slightly larger waist. She threw on a shirt along with a oversized hoddie in hopes to hide her stomach in case she ran into her glaive or anyone else in the hallway. She threw her hood up and peaked out the door. She stepped out into the silent hallway and proceeded towards the main door.

She felt like Nyx, always bobbing and weaving through the halls. She finally made it to the door without anyone noticing her, pushing it open the warm Altissia breeze met her, whipping her hood around, she quickly grabbed it and pulled it back down. She sped up her pace as she passed through the Iron Gate and past the guard. She hoped that he would just think she was someone from the estate. Once she was clear of his line of sight she started to run down the stairs toward the canals.

She passed by locals and asked for directions to the doctor, they all pointed in different directions, she followed winding staircases, long streets but she finally made it to a doctor's office. Walking through the door, a wave of bleach hit her, they must have just sterilized the area but her sense of smell was way stronger and it burned her nose.

She gagged and coughed as she made her way to the front desk. Once she was checked in she waited in the little waiting room that was off to the side. The hospital was just as beautiful as the other buildings in Altissia, though this one had more windows, which made it seem airy and light. Luna was gazing at the ceiling when her name was called, she straightens as the nurse approached her, and the nurse was young and small. She had medium length hair that was curled slightly, with a dust of black under her eyes from the long hours.

The nurse smiled and lead her back to the room, she instructed her to wear a gown but that she could keep her pants on. Once the nurse left Luna got dressed and sat on the table, her feet dangled off the edge as she slowly swayed them back and forth. A soft knock came to the door then a older looking man popped his head in.

"Hello, you must be Luna correct? You want to make sure your pregnant and to see how far along you are?" his voice was soft but had a slight accent, he wrinkled his nose as he stepped over to the computer.

"Yes, I am here to make sure I am pregnant. I'm a little nervous…" she instinctively wrapped her arms around her small tummy. "Its not going to hurt is it?" she asked as the doctor got up from his chair.

He gave a soft chuckle as he place his hand on her shoulder, "no it won't hurt at all. Its going to be warming gel on a special camera. Here like this," he held up a palm side device that had a sensor on the top with a wire hooking up to another machine, "I will run this along your stomach and its going to show me what's inside, no pain at all." He smiled.

Luna nodded, he instructed her to lay on her back, he told her he was going to do some health test before the camera part. He listened to her stomach, and then checked her pulse, checking her heart and breathing. He took her blood pressure and scowled a bit, "it's a bit high…though I am sure you are nervous. Do you take any drugs for high blood pressure?" he asked while holding her arm.

"No, I don't believe I have high blood pressure. I have been very stressed lately and I wasn't eating right then this happened." She pointed to her stomach.

The doctor nodded, "alright, well I want you to try and relax, I need this blood pressure to go down but lets check on the baby." He walked to her other side and turned on the machine. He applied a thick bluish gel to the camera, he lifted her gown up and pressed the camera to her stomach and started to move it around.

As he did images flickered on the screen that the camera was attached to and when he stopped moving, Luna's heart swelled, "is that?" she asked, looking at the screen to see a slightly formed person inside her.

"Yes it is, you most definitely are pregnant and it looks like the baby is doing good. I would have to guess that you about six weeks along, just judging on the babies size." He said has he moved the camera slightly to get another angle.

Luna couldn't stop staring at the little baby on the screen, it moved slightly and then the doctor took the camera away. She settled into the bed she was on and could feel a rush of joy pass through her, warming her entire body.

The doctor got up, "well that is all I have for you, here is a cloth to wipe the gel off but again I want you to relax, take it easy for a couple of days and I want you to come back for another check up soon. I want to make sure that blood pressure goes down. Now I hope you have a good day" he smiled as he walked out of the room.

Luna quickly wiped the gel off and got dressed, she couldn't stop smiling, and every inch of her was happy and bubbly. She walked back towards the front desk and settled everything before turning to leave. The warm air felt good and the sweet smells in the air made that bleach smell go away.

She headed back towards the estate, they were sure to know she was gone by now, it was past lunch and someone would have delivered it to her. Though she was in no rush, she strolled down the streets and she spoted the ice cream place her and Nyx went to. Her stomach growled and she had the craziest craving for ice cream.

Licking her chocobo chocolate chunk ice cream her stomach was singing with joy, she started to make her way down to the gondola when someone shouted at her.

"Luna! Luna wait!"

She turned and her world stopped, she felt the tears welling up as he walked towards her, "Nyx."

Her glaive walked up to her, he was wearing a fitted jacket that had the first secretary crest on it. He was wearing his famous glaive pants and boots. His hair was shaved again on the sides leaving the poof down the middle, his braids hanging loosely against his face. He was wearing the same smile she was, "I see you just had to get some ice cream. You know you cause a panic in whole estate, everyone thinks you got kidnapped by the empire…are you ok?" he brushed his fingers along her cheek to catch the tears.

Luna nodded; she took his hand and led him to a bench. She finished her ice cream before looking him in the face, a wave of nausea hit her and her stomach knotted. "Nyx…I need to talk to you about something." She laced her fingers with his, he moved closer to her so their shoulders touched.

"What's on your mind, but before you say something, I did miss you, like crazy. I couldn't sleep and I tried several times to sneak out to see you but Libertus caught me every time, mostly by sitting on me and he didn't mean any harm by it. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you…are you ok? You look pale." He stopped talking and looked down at Luna. His heart rate spiked.

Luna nodded, she gripped his hand and took a deep breath, it was now or never she decided, "have you ever wanted kids?" she couldn't believe how smooth and easy the question came out.

Nyx caught his breath, he leaned back against the bench, the question caught him off guard, "You know…I haven't really thought about it, been to busy fighting a war and falling in love with a princess. Why do you want to know?" he threw his award winning smile while massaging the top of her hand.

Luna felt herself shake, she wasn't sure how she was going to do this, she didn't rehearse any lines, and she suddenly felt more sick than normal. Luna stood up to help relieve some of the pressure off her stomach, she caught Nyx's worried look because he stood up seconds later and wrapped his arms around her waist. There it was the thing she loved the most about him, the protective nature, she took a deep breath and took his hand and slid it under her shirt.

"Do you feel a difference?" she it was stupid to do it like this but her nerves were getting the best of her.

Nyx slid his hand along her stomach, he'd be lying to himself if he said it didn't turn him on but he wasn't noticing the difference Luna was talking about, "I'm sorry, I don't know what the difference is…" he smiled as he took his hand from under her shirt.

"I-I…um…Nyx…do you promise not to hate me?" Luna asked, she didn't understand why she was stalling; it wasn't helping her think only making her more nervous.

Nyx chuckled and squeezed Luna into a tight hug, "I could never hate you. I love you, now tell me what's on your mind." He loosened his grip and started down at her.

"Im pregnant." She closed her eyes and looked towards the ground.

Nyx felt cold, shocked and confused, he thought he misheard her but the way she looked told him that wasn't the case. He released his grip on her and walked towards the river, running his hand through his hair, his mind swirled with to many things. He looked over at Luna was still looking at the ground, her face was flush and she looked scared.

"Nyx! There you are!" Nyx spun around to see Libertus marching towards him, he quickly walked over to where Luna was standing and whispered into her ear, "Can we talk about this later? I want to talk about but I don't want Libertus to know, but are you ok? Like really ok?"

Luna nodded to everything and whispered back, "but how are you going to get away from Libertus?" she peeked over his shoulder to see his best friend coming.

Nyx threw her a crooked smile, "you really doubt me that much sweetie, look lets me fair, I let Libertus catch me but I have ways not being caught." He kissed her before turning to meet Libertus.

The kiss sent warm pulses through Luna, she forgot how much she missed that but before she could reminisce shouting erupted.

"How did you really find her, huh?" Libertus asked Nyx, more shouting than asking Nyx thought.

"Like I said, she was here eating ice cream and that's how I found her. I didn't know she was going to be here." Nyx said.

"Really…and you expect-"

"He is telling the truth," Luna interrupted, "I went out on my own because I was getting sick of that room, I need to be social and I really wanted some ice cream. I ran into Nyx as I was about to get onto the gondola." None of it was really a lie other than she needed to make sure she was pregnant.

Libertus snorted, "you expect me to believe that?" he joked

Luna looked at him, "do you really think I would go out on a date looking like this? I do have some class but I didn't want anyone to recognize me. The only reason Nyx did was because he bought me the clothes." She felt proud of herself, she sounded like her old self and felt pretty good too.

Libertus laughed and so did Nyx, "Ok, ok you got me there princess but I don't get it, you could have come to either of us if you just want to go out. I know Nyx would have jumped at the chance. He's been jumping all week."

Luna giggled, "I didn't want to bug anyone but I am getting tired, do you think you two can bring me home?" she walked between them and held her arms out.

They both looked at each other and looped their arms with hers. They were smiling all the way back. Once they got back the boys delivered the news to the first secretary and promised to keep watch over Luna. They walked her back to her room and before they left, Nyx said he was going to stay and chat with her, using the excuse that she was lonely. Libertus almost fought back but then gave up and walked back toward their room.

Once Nyx and Luna were inside her room he walked her over to the couches and sat her down. "Ok, so your pregnant and I'm the dad. Are you sure your pregnant?" he squeezed her hands.

"Yes I took a pregnancy test then went to the doctor this morning, which is the real reason I was out. Are you mad?" she looked at him he looked torn and sad.

Nyx took a couple deep breaths before talking again, "Ok…so we are having a baby. How is he? Did you get to see him? How are you? How far along are you? When did all this go down?" Luna pressed her finger to his lips before he could ask any more questions.

She laughed, "well since I am only six weeks along he is doing good and I got to see him today but there wasn't much to look at just yet. I am doing good, though its been lonely without you and I have been tired, sick, achy, cold then hot. The doctor told me however that my blood pressure was high and he wanted me to relax for a couple of days to see if it comes down. Is there any news on Noctis?" she asked as Nyx processed the information.

"Well I am glad that you are doing good and I am so sorry you have been lonely, trust me after today," leaned over and hugged her, pushing her over on the couch, "I wont leave you alone anymore. Also there is news about the prince."

Luna stiffened, "what is the news?" she gripped Nyx arm's and leaned into him.

"Well it seems that they found him and it looks like he will be arriving in two days. They tracked him down and got information on what he is up to. Do you…miss him?" Nyx asked, the words felt like ice on his tongue.

Luna turned to look at him, "no, well yes but not in that way. Nyx, I love you and we are having a child after all, I was curious to know because when he arrives that means the trial of leviathan starts. I just want to prepare." She hugged her stomach.

He leaned into her and wrapped his arms protectively around her, kissing the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, there is just a lot to take in today, I don't mean to be agitated. So how would you like to-" before he could finish a knock came from the door.

"Lunafreya? May I have an audience with you?" a familiar voice said.

Luna sat up and a sharp cold dagger went up her spine, "Ravus…" she clenched her stomach before standing up.

Nyx caught her elbow, "Woah, hold on, are you sure you want to talk to him? I can tell him to go." He lightly gripped her elbow then slid his fingers into her hand.

Luna nodded, "I should talk with him, he might know something…I'll be fine Nyx." She giggled at her tense and stubborn glaive, "but you can come stand by the door, it would be nice to know if something happened you would be there to rescue me."

"Again." he added, "that will work for me." He leaned down and kissed her, he wanted to keep the kiss going and she didn't seem like she wanted to stop either but the pounding on the door broke their kiss.

Luna sat in a meeting room; it was dark with only the sunlight outside seeping in and the dark wood seemed to sink into the dark shadows. The cushion on the chair she was sitting in was rather fluffy looking but it felt like a rock when she sat on it. The moments of silence were broken when Ravus cleared his throat.

"So as you know the Empire is coming and Noctis draws ever closer too, how are you doing sister?" he turned to look over his shoulder.

Luna thought about lying, but the nagging feeling in her gut told her she had to be honest with her brother, "I am scared…this pain is growing to be to much. I can feel the poison setting into my flesh and bones. I am tired, weak and not sure I can do what has to be done anymore." She started to cry but tried to hold it in, that only resulted in her hiccupping.

Ravus walked over to his sister, the agony in her face, the slight paleness, he could see the star scourge blackness coursing through her, his heart ached, he didn't want to see his sister like this. "You are strong Lunafreya and you have to find the strength to keep moving forward, I know it wont be the easiest road but I have faith in you," he took her hands in his and she started to cry again.

A soft knock came at the door, Luna smiled, she feared Nyx could hear her crying, "I am alright…"the knock quieted and a shuffling noise came from outside the door. "He is so funny, always keeping on eye on me even behind a closed door," she wiped her tears off her face. She rubbed her stomach and Ravus gasped.

Luna froze, "why is your stomach…I know its not fat Lunafreya, what is that?" he asked as he pointed to her slightly exposed tummy.

Luna sighed and explained to Ravus what had happened the last couple of weeks while they were in Altissia, how everything between her and Nyx came to be and the pregnancy. When she was done she bowed her head and waited for some form of insult but instead a wave of warmth hit her.

Ravus practically tackled Luna with a hug and was crying himself, "I am going to be an uncle…I am so happy for you." Those words were not what Luna was expecting or the hug.

Luna hugged him back, forgetting that he did give the best hugs; she forgot how kind, sweet and loving her brother could be. The Empire had tainted him but it seems after the incident in Insomnia changed him. They shared the hug moment a few minutes longer before they separated.

Their conversation went on for another hour but mostly on how Luna was going to deal with the pregnancy. She assured Ravus that Nyx would keep her safe and that he had done so before. He didn't seem completely convinced but he wasn't going to argue, this was the first time he had seen his sister happy in a long time and he wasn't going to forget this moment.

The parted ways when they headed towards the front door, she said goodbye to him and then her and Nyx headed back to her room.

Luna got ready for bed and she laughed every time she saw her stomach in the mirror. Walking back into the room she saw Nyx lounging on the bed, shirtless and wearing his sweatpants. If she hadn't know him her heart would be fluttering but this was Nyx's usual attire. He had his eyes closed when she got into bed but as soon as she settled in he was coiled around her. She giggled as his beard tickled her neck when he kissed it.

"Good night Luna, tomorrow is a big, you sure your ready for this? All you have to do is say the word and I'll get you out of here." He asked, as he settled onto his pillow, watching her as she turned to look at him.

"I have to face this now or I will live with regret my whole life. I know you will be there to protect me right?" she smiled as she took his hand.

He chuckled as he tangled his fingers with hers, "I told you I'm in this with you till the end." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day, they had much to prepare before Noctis arrived and that meant getting ready to face the public, face Leviathan and face her destiny. This was the moment Luna was preparing for but she was still scared to death for her and her baby.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Luna woke up panting, sweat poured down her back, sticking against her clothes and hair. Heat radiated off of her as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. Bile filled her stomach, she heaved a little then ran to the bathroom heaving out her guts but the pain was subsiding. She leaned back against the tub the cool porcelain felt wonderful against her boiling skin. She was panting harder, she couldn't catch her breath; yesterday was a nightmare, as she had expected, all the preparations for Noctis and the ceremony. The stress nearly ended her, all the questions, and the constant reminder of how important this was and of course the safety of the baby.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in the bathroom but the soft thud of footsteps brought her back into reality. She tried to get up but the bile rose in her throat and she heaved into the toilet again. A soft hand rubbed her back and moved up to her hair, holding what it could out of her face, she was grateful because it felt so good.

Luna sat back; still panting and sweat rolling down her face. Strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her close; even though he was warm she still loved his touch. He kissed the top of her head and rocking her slowly, back and forth. She rested her head on his chest and her panting eased but her stomach felt like a tight wad of knots.

Nyx kissed the top of her head, he hated to see her in so much pain, and yesterday didn't help her mood or emotional statues. Several times-no more than several times he wanted to kill someone for pushing her to hard, forcing her to keep working and she did it but would cry when they left. He didn't know what his young majesty was like but he better be worth all this trouble.

"Luna…" he asked, he rubbed the small of her back with his thumb, causing her to stir, "Luna, do you want to go back to bed? Or should I get you a pillow and blanket?" he brushed sticky strands of hair out of her face, wiping the sweat off her forehead and kissing her cheek.

Luna curled into Nyx, wrapping her arms around his torso, she didn't want to move but she also didn't want to sleep on the floor but it did feel better in the bathroom than in her bedroom. "Will you stay with me?" it's the only thing she had to ask, even if she knew the answer.

The sound of his chuckled vibrated his chest, "forever and always," he leaned down and kissed her, before getting up and leaving the bathroom, "Lets get you comfy first though." He disappeared into the bedroom.

She sat there in the dark listening to him rummage through the room, then he came back with an arm full of blankets and pillows. He threw them on the ground then organized them, he then sat in the middle of the pillow mess and held his arms out to her. She crawled over to him and curled up against his side, he made a good pillow. He threw a blanket over them and wrapped her in a hug.

Luna felt calm, safe and most of all tired. She felt darkness and sleep take over her, along with Nyx's soft snoring.

The morning sun gently wrapped around them, waking them up from their slumber, Luna cursed and pressed her face into Nyx's neck as she wrapped her body around his. He chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow, he ran his hand down her back and then through her hair. He leaned down and kissed her before getting off the floor, he stretched his muscles out.

A knock came to the door, causing Luna to sit up, her hair stuck out at ever angle, Nyx had to admit she was adorable but the knocking didn't stop. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and went to answer the door. He opened it to see a guard on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Nyx asked, he had the door slight open as he blocked the view to see inside the room, the last thing he wanted was for people to see Luna like she was.

The guard bowed, "I have a report for Lady Luna, it is urgent she reads it." he handed Nyx the envelope, "please make sure to send a response when she is done. Thank you." he saluted and walked down the hall.

Nyx flipped the envelope to its other side then to the front, Luna's name was written on it in fine lettering. He walked back to the bathroom where Luna was fixing her hair in the mirror, she looked at him as he leaned against the doorway and he flashed the envelope at her.

"Said it needed your immediate response." he handed her the letter, she took it cautiously then tore open the seal.

Luna took our the letter inside, her eyes scanned the page, her heart started to pick up speed when she saw the words at the bottom. _'The ceremony begins today…no exceptions'_ Luna knew that today was going to be a big day, Noctis had arrived in the city and contacted the First Secretary. Now it was time for her to play her part as Oracle, Princess and Savior. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not but there was no turning back now.

She looked up at Nyx who was watching her movements very closely, "the ceremony is going to be held today and I need to prepare…please give word to the secretary. Also tell her that I give you clearance to be with me when I walk onto the platform, that you are the only one and no one else. I need to get ready now." she said, walking out of the room, she tried to hold herself together, head held high, shoulders back and ready to take on Leviathan.

What seemed like hours were minutes, Luna waited in a dark room for the ceremony to start, she was surrounded by Empire guards all armed and ready to strike if need be. She wore a long white pleated dress, it was sleeveless with a high collar, her short hair was pined up with a the diamond hair-pin Crowe was suppose to deliver to her.

She stood up, making all the guards shift as she walked out of the room, pushing aside one of the guns as she opened the door. Walking down the hall felt like eternity, the hall seemed to stretch on forever but she rounded the corner that lead to the podium where she was to give her speech. She stopped at the door, her palms sweaty, her heart racing and her mind whirling with what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and walked out the doors, the guards turned to acknowledge her presence. She was halfway to the stand when someone grabbed her arm.

She spun around ready to attack whoever it was but only to find Nyx, "I almost hit you…you can't sneak up on me like that." she laughed, but the look on his face told her he wasn't about to tell her a joke and even worse he was serious.

He loosened his grip on her arm, then wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear "please be careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you…I love you Luna and I will be behind you the whole time." he buried his face into her neck. His whole body shook, he could feel something bad about to happen and knowing she was going to be on the front lines of it all, it made him sad.

Nyx let her go but held onto her shoulders for a second longer before the guard behind them yelled for her to get up to the podium. She growled at him, turning back to Nyx she laced her fingers with his and laid her head on his chest, hearing the beating of his heart. He pulled her into a hug with his other arm, laying his head on hers, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head but then let go and lead her to the podium.

He let go of her hand as she hit the first step, he stared up at her, she was so beautiful, powerful and he couldn't be prouder of her. Though his heart ached to see her have to do this, go through with this destiny thing-putting her life and the baby's at risk-for what…the young king—

Right as he thought it, there he was, Prince Noctis of Lucis standing there listening to Luna's speech and Luna seemed to notice him as she made some sort of contact with him. Nyx watched the young prince, he didn't look much like his father, other than his hair color and possibly his stature but his face was rounded like a child's and he had an interesting fashion sense. He was dressed a bit like a punk but with class, he seemed to care about Luna from the way he looked at her but Nyx couldn't exactly pin point what it was about Noctis—but it didn't feel right.

From the reports he had gotten from the first secretaries guard, the prince was traveling with three other companions, where they were was unknown to him, it might have been something Luna talked about in one of her meetings but he didn't ask her about it. He also read the reports on the princes progress, the word made Nyx cold all over when he first saw it, of finding the astrals and obtaining power to take out the empire also finding the ancient relics of the past kings.

There was so much information on the prince, people really wanted to know where he was at all times and what he was up to. Though Nyx was a little disappointed when he couldn't find anything personal on Noctis, he wanted to get to know the prince before he really just casted judgment on the kid. Though if he did come after Luna, Nyx clenched a fist, he would be in for a fight and now that she was pregnant there was no way she was leaving his side.

"—I thank you all and may the gods smile upon us" Luna said, then the crowd cheered but Noctis was the only one she saw for a moment, he wasn't happy but he wasn't sad either. She knew he didn't know what her role was and he himself didn't know what his own role was. She stepped off the podium and Nyx was there to offer is arm, she took it and leaned into him, she had gotten dizzy while standing up there.

They walked into he estate and got her stuff before heading out to the ceremony grounds. "Nyx—I love you," she gripped his arm as they walked towards the doors, "I hope this works and we can just go home after this…I want to—I want to go away, far away and have this baby. Just me and you." she was digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt, "don't—don't—" she couldn't stop the tears, her whole body shook, she started to cry. She couldn't tell what was going to happen on that stage, there was no future she could see but she didn't have the power anymore to see the future. Her body burned from the starsourage and with the baby more pains ripped through her.

Nyx stopped them right before the door and gathered her in his arms for a hug. He balanced the trident on the door frame, "Luna, we are going to walk out of here, walk out of this together and I am not going to let anything happen to you. I soon rather die than let anything happen to you. I love you so much and I am so proud of you, for walking on that stage, taking on Leviathan. I just wish I could take your pain away, I wish I was the one who bore it not you but I promise after this I will take you wherever you want to go and we will stay there, just us." he kissed to top of her head and hugged her tighter, her lavender perfume smelled good as he buried his head into the small of her neck.

Luna was pretty sure she was ugly crying after what Nyx said but she didn't loosen her grip, her arms wrapped around his waist and her small frame perfecting shaped to match his frame. For a brief moment Luna thought about running away, it would take her long, Nyx would follow her and probably knew six different ways out of the city. Though as fast as the thought came on it left, she knew what she had to do and it wasn't going to be easy.

She let go of Nyx, he held onto her elbows gently, she looked up at him wiping the tears out of her eyes, light bounced off the trident and caught her eye as if to tell her it was time. "I guess its time to do the adult thing and finish what I started…promise me you'll—"

He leaned down and interrupted her with a kiss, his lips were so warm against hers but much softer, he heard her catch her breath before leaning into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist again he pulled her up slightly then laid his forehead on hers, "I'll be there, I wont leave you and I wont let that thing hurt you. If you need me or think you need me just shout ok." he held her for a few more minutes, she had nodded in response.

Luna laced her fingers around the trident as Nyx put her down, the metal was smooth and cold. The power that flowed in its hollow walls was screaming to get out, even this mighty weapon knew its true owner was near, the chosen king, Noctis. Luna picked it up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress, walking to the doors with a deep exhaled breath she pushed them open and was ready to face her destiny.

It felt like days, the dust, smoke and fire swirled in the air around her, the dust caked on her like a second layer of skin, the smoke rose from the fiery disaster that was Altissia, the beautiful city on water was burning like a bonfire. White flames licked the skies, black clouds blocked out the sun and the empire sat there watching as lives were lost to the Astrals rage.

Water sprayed Luna in the face, the water stained her white dress to her knees, Leviathan was a cruel beast, she hated humans even Luna and she was not about to share her power with some so-called chosen king. The rage poured out of her like the very typhoon she was creating, it thrashed and teared at the world around it, desperate to destroy it.

Luna was trying to stand but the weight of her power was crushing her legs and to make matters worse being pregnant didn't help. She managed to stand straight but as she did Leviathan roared, charging the young oracle but before she could clamp her jaws on her Luna emitted a burst of magic that stunned Leviathan back with a howl.

Leaning on her trident, sweat rolled over her body, her hair sticking to her face and neck, her clothes becoming stained with sweat. Her white dress turned muddy as the dust mixed with the dampness. She was almost out of energy when something caught Leviathans eye, a shout—no more like a—

"Noctis!" Luna shouted as the young prince teleported right at Leviathan, she wheeled backwards and howled at him. She shook her head and flung him towards the ruins.

Luna watched as the titan clashed with Noctis, she fell on her knees from exhaustion, the trident had fallen to her side and she was panting. She sucked in a deep breath and sat back on her knees, holding her stomach.

"My, my—haven't I seen this picture somewhere before?" Aryden's voice appeared behind her, his words were woven together like silk, sweet, kind and caring but held a sharp more dangerous objective behind them.

"Aryden… " Luna breathed out, she was so tired, she could barely see straight but she knew he was there, taunting her and trying to possibly kill her.

Nyx was more than tense, he was angry, hurt, lost but most of all scared. He watched Luna preform the whole ritual, he watched as she held her own against Leviathan, he watched as she shoved it back like it was a toy and watched as she fell to the ground from exhaustion. He didn't realize he was standing on the first step of the stage or what was left of it, but then he saw him, he came out of thin air, Aryden—Nyx grabbed the blade off his side, readied himself but watched to see what he was going to do.

Aryden lifted Luna's face and was saying something to her but something caught Nyx's eye, "a knife—" he was moving before he finished his sentence, he pushed ever muscle, ever fiber, ever nerve, he wasn't going to let Aryden hurt her and as Aryden pulled back his hand Nyx felt something burn under his skin, something glow, then as the blade came into focus—

"Nyx!" steel clashes with steel, Luna blinked, Nyx was there like if he appeared with magic. She wasn't sure how, he didn't have any of the kings magic left—how did he make it in time. She looked at Aryden's face, he was shocked to find Nyx on the other side of his blade.

Nyx didn't know how he did it but he was there, in front of Luna, bladed clashing, the burning sensation was gone just like how it was with his magic. It burned for a second then faded. He pushed forward with his knife, causing Aryden to lose his balance and fall over. Nyx crawled over to Luna and picked her up in his arms, cradling her becoming her shield.

Before Aryden could figure out what had happened a loud crack sounded to draw all their attention away. Leviathan fell slightly to the side but a cloud of dust told Luna what happened. Nyx looked over where Aryden was standing to see he disappeared, doing a final surroundings check he looked at Luna.

"Noctis!" she was crawling out of his arms to move to the young prince, he wasn't moving, he looked dead but Luna wasn't going to let him die. He had a goal, a job and a destiny.

She performed a healing spell and as she finished Leviathan roared, she tightened her grip on Noctis, prepared for what was going to happen when she felt stronger hand wrap around both of them.

"I told you, I'm in this with you till the end." he kissed her cheek.

Luna wanted to hug him but before she could Titan appeared and a battle of the gods began, they were just caught up in the middle of the fight. The Astrals clashed causing a huge explosion and knocking all three of them in the water.

Nyx felt his lungs burn as he gasped for air, the salt burned his eyes and lungs. He looked back at the shore, the damage done by the Astrals left the dock unrecognizable, he saw someone in black jump into the water after a few minutes he came up with someone in his arms.

Nyx panicked and looked around, he didn't see Luna, he sucked in a breath and dove under the water.

He was gasping for air as he broke through the waters surface, he found Luna underneath and was pulling her up on the broken shore. He checked for a pulse, checked for breathing but didn't find anything. He started to preform CPR on her, placing his hands on her chest and started to press down over and over. He counted the seconds, then minutes, he was three reps in and was starting to panic. Sweat rolled down his face, he kept pressing down on her chest then up then down, he stopped and listened for her to breath. He started again, one, two, three, four, five—

Luna started to cough and rolled over puking up water. She felt cold, scared and was shaking all over. The world had been dark for so long she thought she was dead and maybe she was. Then a sudden jolt woke her out of the darkness and her heart was beating again. A warm hand crept up her back, she turned nervously at the person then warm tears filled her eyes.

"Nyx—Y-You…"she couldn't get the words out, she was hiccuping and crying, he wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her tight. She locked her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few moments then pulled away, Nyx laid his forehead on hers, holding her hands then Luna panicked, "Nyx, I need to find a doctor. Now, I need one right now." she got up and started running towards the running city. Nyx was a few steps behind her as they raced through the destruction.

They found a doctor, his face had worry and stress lines so indented in his face that they looked like scares. He pressed against Luna's belly with his stethoscope, moving it up and down then left and right. Listening for a heartbeat, he smiled a few minutes later and took out the ear pieces, "I heard a heartbeat, the baby is alive but I would suggest going to a hospital to get an ultrasound just in case." he smiled and walked to his next patient.

Luna and Nyx both let out the breaths they were holding, he loosened his grip on her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Our baby is gonna be alright," he chuckled, "looks like its gonna come out fighting. Definitely has his mothers genes." he laughed as she punched him in the arm. She was just so happy to have her baby safe.

"I still want to visit the hospital…just in case, also you can see the baby to, since we are getting an ultrasound and then can we leave?" she was so eager to get away from all the destruction and death. The city around them was blacken with smoke and smog. Death's smell lingered in the streets, fires were still burning brightly like the sun and people shouting.

Nyx leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Of course, we will leave as soon as the baby is checked out. Here let me help—" he caught Luna as she bounced off the table "you, little miss give-your-boyfriend-a-heart attack, please be careful." he teased as he walked down the broken deserted street.

"I think that is the first time you called yourself my boyfriend, its cute," she leaned into him as they walked hand in hand, "what about Libertus? We can't leave him here…not in this mess." she looked up at him.

Nyx tried not to think about where his friend was, he didn't want to imagine the worst, he wanted to go out and look for Libertus but at the same time he wanted to make sure Luna was ok first…his heart torn in two, "when we get to the hospital I'll check to see if he is there and then I will go look for him once I know you and the baby are safe. I have an obligation now." he gave her a cheeky grin.

She couldn't help but laugh, she knew he wanted to make sure his best friend was alive and well but she also knew he wanted her to be as safe as she could be, especially after all the chaos.

The room smelled the same as when Luna first visited but there was more burning and smoky smells this time. People had bullet hole wounds, blood splattered faces, some looked so bad she couldn't tell what had happened to them and then a wave of nausea hit her, her stomach tightened, bile rose in her throat.

She stopped moving as they approached the desk, she leaned against it, closing her eyes, trying to make the horrible feeling go away and trying to not think about the scene around her.

"Of course, please wait right here while I find a doctor." the nurse said as she hurried off into another room.

"You ok?" Nyx asked, he massaged Luna's back and pulled her into.

She nodded and laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. A few minutes when by and then the nurse appeared with someone standing next to her. It was the same doctor that Luna had before.

"I see we meet again and I take it your the father?" he asked Nyx, who nodded, "well, I can say you probably weren't able to stay stress free, especially after all this madness, so lets take a look at that baby." The doctor lead them up to the room.

The gel felt so warm on Luna's stomach, her nausea finally went away and she was relaxing. The doctor moved the camera around a few times and Luna instantly saw the baby, she squeaked a little when his little face came across the screen, or she hoped it was his face.

The doctor kept moving the camera and nodding his head, he listened for a heartbeat, then checked out Luna to make sure she didn't sustain any serious injuries.

The doctor gave them the clear and said the baby was fine but that it did under go some stress so he begged them to keep the stress levels down so that the baby would be happy.

"So what did you think? Did you see him?" Luna asked before they could get to the elevator.

Nyx laughed, "well I think I saw him, not to sure what I was looking at but you seemed happy so I'm happy." he kissed her as they pressed the button for the lobby and the doors closed.

Once they were downstairs they headed for the exit, the outside air was layered with heat, it felt sticky and suffocating. They made their way down to the docks, which were left somewhat intact, just enough for boats to get passengers on and to get them off this land. Luna said she wanted to go to Eos and live there and Nyx didn't have any objections to it, as they bought their tickets for the next boat someone shouted behind them.

"YOU—YOU'RE ALIVE! HOW—HOW DID?" Libertus came rushing over and crashed into Nyx, giving him the biggest bear hug ever. "Your highness, you made it out too." he hugged Luna in the same fashion and Nyx jumped in to release the Libertus. "What gives mate? I was just giving her a hug! I can't touch your girl—"

"Libertus…wait, there is something we have to tell you…we wanted to tell you sooner but everything happened so quickly. Luna's pregnant and I'm the father." he held his arms up in the surrender position and then relaxed.

Luna was surprised at how smooth everything came out, she was a babbling idiot when she tried to tell Nyx and he said it like it was rehearsed.

Libertus stared at him with his mouth open, clearly dumbfounded, he ran his fingers through his hair and paced a bit. Shock was written on his face and then some anger showed through, "so you—why didn't you tell me? How long has she been pregnant for? Why did you hide it from me? How long have you known?" he was asking Nyx but Luna answered.

"Libertus, Nyx found out literally two days ago but I have been pregnant for 6 weeks maybe 7 now. Please don't blame Nyx, I am the one who wanted to keep it secret and wait for everything to be over before I told the news. I'm sorry." Luna bowed her head and hoped he wouldn't be mad at Nyx.

Libertus racked through his hair in frustration, "Gah! So now what…everyone thinks your dead," he pointed to Luna, "and everyone thinks you abandoned ship," he pointed at Nyx, "so what did you two have in mind? Some run away plan?"

"We are going to Eos and I am going to make sure Luna is happy, safe and stress free or a doctor is going to end my life. You are more than welcome to come with us Lib, we could use a babysitter." Nyx chuckled at the last part.

Libertus smiled, "well, seeing as there isn't much work here and with all the chaos in Eos not much a solider can do…do you really want me to come along?" he asked

"Who else would start up another bar and restaurant with me? I mean not everyone can take my charming personality." Nyx asked as he was laughing and gesturing at himself.

Libertus let out a roaring laugh, "that is true! HAH! Well if its alright with her that I tag along for another adventure then I am game." he said, arms crossed over his chest and watching Luna.

Luna smiled at both of them, "I just hope you don't mind seeing me nauseous but of course I want you to come on an adventure with us." she looped her arms though each of theirs and walked towards the boat for their new life and adventure.

Life was wonderful once they got settled down, Luna delivered a happy, bouncy baby boy and of course Nyx couldn't have been happier, mostly because he was so happy to teach him how to fight with a sword. He and Libertus had a successful bar and restaurant in Lestallum. Luna hadn't suffered from the star scourge since she stopped healing people, though she knew what that would mean but it was going to happen anyway so she was happy to get to enjoy the rest of her life with her now husband Nyx and their sweet baby boy.

Ravus got to visit the baby before he had to leave for the empire but he was so happy to be an uncle and play with the baby. Ravus even liked Nyx slightly more because he saved Luna and was being a great father figure.

Nyx and Luna argued over baby names for about two week and then argue over paint colors just like any other couple. Libertus was desperate to teach their son how to say his name before saying 'da-da'.

Life was amazing, even though darkness was coming, Luna knew she had everything she ever wanted right next to her and Nyx couldn't believe how things ended up from just that car ride out of Insomnia to having his whole world right next ot him.

Life in Eos was perfect for them now.

The End.


End file.
